Cinder
by Caroline Lily-ann Youla
Summary: My name is not Cinder, but it isn't Ella either. I've gone by many different names, but always kept coming back to those two. Then I met a man in the woods. He called himself Abraham. I introduced myself as Cinder. Opportunities arise for each of my names to become known, including my real name.
1. Beginnings

_There will be __a lot__ of changes. Quite a bit. Fair warning. _

**Also, as I understand Gypsies speak Romani… but I'd feel bad if I **_**entirely**_** butchered that language. So I'll only **_**partly**_** butcher other languages. My apologies other languages. **

Hello reader, I see you've found my story. I don't know how she's has been spreading it, but if you think it boring, it's not. I wish it were though. I wish I were a quiet blond, with no sense of rebellion and only goodness in my soul. I wish it was so apparent I was good that I could make friends with birds and mice. That I was so admirable I could catch a prince in one evening.

But I'm not.

Let me explain

When I was four, I standing with my father and sister.

We were sad. Autumn leaves danced through the air. Isabeau held my hand. She was ten. She looked like father. I looked like mother. She had red hair with brown eyes that looked like a fawn. She looked down at me. I looked up at her with mother's teal eyes. She hugged me. I hugged her back.

Winter came with snow. Isabeau and I still went out to mother's grave every day. Father was somewhere... we didn't really know where.

By the time spring took the blanket of snow from mother's grave Father had gotten a new mother and two new sisters. Mother was kind, but she made my heart feel strange when I was around her. Her eyes were black. Brannon was 7 and Avoca was 5, their eyes were black as well. I did not like how black their eyes were. I tried to avoid them.

Father went on _many_ trips, to try and regain some money. Mother wasn't nice when he left. She yelled. Isabeau would always come to save me.

"Stop!" Isabeau would yell when step mother would start to yell.

"Someone needs to be punished," step mother would hiss. I would cry, trying to hide behind my shaking hands.

"I'll take it all," Isabeau would yell, ripping me from her grasp. I would cling to Isabeau and cry harder. Step mother would rip Isabeau up and take her to the stables. Later, I would sit in the attic with Isabeau.

"Promise you'll get away as often as you can, as soon as you can. Don't look back," she whispered. I nodded.

"Where will we go?" I asked meekly, trying not to wake step mother up.

"Not we, I'll keep her from chasing you, you just get far away,"

"I won't leave you alone!" I demanded quietly

"Yes you will, listen we're going to town tomorrow. Do exactly as I say."

I nodded.

I was six years old at the time. She was twelve.

XXXXX

We went to town; Isabeau boosted me into the luggage platform, moving the trunks around to shield me from view. Isabeau would then run off to do some chore step mother assigned. I felt tears sliding down my pale face. The owners would quickly find me however, as Isabeau's attempts to re-balance the luggage failed. One time they were very kind.

"Now, who is this little fairy?" the man would say laughing.

"I'm not sure," the lady said leaning on his shoulder to look at me. A little boy ran up to us, looking up at the platform at me. I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked. I shook my head, looking back up at the man, terrified.

"How did you get in here?" the man asked. I shook my head again, shaking with fear. Step mother was mean whenever I did something wrong. This was something wrong.

"Dear," the lady whispered, "she probably fell on when we stopped in town." I shook my head, jumping off the platform.

"She _is_ a fairy, go on moonbeam, what's your name" the man laughed. I liked his laugh. I smiled at him.

"She likes you father," the boy said walking up to me, "can we keep her?"

"Of course not Simon!" the lady laughed, "She's a little girl, not a lost puppy. Besides, you'll get a little brother or sister soon anyway. No, we must find her mother." With that they climbed into the carriage, with me, and drove back to town.

When we got there, the driver spoke loudly for step mother to come and claim me. **She** shoved through the crowds, desperately. I thought she loved me then, but her black eyes were still the same. They scared me. She grabbed me from the man's arms.

"No!" I shrieked loudly and clung to the man. Step mother ripped me off though.

"Darling, I was so worried. What have I told you about climbing on things? Everyone's been asking for you!" she scolded.

"No!" I cried, kicking, "no, no, no!" I said leaning for Isabeau who grabbed me from **Her** arms.

"Ah, so there are two fairy children!" the man laughed looking at my sister.

"Yes," **She** cooed softly, "these are my daughters, Brannon and Avoca. Those two were from my husband's last marriage"

"Those two are the ones we are speaking of," the lady said powerfully, "they don't seem to be cared for much with you."

"These are my children, I do my best with what is given to me," **She** hissed

XXXXX

"Stop it! Stop it!" I screamed loudly, banging on the door with both fists. The door opened and Isabeau was thrown onto me.

"Take care Aviana, those who do wrong must be punished," **She** said walking away, "and you've always been in the wrong. One day Isabeau will not be here to protect you," **She** growled.

"Isabeau!" I said helping her up and taking her into the house.

"Avi, you have to get out of here. Go to our Aunt, she cannot be as bad." I shook my head.

"Do it Avi, she lives north of here, next to a town called Brighton. Her name is Millicent, the people should know her. She lives in a castle." I slung her arm over my shoulder and started to leave the house.

"No Avi, she'll look for you there. I'll keep her here, you leave. Go on." She gave me mother's old dark green cloak

So I left her, and went north to Brighton, riding on wagons and in caravans. Travel was good for me. It drove away all the anxieties of that house. I also found out how to live in the woods. It was good. I almost just wanted to live out here and not go to Millicent's.

But then it started raining. It was very cold rain. And I heard a wolf howl.

I ran up the steps to Millicent's castle. I knocked on the door. A tall thin man opened it. "Name?" he droned

"Aviana Silvan. My father is Millicent's brother," I said wiping the rain from my cheek.

"Wait here," he yawned closing the door, leaving me in the rain. I looked behind me, suspiciously. Wolves tracked the weak; I was small so was seen as weak. I looked up at the door as I heard noises from inside.

"Get off my land!" a fat lady screeched, ripping the door open and shoving me down the stairs. I rolled and tumbled down them, until I finally came to a stop at the bottom. I tried to get back up, shaking horribly.

"Your father married her, that freak from the country, Ella. I hated her!" she shrieked flying down to me.

"Madam," the tall thin man said from behind her, "just send the girl back."

"You. Are. Not. Welcome. Here!" the lady yelled hitting me.

I was 9.

XXXXX

Isabeau and I were lying on the floor of the attic, burning with fever. We had both caught an unknown disease; father was home so we needn't work.

"Avi," Isabeau whispered, "if you make it, get out of here. Leave and never return. Don't look back."

"Why won't you come with me?"

"Sometimes you have to sacrifice one for the good of another. Remember that Avi. I love you so much." She kissed my forehead and I wrapped my arms around her neck and went to sleep.

Isabeau died the next day; I rose from the fever and looked back at her. Her red curls and few freckles stood out on her pale, lifeless face.

"Isabeau!" I cried, shaking her. "Isabeau, no please! Don't leave me alone! Please!" Father bounded up the stairs, awaked by my desperate screams. I clung to Isabeau, but her fawn eyes just stared at the ceiling. I cried over her. Father put his hand on me, trying to comfort me.

"Oh Aviana," **She** said triumphantly, disguised in pity, "I suppose you survived because she grew so cold."

"Did she die to save me?" I asked father. He nodded, tears trailing down his face. Step mother looked disgusted and ordered Isabeau to be taken away before she began to stink.

I was 12 when she died.

I ran away every summer after that. I ran everywhere, usually catching a ride on traveling carriages or caravans. I couldn't get far enough away though. She would always find me and catch me. I don't know why she went to all the trouble. I thought she would be glad to be rid of me.


	2. Travels

I was hiding behind a wall of dresses from my step family, while pretending not to hide at the same time. I wanted absolutely no one to notice me.

For that reason someone noticed me.

"Ambrosia," a scarred man called, after we had stared each other in the eye for a good five seconds.

A tall fair haired lady appeared from nowhere. Odd, seeing how angelic she looked I thought I would've noticed her sooner.

The man walked up to me. The lady following cautiously and curiously behind.

"È perfetta," the man said. The lady just looked curiously at him, then back at me, then back at him.

"Why are you alone?" the man asked.

"I'm just staying out of sight from people who don't like me."

"Who doesn't like you?" the man asked

"My family," I said. The man and lady looked at each other.

"How convenient," the man said, "would you like to leave?"

"Absolutely," I said. The lady laughed curtly

"I have a proposition for you," the man said, "if you will meet us three days from now at the fountain at sun rise, we will wait for a half hour. You can come with us." The lady cocked an eyebrow at him, looking stoically back and forth between the man and I.

"I will," I said as I heard **Them** calling for me.

That's how I got to Italy.

They called me Alira

As we were sailing, we were attacked. Our boat was caught on fire and I was stolen back.

I ended up back with **Her**.

I was 12.

XXXXX

As I went back to Italy to find my friends again, but I couldn't find them. They had disappeared. from Italy.

However, I made a new friend while trying to find them. He called himself Leo. I went by Gianna

I learned so much with him and began to not care about things were possible or impossible. I loved my time with Leo.

But then, we were discovered. Leo told me to run.

I did, but I was caught.

I ended up back with **Her**

I was 13.

XXXXX

I had floated down the river into a place called Turkey.

Apparently, in Turkey, most girls do not work on ships. Yet, since I was found in a boat of my own making, I was hired on to work on a boat. But as a boy.

I went by Derya, I usually went to Italy, because I could already speak the language. But I sailed all over the Mediterranean Sea. I began to think that she could never find me, when I moved so often. So I became careless. Eventually I was found, unloading the ship in Greece. In the general chaos of the ship yard, and some other mariner's dislike of me, I was stolen.

I ended up back with **Her.**

I was 14.

XXXXX

I had run up river this time. I ran into a goldsmith in the Netherlands. He carved wonderfully for different royalty all over northern Europe. But he took me back to England with him, to live with his family. He had a lovely wife, and an even lovelier daughter, who was two years older than me. While they weren't rich, they lived well. Because of the fathers work, they had connections.

They're name was ironically Golde. The daughters name was Cora. They called me Sarah. She quickly became my sister, helping me learn English. She introduced me to all her friends. She taught me how to play piano. We went to everything together. I eventually became her shadow.

She found my life to be very exciting though, she wrote it down and showed all her friends. I told her not to, telling Cora about **Her** and how she could find me with it. Cora felt horrible and tried the amend it, but her friend told their parents, the report spread like wildfire.

Eventually I realized I was being tracked again. I told Bertha and Charles what was going on, Cora was with me when I noticed them. They said I was being jumpy. We were in England, it was so far from my native country.

The trackers set fire to the house that night. Charles had left to see some noble about goldsmith thing. Bertha had gone to visit a friend.

Cora and I were in the top room.

We were forced to jump onto the roof top next door; the fire was spreading to surrounding houses though. Cora and I jumped houses all the way down the street.

I thought we were safe when we climbed down. We were not. It was good I crept out of the alley way first. It was good when Cora gets scared she freezes.

They did not see her when they stole me.

I ended up back with **Her.**

I was 15.

XXXXX

"We cannot take you child," the old nun said holding her hands together.

"Why?"

"We have no resources to take more than is absolutely necessary."

"I'll work; I know how to survive. I can bring food in from the woods" I begged the sister. She looked at me and hugged me gently, nodding. I knew she would be making sacrifices taking me. I ran around her to the other orphans.

"I'm Ana!" I said happily, finally free from **Her, **for a time at least..

.I worked all summer long, foraging for food. I gathered quite a bit and we weren't so hungry anymore. I laughed a lot with the other orphans. I was almost as old as the new Sister Orson. I talked with her a lot, she laughed too much for a nun. She was pretty and young though. I wondered why she became a nun.

One day, I was wondering through the woods for food. I came to a hill covered in shrubbery, looking for berries or roots, when I saw a hunting party come riding up to the hill. I stood up quickly, running to a tree and scurrying up it. The party thundered up and over the hill top, trampling over all the berry bushes.

I waited until they were gone before coming down to scavenge.

In the mess of tangled bushes I found a bow and arrows inside a quiver. I thought it to be very odd that it would just fall off one of them like that. Extremely odd, almost like it was purposefully dropped. So I set it high on a tree branch, in case they came back to search for it and went home.

But it was still there when I returned the next day. So I decided to keep it. I decided to practice. All summer long I practiced. Eventually I had the confidence to shot a bird. I breathed deeply, focusing all my energy into the shot. I inhaled, drew the arrow back, and aimed for the bird in the tree. I hoped with all my might, and then let the arrow fly.

It hit!

I got it! No longer was I limited in gathering. I could go after a greater opportunity. I did, and I was happy.

The old nun came to me in autumn though, ending my happiness.

"Dearie, you're step mother has demanded that you come home. As the church, we have to comply with her orders."

"Oh no, Sister!" Sister Macmillan said.

"It is her step mother's wish," the old sister said. I went back to endless chores and **Her**. I learned later that the old sister died.

I was 16.

I ran away every summer.

XXXXX

A fair was in town, **She** and the sisters decided we should go. I was 17. We stood around the knife throwers, watching a particularly brilliant one. I guess he was handsome as well. The sisters sighed and leaned on the stage, he winked them and they nearly died. He winked at me; I cocked an eyebrow and shook my head with a mischievous smile. He seemed taken back, and missed the mark entirely.

I heard twin gasps from across the way. I turned towards it and saw two identical girls. I walked up to them, they were very alike. They turned towards me at the same time.

"Hello," they both said, "we're the twins."

"We've never seen Jinn miss a target," one said.

"Ever," the other smiled at me

"What are your names?" I asked, holding my hand out to them. They both reached for it at the same time. I shook their hands quickly.

"Dora," one said.

"Flora," the other said simultaneously.

"I knew a girl called Cora, if we go by that name, we rhyme"

"We do," they grinned, "we could have an act." They looked at me pleadingly.

"We could, if I could come with you."

"Would you?" they asked.

"I would." They smiled broadly and looked at me curiously.

"Are you scared of heights?" they asked. I shook my head.

That's how I ended up being an acrobat in the trio.

We wore identical outfits. Mine black and blue, Dora's purple and green and Flora's was orange and pink. We did trapeze, tight rope and small tricks of flexibility as we walked through the crowd. We had to wear masks, to try and keep the identical look. I eventually had to learn Spanish, because we would go to Spain most often.

Our fair master Gregario was a greedy horrid man. He kept Jinn on because he brought in a lot of money. He "forgot" to pay the statue people because their act was small. He brutalized the freak show endlessly, and terrorized us.

We could always out race him, usually swinging on ropes up onto the tents, jumping away. He couldn't really touch us though; if Jinn found out about it Gregario would become his next target.

Other than Gregario, the fair was a fun and lovely place. The towns we stayed near were very kind, until the people had enough of Jinns flirting.

I had many friends; Jinn, was always around us. He was hilarious, and we became friends. He taught me how to throw knives.

Dora and Flora were always trying new things, bringing me along. Flora and Dora were my sisters. Jinn was a brother. I finally had a family that I could claim, and they claimed me.

So when Gregario knocked me off the tightrope and sold me back to my step mother, they were angry. I do not know how angry though, I heard they got every fairs dream, to be in Spain's Carnival.

I was 17.

XXXXX

I joined a group of illegal hunters when I shot down a lark. One of their hunters had been aiming at the same lark and saw the arrow, but not the shooter. They ran to the lark and got there when I did.

"Who are you?" an Amazon barked as we grabbed for the lark at the same time.

"—Lark!" I blurted in panic. It caused her to laugh explosively as she pulled the arrow out.

"So you shot yourself?" she grinned handing me my arrow, "my arrows aren't blue on the back. You're an excellent shot."

"Thank you," I whispered taking the arrow back. She was very tall with brown hair. She looked strong, and would've frightened me, but she still had a grin.

"Not often you see a girl who can shoot,"

"What are the odds of us meeting then?"

"Very slim," she said with a grin and a thoughtful expression, "why are you hunting alone anyways?"

"Surviving, why are you?"

"Thriving, in the wild," she winked, "come, I accept you into our group. Unless you want to stay here"

"Not at all, lead the way," I said. There was the explosive laugh again.

"I'm Robin, nice to meet you Lark," she said as we began walking into the woods. We came upon a small camp. Everyone looked up at Robin as she strode in, and at me—but with a distrustful and calculating gaze

The group's leader was Jacob. A doctor in Germany at one point, but decided to leave sensible life when his wife died. He also took his only child, his daughter Robin. She had some sway in the decision.

I stayed with them for a year, laughing, running, hunting, traveling, exploring. They were all from Germany. There were six men and three women—including me. Robin, Jenna and I became very close. They helped me learn German. We would mercilessly tease Robin and Philip. Jacob would prank Philip at every opportunity, which he frequently employed me to help with. Philip was Robins "best friend" as they said. We had some good times. We all knew they were more than "best friends."

But then as I was hunting with Crespin, one of the men, I stepped into a fur trap.

Slamming close around my leg, it snapped it.

Crespin was trying to open it immediately.

But its owner jumped from behind a bush. Crispin shot the man dead center, sending him to the ground. I popped the trap open and struggled to stand.

Yet, what seemed like a small army came running.

Crispin gave a distress call as he shot into the group. I went to help him, but had lost so much blood.

"Lark!" I heard him shout as I plowed back into the ground. Everything went black.

When I woke up I was in that dreaded attic.

I was 18

XXXXX

I had heard a rumor that the Gypsies were near the town.

So I ran in the direction I heard they were.

Hearing music through the woods, and laughter and singing I ran towards it. I eventually came into their camp. It was a marvelous camp, full of colors and music. Just like the fair.

"Hello," I said to a dancing gypsy girl who beat on a tambourine. She spun to face me, her dark eyes laughing. Her dress was very red and up to her knees. I felt out of place in Avoca's old black funeral dress that swept the ground.

"Da?" she said in a different language.

"I need to leave—forever. Can you take me? I won't be a burden." Her dark eye questioned me; gypsies were not tolerated by many people. She tapped thoughtfully on the tambourine. Then she held out her tan hand, shaking the tambourine happily. She made the tambourine her method of communication.

"Vino cu mine," she said, and then she stuttered, "ahhhh, viens avec moi. Oh!" she said, shaking the tambourine in frustration, before laughing, "Com wit me?"

"Come with me," I laughed taking her hand and running with her through the camps.

"Roma camp, why Roma camp" she explained, looking back at me as we ran through a group of dancers.

"Running away," I said. She nodded and we stopped at a dirty yellow tent.

"Yes, lot….people? Lot people go run away," she struggled through, thinking of words and choking back a thick accent.

"Stop," she said holding up her hands. "Stop," she said again like she was talking to a dog. I nodded and she danced into the tent. I waited outside the tent, but watching the others. She kept saying they were Roma.

Eventually one of the men—named Chal- came and got me to dance. I didn't know the dance, but they taught me.

By the time the red gypsy girl came back out I was dancing in the circle with the others. She had a tall, wrinkled, very old lady with her. I was laughing when she locked eyes with me.

They were very kind eyes; she motioned for me to come back to them. I excused myself, making the others laugh loudly.

"Ea poate dansa deja Regina," the red girl said smiling.

"Tres bien aussi," the old lady said, "have you danced like that before?" she asked with an accent.

"No Ma'am," I said meekly.

"No fuss such like that," she said holding up her arm, "I am the gypsy Queen, not a Ma'am. You make me sound old," she said as she grinned a gap toothed grin.

"Yes M- Queen,"

"Mother will also do. Now, Jayashri has told me you want to run away. Why?"

"I'd rather not go into detail, it's just bad and I need to run"

"Alright, you can come," she said after a few seconds. I was astounded, it seemed like they would've rejected me.

"Why? How do you know you can trust me?" I asked skeptically.

"Old Gypsy trick," she winked, "now if you can learn that dance in five minutes you will learn everything you need to in a month. Now, what's your name?" I discovered I had a weak spot for new names. So I winked at her.

"What do I look like?" I asked. She gave a quick high pitched laugh. Then she held her hands up, and all the chaos of the camp died down.

"Alright my friends," she called, "we have a new addition. Nadya!"

So by now I was Nadya, I learned fast. They taught me to dance and sing. I learned French and Romanian. I learned to play the harp and fiddle. I learned many other tricks, most would be frowned upon. They replaced my black dress with a sapphire gypsy one, giving me a purple ribbon to hold my dark hair back. I loved everyone in the camps, especially Mother. We traveled all over Europe and back. I loved it.

I dressed like the other Roma girls, my hair down and full of flowers. My dress went up to my knee, something the nuns would have died over. Bangles jingled on my wrists and ankles as we danced and played. I laughed with them.

Chal and Jayashri became my confidants. Jayashri particularly, we became partners in all things mischievous. We would dance and play in the street. Or if Chal was performing we would "watch" him.

I had a fondness for pick pocketing- but I couldn't bring myself to actually steal. So I settled for stealing from thieves and returning to the rightful owner.

Chal had a particular fascination for knife throwing. So he recruited me to teach him how to throw knives. We bonded over it. Eventually it got to the point where he would call for a practice round just so we could talk and laugh together. We were growing very close.

But then we went to Russia and he discovered Vodka. I avoided him from then on. Chal stayed in Russia with another group of Roma. Jayashri and I continued on with Mother.

Suddenly, in my country, Mother went missing. We were playing sadly, hoping Mother would return, when I was shot by an arrow. I hit the ground, breaking my fiddle. All the gypsies fled.

The tracer man ran into the camp, up to me. I tried to get away, but he grabbed the arrow and twisted it around. I screamed.

An arrow appeared in the man's eye; I took my chance and ran. Another tracer shot me, this time in the leg. I was brought back to Her. She glared down at me. It had been two years since I'd seen her.

I was 20 years old. And very far from the image of perfection.


	3. Stranger

I was hungry. Dots danced in front of my eyes. I pulled the bow back as far as I could, the pouring rain making me shiver. A deer grazed in front of me.

It was one of the Kings deer.

Shooting it would be illegal; punishable by going to prison. Prison was a death trap, disease and hunger only made the extreme hot and colds worse.

But I was so so hungry.

I let the arrow fly. It hit the deer. Running up to it I thanked God for helping me.

I cleaned the deer, trying in vain not to get blood on my short dress. I dug and ripped at the deer, starving. I glanced up, to try to check the time out of habit.

However, I saw a man, standing on the edge of the meadow. I froze, but he was already walking towards me.

I cringed inwardly. How was I going to get out of this? I dreaded prison more than my step mother. I needed to run, to escape. Avoid the meadow for a while.

I froze though; I couldn't leave the doe here. It was food, I needed it to live. I bit my lip as I stood up to face him.

"What's going on here?" the man said, I groaned inwardly when I saw his palace uniform. My hood was up shading my face from him, but the rain absorbed by the hood drizzled down my face anyway.

"I don't know. I was just walking. Who would shoot a deer?" I said hopefully, knowing the ploy would fail, but giving it a chance. The man folded his arms, looking down at me. He had green eyes.

"You would."

I knew that I should've run. So, I turned and ran. Luckily my grey dress was up to my knees and I easily outraced him. I heard him follow a few steps, but stopped when I ran even faster.

"Wait, I meant nothing!" he called.

I did not trust him. I ran all the way home, not stopping at the orphanage. I couldn't tell them I didn't get them any food. Their disappointment would be more than I could bear.

I dashed through the woods, holding onto small saplings to keep my balance. Soon, the tall house I lived in came into view. I put my bow and knives into a hollowed out tree and ran to the house.

Tripping in the rain I fell down the stairs outside into the kitchen of the house. I heard Bartholomew laughing gruffly. I threw my dark green cloak on a hook near the fire. Grabbing plates of food, I walked them upstairs to my family.

Or rather, the people I work for. Around a table sat a spineless father, a cruel and insane step mother, and exceedingly vain and unforgiving stepsisters. One of the sisters laughed mockingly at me

"Look, Cinder finally took a bath!" Avoca squealed shrilly, tossing her yellow hair.

"It's probably the only one she'll have all year" the dark eyed Brannon jeered.

"Get back downstairs girl, get cleaned up and take care of your mess, honestly! How can you get so dirty so fast! Once you're done with your chores just go to bed without any supper!" Guinevere barked.

"Dear, can't she-" the father began, earning a death glare disguised as a sickly sweet glance.

"Dear," **She** sang delicately, with undertones of death, "if we let her eat something she'll be able to run away again, you don't want that do you?" He shook his head, hypnotized by the witch's beauty.

"Ella," he said, "clean that puddle up" he echoed. I complied with their orders. I did my chores, made sure there was enough firewood for the house, cleaned up the main level, and helped the sisters into bed. I snuck quietly by **Her** bedroom in vain.

"Oh Aviana," **She** called "remember, if you try to pick the lock, I'll have Bartholomew punish you again." I nodded walking to the attic were my room was.

Bartholomew was our cook, was brought on mostly by his brutality and strength. The last time I picked the lock for some food, he fought me. I can't run away, I don't know anybody; I won't make two days in the winter wilderness. The only dress I had was worn, thin, and short. It offered no protection. I would try to run this summer.

I unbraided my long, brown hair. Just like my mothers, my father used to say. I brushed it out, thinking about this summer. But, it's still December. I sigh as I rebraid my hair and lie on a blanket I stole from Them. I pull another stolen blanket over my head.

XXXXX

I woke up early. I tiptoe down stairs, where I find Bartholomew already making breakfast. I waited and helped make the bread. The bells started ringing. I picked up two trays and walked up to the sisters rooms.

They demanded to know why my feet were so dirty, I only shrugged. The real answer was because my shoes rotted away since the last summer.

The sisters ordered me away and I ran down stairs. I brought up two more trays for Sir and **Her**.

**She** scoffed at me; Sir glanced quietly at my bare feet. I fled from them, to do my chores, before **She** could say anything. I finished the wood before I have to go and get the trays and help the girls get ready for an outing.

It took a long time and everything I did was wrong. They berated me and knocked things from my hands, kicking me over when I went to pick them up.

When they walked down stairs they instantly complained to **Her** about me. **She** looked furious, about to fly into a rage, but the sisters realized their mistake and complained about not having left yet.

Happily, something was going on in town, making the sisters and **Her** go there every day. Sir stood next to me and Bartholomew. Sir waved them goodbye.

Then he turned to me, standing bare footed, in an old worn dress, in the cold rains of December. I glanced over at him, tying my cloak.

"Where are your shoes?" he asked, pointing at my red feet.

"Rotted away, last summer, they were meant for dancing anyway," I said wistfully, shrugging indifferently. Mother used to dance around the house with Isabeau and me.

Sir nodded, holding his arm out for me. Like Isabeau used to do. Like he used to before Mother died. I looked at it, wanting to, remembering my father dancing and laughing with us in our home. That was before mother died. Before father became Sir. Before** She** came.

I shook my head, backing away. I couldn't get attached to him. He would change when **She** came back. He looked sad, but not very sad.

I turned and fled into the woods. He did not call.

A little ways in I found my bow from the hunters and the knives from the fair. They had remained dry in the tree.

I ran to the meadow where I hoped the deer still was.

I stalked quietly, thankful my cloak had dried during the night, and Bartholomew hadn't burned it. The hood was up again. The cloak was thick so warm inside it, but outside it was icy cold. I felt snow in the air. I grimaced; I hated walking through the snow. It would tear and rip at my feet, but I had no other option.

There it was. The deer, just where I'd shot it down. I crept up to it slowly, looking for anyone who would stop me. I was so hungry now; I'd probably kill whoever attempted to stop me. I had less than a month of stock piled food and I needed to make it last until April. I crouched down and began working.

I would drop the meat at the orphanage, they would take care of it and I would get a share. I cleared the deer of all the meat and worked on pulling on the bones.

"I'm going to guess you're a werewolf or vampire."

I froze, swiveling in my crouch, looking up at him. I would run again and he knew it too. He continued hastily.

"I won't tell, believe me."

I turned slightly towards the woods, looking at him from around my hood. He was tall and broad, just like a charming prince in a girl's dreams. This was no dream, this was life or death and he was the grim reaper. He must've seen I was going to run because he held his hand up to stop me.

"You can trust me. I shot one before I met you," he said coming around to the other side of my deer, "Over there." I gazed up, seeing a brown deer. His hair was the same color as the doe.

"Why are you here? Why are you talking to me?" I whispered

"Does there have to be a reason?" he asked looking at me. I opened my mouth to say something, but couldn't counter him. So I only shrugged, going back to work, stuffing the food in my pack.

"Why are you doing this anyway?" he asked. I looked at him, getting all the bones I needed. I stood up, walking away. I was about to put it on my back when he spoke again.

"Wait, do you need more?" he asked walking after me. I dropped the bag in astonishment. He chuckled as I picked it up.

"You know this is illegal right?" he asked.

"Only if someone tells," I said, cocking an eyebrow. Which he couldn't see because it was under my hood.

"I never caught your name," The man laughed and led me to the other deer.

"It's probably how I'd get caught. What's yours?" I said quietly. The man looked at me for a second, before helping me skin the second deer.

"Abraham"

"Cinder" I whispered, thinking of the name the sisters yelled at me.

"Cinder, that's an odd name," he said, "so what's your real name?"

"What's yours?" I whispered worried about calling him a liar.

"Huh? Sorry, I didn't hear you"

"Why do you have a Palace uniform?"

"You saw that did you?" he laughed. I nodded. "You're not a talker, are you?"

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"It gets boring in the castle, used to be a soldier, and palace life became very boring." My hands froze. This sounded like a great story. The fair, the hunters, the gypsies—they all told amazing stories. That's one of the things I miss most.

"Exciting," I said, hoping he would tell a story.

He nodded and shrugged, cutting into the meat of the deer. I looked at him hopefully. He looked at me, not seeing much over my mouth though.

"I love stories," I said.

He grinned and picked up on the hint. He told a wonderful story, fighting and blood and friendship. He was a very good story teller. I liked him. I smiled.

He used his hands to tell his stories, like Isabeau did. I realized how much I missed smiling. His green eyes flicked over to me and grinned, continuing his story. I enjoyed this more then I should've, not wanting to get attached, but something about him made me want to smile.

As he finished his story he asked me to tell one in return. We were almost done with the deer, only the bones were left.

"I-had a d-dog…" I said, making up a story as I pulled on a bone. Any attachment was bad; stories were great at making friends.

"If you don't want to tell me anything you don't have to" he said stopping me

I looked back up at him, he'd seen through my plan. I smiled, but it wavered, I had never met someone like him before.

"You're giving me an option…?" I whispered, finishing with the deer and standing up.

"I did, you not leaving are you?" he asked glancing down.

I nodded and stood up.

"Where are your shoes!" he asked seeing my feet.

"They rotted away."

"I'll get you another pair" he said it like he could throw money away.

My face betrayed my shock and I shook my head.

"It's no trouble at all, besides its December. You need shoes, I insist" he said walking with me.

"They'll think I've stolen them!" I gasped.

"Fine," he sighed "but this dog of yours was he real?"

"Yes, we did everything together"

Sensing a lull in conversation he lightened the mood

"I'd like to see your dog one day; he sounds like a good dog."

"He was killed by stepmother-" I slapped my hand over my mouth, what drove me to say that! It's the truth, but still, to a stranger? Not only a stranger, but a stranger who works at the palace, who was a soldier! He walked silently with me for a time, the rain pounded on the trees.

"I'm sorry, really I am," he said. I laughed, so shakily a child could see through it, it wasn't a real laugh.

"Do you have a dog?" I asked.

"I have two…" he asked. I looked shyly at him, biting my lip. He grinned and made a deal with me, a story for a story. I nodded, seeing we were almost to the orphanage. He spun a tale of a hunt with his dogs Jip and Kale.

"Do you have a story of your dog?" he asked when he was finished

"Yes?" I said questioningly as he caught my hand when I was walking to the door.

"I thought the deer were for you, you need it."

"I can wait," just as I said that my stomach growled.

"When was the last time you ate….?" he questioned. I heard in his voice he was used to being obeyed.

"Some time ago," I said, "let me go."

Abraham did let go, his face in a frown. I knocked on the door, looking back at him, hoping he'd come for some reason.

He read my mind and strided up to stand next to me. The door creaked open; a hollow eye peered out, seeing me and Abraham.

"Ella!" the little boy cried jumping on me.

"Oh Joshua," I said hugging him, "you're so big." Joshua got down; he was indeed growing taller. He grinned at me and grabbed my bag. Seeing the bones and meat he grinned.

"Sister Orson!" he yelled running through the building.

I held the door open for Abraham, looking back at him. He came in a shut the door. My bare feet slapped against the stone floor. Abraham looked uncomfortable.

"Their excitement is overwhelming," I commented.

"It's not their excitement that startles me" he said as two skinny children ran by. One stopped and turned around, attacking me, I grunted as Jane hugged me tightly.

"Thank you so much Ella!" Mary cried before they ran into the kitchen.

"They'll get adopted," I said looking at him and walking to the kitchen.

"Oh my dear girl!" Sister Orson exclaimed hugging me "I cannot tell you how many times you have answered our prayers. God bless you Ella." I smiled at her, my eyes wandering to the moldy bread on the table. Sister McMillan saw what I looked at and handed it to me.

"No, I couldn't, how will you feed all of the orphans?"

"Dearie, we only have 15 orphans, and we have all this" she said lifting the deer.

Sister Orson nodded, tossing the bread to me.

I thanked them, feeling Abrahams stare. I walked with him out of the kitchen, and split the bread between the orphans. I was down to one piece when we left. I split it in two and gave it to Abraham.

"No thank you," he laughed holding his hand up to stop me, "I live in the palace; do you think I'm ever without food?"

I shook my head, shrugging, eating my piece "but you must be hungry."

"Ella, I really don't want it," He smiled and walked with me.

"Cinder," I said

"Why do they get to call you Ella? But that's not your name either, is it?"

I shook my head.

"What is it, why do you have so many names?"

"Ella was my mother's name. I'm called Cinder because I'm not my mother"

"Ah," Abraham said, "so how did Cinder come about?"

"I'm covered in cinders," I whispered.

"Of course," he laughed, "so what about your dog?"

I smiled and told him one story about my dog. We talked and he laughed some more. We were telling story after story, and I loved every minute of it. The time flew by; an hour seemed like a minute.

Then I realized the time.

"Goodbye!" I gasped flying away.

"Wait, Cinder! Will you be out tomorrow?" he yelled after me.

"Yes!" I yelled before thinking, leaving him in the rain.

XXXXX

I was so happy when They left for the day. I don't know why They're going out again, but I don't really care. The town can keep them.

I ran into the woods, not coming back for the rest of the day. I grabbed my bow, my knives and tied old rags onto my feet. Snow was starting to dance through the air, becoming thicker as time passed.

I thought for sure Abraham would stay inside with this weather. I was safe. Abraham made me uneasy with his amiable nature.

Nobody is really that nice. If they are that nice, they have no idea about the world and all it had to offer.

"Cinder!" I heard him call from the trees. I whipped around, in unreserved shock.

"Abraham!?" I said incredulity. Yet there he was, tromping through the falling snow.

"You can call me Abe," he smiled, "surprised?"

"A little…"

"Why? Did you think snow can trap me in that castle?" he asked. I said nothing; wondering why he came. He looked expectantly at me. "It's my understanding of humans that the wisest say the least," he said.

"It's only considered wise because people don't want to miss what this quiet person said. Why are you here?"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Yes."

"Wow," he smirked, "your honesty astounds me. Do you think you're the only one who wants to get away everyday of your life?"

"_You_ live the palace; you don't need to be romping around out here in the snow. Also, you called me a vampire. I don't care if you leave your palace, but why are you searching out a vampire?"

"I still like people, just not prissy royals and nobles who don't dare dirty their hands. You're the first being that I felt connected to since I returned."

"Connected to me? We have nothing in common," I snarled at him. His green eyes flashed with anger, pity and… a petition.

"Do you think I'm like the rest of the nobles? That I can just sit all day? I can't. I saw you shoot the deer, you had perfect stance, perfect aim. You could be a warrior. Maybe I'll never know how it is to scrape a living from the dirt, but don't think I've never know hardship. You hunt deer. I've hunted men, and they fight back. Don't you forget that," he said. With that speech he turned and began to leave.

But something in his speech had sent my mind reeling.

"Wait," I gasped looking at his retreating form. He stopped, and turned back to me, his hands clenched. I decided to ask him a question. "How do you still like people? After all you've been through?" He looked at me calculatingly.

"I have to remind myself of all the good people I've known. Then cling to those memories when the bad people come."

"Are there bad people in the palace?"

"Not bad per say, but there's a definite reason I don't like being in there."

"What is it?"

"Ignorance,"

"Oh…" I said, feeling ignorant. I was not learned in books or philosophies.

"If you let me come with you I'll tell you why ignorance frustrates me," he said. I thought about it, remembering Jacob, Robin, Jayashri, Bella and Kella. I believed he could be as good as they were… that belief startled me.

"Alright,"

"Wonderful," he grinned walking up to me, "ignorance frustrates me because while I'm away fight to protect this people I trust they're being taken care of by the nobles. Then I come back to find a starving, shoeless woman, hunting a dying deer to feed starving children. Then no one cares. It's like I left for nothing."

"I'm sorry,"

"I'll get it fixed soon," he smiled down at me, "by the way, nice shoes."

I looked down at my bandaged feet, about to feel shame, but his smile somehow chasing it away.


	4. Town

I woke up.

I finished my chores.

I was the only servant other than Bartholomew.

My list of chores was long.

It ran from cleaning, to getting wood, to helping the sisters get ready for the day.

I stood with Bartholomew as Sir waved goodbye as They went to town. Sir again wanted to pretend we were family. I refused to acknowledge Sir as my father. He always changed when **She** came home. He always changed for the worse.

I turned and raced Bartholomew to the kitchen to get my now dry cloak. He fought me for it and I lost terribly. He threw my cloak on me when I fell to the ground. I was unconscious for a time. The kitchen was empty when I stood up. I tied rags to my feet, trying to clear my head of the stars.

I stumbled from the house, getting my bow and knives. I began to wander through the forest, trying to find something to eat. The rain had become heavy and cold, more like slush then rain. The ground was cold. I couldn't feel my feet, and so I stumbled as if blind through the woods.

"Cinder!" I heard Abraham call; I turned around, seeing Abraham behind me. Turning was a bad idea, star danced before me momentarily. His face clouded seeing my pace, bruises and bleeding lip.

"I guess it's your turn to tell the story first," he asked walking along with me. I sighed, but smiled at him lightheartedly.

"Bartholomew, the cook my stepmother hired, I fought him today. I believe my stepmother gave him orders to fight me whenever he can," I smiled at him, "He is very good at following those orders." I knelt down and began pulling roots up.

"You need to run," he eventually said, helping me dig roots up.

"In the summer."

"Does she always catch you?"

"**She** uses all her money on her daughters; **she** can't afford to keep servants. **She** calls in favors from my Aunt to catch me. **She** needs servants, and **she** doesn't want me running around unchecked. Who knows what I might tell people about **her**. Might ruin **Her** reputation," I grinned emptily. I felt uneasy talking about this, so I changed the subject. "What are your parents like?" I asked.

He laughed, looking at the sky, seemingly torn. My head began to swim.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I said, continuing the search. My head started to hurt even more then my feet.

"No, I'll tell you. They're like your parents, my mother makes all the decisions and my father sits back and doesn't do much. They are set on me getting married, good thing is they don't really care who it is, only if the girl is worthy."

He and I stood up going to look somewhere else.

"What defines worthy?" I asked him, rubbing my temple to try and relieve the pain.

"I'll eventually find out," he grinned. I almost smiled, but my head ached so badly it hurt to breathe. So I only nodded, falling to my knees and into the mud.

XXXXX

I woke up rather quickly, almost like I tripped. I pushed myself up, dizzy and shaking.

"Cinder," Abraham said picking me up in his arms. He carried me, going to the town.

"No," I said trying to get out of his arms… only in the attempt I rolled out of them, crashing to the mud again. I felt dizzy so I just laid there and closed my eyes.

"Cinder, you need to eat, just steal some from your house!" he said kneeling down next to me.

"I can't."

Abe mumbled, looking over at nothing in frustration. "We need to find you some food, that's _not_ going to the orphans," he said.

"I'm alright," I said standing up, "really, Abe," I caught myself when I nearly fell again, "I am."

"You nearly convinced me," he said sarcastically, "Come on; we'll sneak into town and avoid anything that looks like your stepmother." He caught my hand and led me to town.

"I have no money," I said as I almost ripped

"Don't worry about it" he demanded, looking at my hood. He told me stories of his childhood. His father was never around and he called his mother by her first name. I found it strange, but the sisters called **Her** by her first name so I didn't think too much about it. My teeth chattered too violently to tell any good stories.

When we got to town, we ran down an ally, my bare feet much quieter than his boots. He slid into a store, filled with food, pulling me along. All along the shelves, from ceiling to floor was food. I'd never seen so much food in my whole life.

"Here, choose anything" Abe said gesturing to the whole store. I tried to, but my head was spinning so bad I couldn't focus on deciding on anything.

"There's so much," I lied, not wanting to let him know the real reason of my hesitation.

Abe laughed, bought some bread and split it with me.

"This doesn't count," he said handing me the bigger half, "it's just so you have basis on which to choose he said with a wink. I looked at him aghast, this man saw through all my walls. He gave me a grin and gestured to the store again.

We talked and joked for a while. The store keeper actually started to tell us to hurry, even though we were the only ones here. I looked over at him, smiling apologetically, but froze.

"I'll make it worth your while" Abe said. I wasn't listening though; I heard voices, among them was **Her** voice. I whipped around looking for someplace to hide.

My eye landed on an empty barrel in the corner. Running to it I slid inside, to the surprise of Abe and the storekeeper. The store keeper looked at me like he hated me. Abe glanced towards the voices.

"It's my stepmother!" I whisper frantically before hiding in the barrel. I moved the lid on top of it and waited.

Seconds later I heard the door open and shut. **She** was there, hissing evilly, the sisters jeering and twittering maliciously. Then the daughters began growling and hissing at the storekeeper. Of course **She** only encouraged it. They're mockery skyrocketed, insulting the store and its keeper, laughing evilly with each other.

Then I heard Abe. He stood up to them, when the store keeper could not. **She** threatened and condemned Abraham for talking to _them_. Abraham stood his ground, even in the evil torrents of the women. I smiled, but froze when I heard shoes click towards the barrel.

Thankfully Abraham really made **Her** angry, by telling **her** to control **her** daughters. **She** exploded in rage, so did her daughters, they berated and scolded Abraham. Then I heard them all storm out in a terrible rage that I would have to feel later. They properly slammed the door behind themselves.

I stood up, looking apologetically at them, biting my lip. The storekeeper was close to tears.

"I _am_ sorry, sir, I should have warned you. What they said is not true, your store is lovely. I'm sorry for the way they acted" I said jumping from the barrel and running to him. Then I turned to Abe

"I'm sorry to you too Abe. It was terribly unfair of them to team up on you. And-"

"Cinder!" he said, holding my shoulders, "it's not your fault. Don't apologize for something you didn't do. Now," he grinned, "let's choose something and leave this poor man in peace."

"Are you telling me you live with that?" the storekeeper said running alongside the counter with us. Abe and I nodded.

"My dear girl, choose anything you'd like, on me. No wonder you spent as much time as possible here, I'd run away if I were you."

"I'm open to suggestions," I said, leaning on the counter "I've tried everything, where should I go where they can't find me?"

The storekeeper thought for a moment "I wouldn't suggest it to anyone but you," he sighed, "those hunters that come through here, run to the hunters."

"I've already tried that!" I said frowning. They probably wouldn't let me back. If someone brought an army down on a your little group of ten, would you let themback?

Abraham looked at me incredulously. But the keeper sighed and frowned "I don't condemn you for it, girl. Here's some news they probably haven't told you. The prince is spending time in the towns."

I leaned my head on my hands in defeat. There was no way the prince would look twice at me. Besides I'm never in town.

"If you here of any place that may be safe would you try to contact me?" I said eventually

The keeper nodded and gestured to the store, "I insist."

XXXXX

I wandered into town, with money I had gotten from selling the extra hides of the deer Abe and I had shoot down. Usually I gave the hides to the orphanage, they made things from them. Like shoes.

This time I wanted to buy bread for the orphans. Bread that didn't have mold on it. I avoided Them as well, They couldn't know I was in town.

I crept in the alleys, breathing softly. I leaned around a corner looking for Them. But something tugged on my belt.

I gasped, turning around to see a thief. He ripped the money from me and ran away down the alley.

I chased him, my bare feet splashing in slush puddles. He wound in and out of buildings and alleyways. I kept with him the whole time, watching from a distance. Eventually, I think he thought that he'd lost me.

He climbed up an abandoned house and disappeared into the broken, rotten window.

I ran down the alley and scaled the house quieter than he did. I pulled myself up into the room, landing quietly and stalking around corners and down staircases. I frowned when I thought I had lost him. However I heard humming from the cellar.

Creeping up to the opening I peered into it.

There he was, the thief holding my money. He counted it, humming to himself.

I slipped a throwing knife from my cloak, aiming at his hands. Thanking Jinn, I hurtled the knife into the man's hand. It stuck strong. He stood up, screaming, shaking his hand, making it worse.

I ran into the room, taking my money and kicking him away. He fell backwards to the ground, gripping his hand. I grabbed the knife and ripped it from his hand. He screamed in agony. I jumped to leave, but heard him call for help.

The cellar door slammed close before I could dash out of it. I skidded to a halt before it, hearing a laugh.

I was all alone with a man who surely hated me.

I whipped around, facing him as he thrashed on the ground. I sighed before I pulled the candle off the work box and knelt next to him.

"Here," I said offering my assistance. He glared up at me, holding his hand and wincing at the slightest disturbance. I took his hand gently and pulled it to the candle. It wasn't so bad; the knife had missed all the bones and slid right through.

"You'll be alright" I consoled, ripping a strip of cloth from my dress. His hand twitched violently as he attempted to get his hand from my grasp. I held onto it though, determined on fixing it.

He seemed to be in the same situation I was in, living day to day.

I stopped the bleeding and wrapped it up. He waited until I was done, not moving a bit. I finished and jumped to the other side of the cellar.

I sat back against a wall and waited for something to happen. He sat against the opposite wall, apparently having forgiven me.

"Why are you still here?" I asked eventually, "don't you have a key or something?"

"Nope," he said shaking his blond head, "we're stuck here until Peter comes back."

"Peter?"

"My partner"

"In what?"

"In survival," he explained rather forcefully.

"Ah," I said understandingly.

We sat in silence for a while longer.

"What's your name?" I asked eventually

"Adam, yours?"

"Cinder"

"Where'd you learn to throw knives?"

"Jinn"

"Where, not who"

"At the fair"

"Oh, I guess you're in the survival game as well?"

I nodded looking over at him. His blue eyes watched me, glinting in the candle light. He sighed and leaned his head on the wall. I did the same, wondering why Abraham had to stay at the castle today. I took my hood off and rubbed my forehead. Adam looked up at me, I looked at him.

"What?" I asked curiously

"Nothing, just why are you trying to survive?"

"Servant, who never has time to eat"

"Never eat?"

"My Stepmother"

"Ah ha, that explains it," he said leaning his head on the wall again.

"How?"

"You're not the only one with a step family"

"Sounds like a story"

"I'm not a good story teller"

"What else is there to do?" I asked looking directly at him. He grinned at some joke and shook his head.

"My mother married a man who hated me; everything had to revolve around his own children, who were sickly, greedy children. Nothing good could ever be done for them."

"Why were they sick?" I asked when there was a stretch of silence.

"They weren't, they'd just fooled everyone but me and their father, who encouraged it. Eventually it drove my mother to use all the money she had. And then she died, rather suddenly, I didn't see it coming. So now they have our house. I was kicked out, and the last I heard of him he had married some rich widow"

He must have seen the confusion on my face because then he added. "How hard is it to turn away a lonely father with two sick children, grieving for the loss of their mother?"

I nodded and he shrugged.

"So tell me how your stepfamily came to be"

"**She** came, with two daughters," I said finally, "a year after my mother died. **She** came with money, which my father needed. He had fallen in with the wrong crowd, and wasted the fortune. When **She** walked by he was smitten. I believe he thought he was doing something good. Here came this woman with enough money to save us and give him a chance to pull up from the depths of sorrow. **She** also had two daughters for me and my own sister to play with. It seemed good, even to me. But time would say it was too good to be true" I said looking down.

"And you know nothing of what she'd done before she came?"

"None at all, I was only five, I didn't care."

"I can understand that. Where's your sister?"

"Dead,"

"Oh," he said. We sat in silence for a long time more. The candle burned slowly, burning down, down, down. Hours and hours passed, still Peter did not come. I looked at Adam who had apparently fallen asleep. I wrapped my cloak around me tighter and tucked it under my feet, pulling the hood back up.

We waited until the candle burned out when the cellar door finally creaked open. Adam stood up, I didn't. I was hidden well. I wanted to know if the person who opened the door was friendly or if they would turn on me.

"Peter you—! How could you leave us down here this long?"

"Sorry Adam, but I got a job offer," the man Peter said. I sat very still, not breathing.

"Cinder," Adam said from the cellar opening, "get out from there. The suns nearly down, you'd better get home." I stood up and crept from the cellar.

Peter and Adam grinned at me. Peter looked like Abe, down to the deer colored hair. I nodded, seeing the sun was sinking; I had a half hour to get back.

"Door doesn't work," Peter said, "you have to use the window." I nodded and thanked them, rushing up the stairs and from the town.

XXXXX

Abe and I were hunting in the forest again, a week later. "Cinder?" Abe whispered back to me, I was walking in his footsteps, as it had snowed.

"Yes?"

"That day in the store, you said you ran with hunters? Who else?"

"The gypsies, hunters and the fair."

"And when the storekeeper said to chase after the Prince, you looked defeated, why?"

"Hunt royalty like some kind of sport?" I smiled, "No that sounds like my step sisters." He grinned, and crouched. We looked as a herd of deer bounded in front of us, too skinny to get any meat. I shot one down anyway; the bones would be used for soup in the orphanage.

We talk and laugh about nothing in particular, growing closer and closer with each passing day. Eventually we quieted, walking in comfortable silence.

We walked and we talked about the things that his family does. At the orphanage I laughed as I saw their cheeks were filling in.

Abe had taken to bring as much food from the castle as possible. The children needed it so bad, once they stopped looking like demons and monsters they were adopted in families who could have no children.

So far out of 15, seven have already been adopted. One had died. It was Joshua.

I said goodbye to Abe and we parted ways. I turned around and smiled thankfully at him. He grinned at me and I felt my heart beat for the first time since Isabeau died.

XXXXX

Abe and I were walking through town.

"Wait here," Abe said quickly ducking into a store. I did wait; the crowd bustled and jostled around me. I felt a tugging on my belt. I knew what would happen next. I drew a knife and stuck it to the thief's hand.

"Hey!" it cried as I whipped around, remembering that voice.

"Adam?" I asked, looking under the hood to see Adams blue eyes.

"Cinder! It's the same hand you know," he said holding it up

"Sorry," I said softly, apologetically, "what are you doing?"

"Finding money for food, what are you doing?"

"Abe and I are getting bread."

"Where is this Abe?" he asked looking up the street at guards. The guards pushed past us, accidently or not, shoving me to the ground. I hit the ground, banging my knee on the stones. It started to bleed; I felt the warm blood oozing down my leg.

"Evidently not here" Adam said giving me a hand up. I took it and he saw my feet. "Let's go inside and get shoes."

"No," I said walking in the shop with him, "They won't like that." Adam shook his head, bringing his hood off his face. I looked around, seeing bright cloth and shoes and jewelry and everything my step family would adore in this shop. It set me on edge; what if they came in here?

"What?" he asked when mine stayed up, "are you not allowed in town either?" he joked

"No"

"Oh," he said obviously caught off guard. I spied Abe standing with a man in the corner, they whispered about something. I saw Abe's hand flicked in the direction of the door. Adam and I walked to the store keeper, who spoke with Mr. Becker. Mr. Becker was the store man Abe and I had terrorized.

"Mr. Becker" I said to him.

"Cinder" he nodded and turned back to the storekeeper, smiling.

"You seem to have many friends in many places" Adam commented as he slipped a necklace into his pocket.

"How so?" I asked stealing it from him and putting it back.

"You know me, the thief," he said stealing a ring, "Becker, the store man, and Abe who does whatever he does."

"He's a soldier, and that doesn't qualify as many friends Adam," I said sneaking the ring back. He shrugged, pulling his cloak over his stolen goods. I smirked.

"What?" he asked smiling as well.

"How long have you been a thief?"

"A few years," he said, watching Abe walk over to us. Abe's face was stony, mad almost. I didn't know what to make of it; something the stranger said must've made him mad.

I instinctively withdrew, throwing up every barrier I could muster. I'd seen that face before, usually on **Her** when I was about to be punished. Abe reached out for me, glaring at Adam; I flinched badly, causing him to recoil as well. Adam slid a knife from his sleeve; Abe saw and reached for one in his cloak.

"So, I guess you're Abe," Adam said

"Abraham. I don't believe we've met" Abe said stepping in front of me.

"No, I know her, and she knows you. Only one thing could make her act that way" Adam said

"Oh, and you know her so well because?"

I grabbed Abe's hand and walked quickly outside. Adam followed, stalking instead of walking. I crept into an alleyway followed by Abe and Adam.

"How did you meet Cinder?" Abe said

"Well," Adam said holding his bandaged hand up, "I stole from her."

"What?" Abe said going back into his soldier stance. I smiled shyly though.

"You tried to steal from that store as well," I said arching an eyebrow.

"Ah, correction I did. Don't worry Abe, she throws knives with surprising accuracy" Adam said reaching into his pockets for the jewelry He face clouded as he found none in either pocket.

"Where did you learn to throw knives?" Abe asked

"Jinn, the knife thrower with the fair. Also some with the gypsies," I explained, glancing at Adam.

"You are a horrible person" Adam said, grinning when he saw Abe's stony face.

"I have food," I offered, smiling reservedly Adams face.

"I'll take you up on that," Adam said, "we survivalists must stick together."

"Survival?" Abe asked looking at Adam as we began walking to the abandoned house.

"Yeah," Adam said holding up his bony hand, "all year long we save up for winter, and in winter we try to band together to survive."

"Sounds brutal," Abe said.

"War sounds worse" I said as Adam waved Peter over.

"At least we get food every day."

"You have to fight everything though" I said looking up at him.

"Your odds don't seem any better; at least I have a team to fall on."

"What do you think you and Adam are?" I said looking up at him quietly, "Peter, this is Abe, Abe this is Peter." I had an unnerving moment when they shook hands. They looked so alike, had I not known Abe so much I would mix them up. Abe had green eyes, Peters were grey.

We walked to the house, climbing up into the window. We ate an honest dinner of bread and meat. It was sparse but we laughed and laughed. I loved talking and smiling with them.

Sadly when the sun began to sink we had to leave.

"See you later then," Adam said, laughing at something Peter said

Abe and I continued the conversation until we had to part. Which made me want to frown; I looked up at him, smiling gently. He looked down at me. We were very close. Then I fled.

"See you tomorrow!" I called back.

**Hey! I have suggestion to all you patient people who have endured the story thus far. If you found it at all pleasant, please review. If you have any suggestions, please review. If you made it to this point of the story, review because you've endured it**


	5. Cottage

I ran into town, down the back alleys, avoiding things that looked like… people. I really didn't feel like talking to anyone, not even Abe. But as I was running through the alleys I heard a commotion on the main streets.

I told myself I shouldn't bother with it. It wasn't my business and I might be caught.

But I heard the word "thief" being shouted and someone calling for the guards.

Suddenly I felt sorry for this thief and crept between buildings to the main street to investigate. What I saw as I leaned out of the alley astounded me.

Abe had a look of confusion and anger as he denied that stole anything. A rich looking store keeper laughed in frustration and kept shouting for the guards. A large crowd of people muttered angrily amongst themselves. I saw Them, as They walked into a large dress shop far down the street, barely even glancing at the crowd.

It was just like when Jayashri and I were in Paris. She had been caught by the guards as a thief. She was surrounded by a crowd with the man calling for the guards. It was exactly like Paris.  
I stumbled into the crowd around Abe and the storekeeper, making sure to bump into as many people as possible. I waved my hands in front of me, like I was trying to feel my surroundings.  
I feel into the circle with Abe and the store keeper. The store keeper shot me a dirty look. Abe looked at me with confusion and concern, but then understanding and a spark of hope.  
I acted extremely confused and held my hands out, waving them in front of me.  
"Abe? Abe! Where did you?" I asked, "Mother told us to just run down the street. Remember? We have to replace the silver that thief stole- oh there you are- we have to be careful. Mother said the thief looked like you." I gripped his arm with one hand and waved the other through the air.

Just like in Paris, the crowd was too awkward to stop me. Even the storekeeper remained quiet as I pulled Abe from the crowd. I felt Abe struggling not to laugh.  
As soon as we were free from the crowd, I lost my plan. Abe knew it too. So he grabbed my hand and started to "lead" me down the street.  
However, now the storekeeper had gotten his tongue back and shouted for us and for the guards. Abe and I took off, flying down the road.

"Run!" Abe barked at me as the man kept shouting at us and for the guards. In front of us was some do-gooder who thought to pull his cart in front of the road to block us.  
Abe gripped my hand as he and I sailed over the cart into the street beyond. We slid between two buildings and disappeared into the shadows, leaving the storekeeper shouting in our wake  
"What in the world was that about?!" I demanded as Abe pulled me farther into the alley.  
"I have no idea. One moment I was walking down the street, checking the time on my watch and the next store man over there is grabbing me and shouting "Thief! Thief!" Your guess is as good as mine."  
"Huumm, people are just paranoid in this town then. Also, why did it take so long for the guards to come?"  
"That's another question I have, I plan on talking to the prince about that as soon as I can. I thought I was doomed, but after the first five minutes..."  
"Should I be concerned about the lack of guards?" I questioned, wondering about the safety of me, Adam and Peter. No guards mean prison is less likely.  
"A little yes, it means the guards here are not following their promises. Being so close to the castle these guards should be the best."  
We ran out of town, ducking in and out of trees. We were running away from the meadow. I don't come over to this side of the forest very often; I just followed Abe as he ran through the woods.  
"How often have you come to this side of town?" Abe asked through labored breathing.  
"Not very often," I said trying to jump over thorns and miss brambles. "There are quite a bit of thorns here." Upon hearing this Abe scooped me up off the ground.  
I panicked. Since I panicked I kicked out of his arms and onto the ground (this time landing on my feet). He gave me a confused look.  
"You know, most ladies are excited to be picked up like that," he said with a grin and a cocked eyebrow.  
"You should know by now that I am not a lady"  
"Perhaps not," he grinned as he pulled a thorn branch from my cloak, which -thankfully- was always closed. "However, I did tell you at the beginning that I liked this type of lady a lot better."  
"I do remember you saying that, but I didn't think you were serious about it. Where are we going?"  
"How long is it going to take to convince you to trust me?"  
"What is that?" I asked, thankful for a way off of this subject.  
A small run down cottage lay at the end of the trail.  
"I don't know, "Abe said, "Why don't we go find out?" He grinned a mischievous grin at me. I shot a small smile at him and nodded, curious as to what was inside the cottage. He chuckled as we walked up to the cottage.  
After knocking twice, Abe wanted to kick the door in.  
"No!" I laughed inspecting the door handle.  
"Why not? They probably don't even live here anymore!" Abe said with an exasperated smile.  
"What if they do? Or if someone needs to use it? They're going to need a door" I said as I pushed the door open. Abe eyed me closely as I stepped into the little cottage.  
"What?" I asked with a hint of joy  
"Picking pockets, picking locks, I don't think I'll know all of your tricks"  
"Pretty sure you will, I don't have as many tricks as you seem to think I have," I said with a wink- which he wasn't able to see under my hood- and a smile. He gave a crooked smile in return and stepped into the cottage.  
It was very small and very dusty with a little table and two chairs under an open window.  
"Fascinating," I said sarcastically. Abe shot me a very playful oh-come-on look. I doubt he even thought about how confused and terrified and... And... Oddly charmed I was with that one look he gave me.  
In fact I knew he had no knowledge of that looks effect on me because he walked to a cellar door in the center of the cottage and opened it. He looked into the cellar and looked up at me with a completely different look. One of angered astonishment.  
I nearly ran out of the cottage to escape that look, but he called me to look inside the cellar.  
"Cinder, you have to look at this," he said, taking a step into the cellar. I inched up to its mouth and peered inside. Abe had found a candle and had it lit. The candle light flickered across his frustrated face. It also fell onto boxes and crates with the palace seal.  
I understood the reason for his change of demeanor.

"What do we do?" I asked, looking at him as I drug my fingers over the seal of a box. They came back dustless. These haven't been here very long.

"I don't know, we have to get rid of it all," Abe said running a hand through his doe colored hair.

"How are we supposed to get rid of it?" I asked. He didn't answer, only used his hands to rip the top off a crate. This man was extremely strong.

Inside were swords. He ripped the top of a box, inside lay armor.

"What?" I breathed, looking over his shoulder. He stiffened, probably because of how close I was. "Oh, sorry," I said, going back to the sword crate.

"Don't be sorry," he said quickly, bringing the box over, "I think we should probably just… would fire destroy this metal?"

"I think so…? You know more about this then I do,"

"Ok, so bring all this up stairs and then we'll set the cottage on fire," Abe said with a nod. I grabbed a box and lugged it to the cellar opening. "Cinder?" Abe said. I turned to look at him; he was holding the box of armor. "How about if I hand it up to you and you make sure it all fits."

"Sounds good," I smiled at him before pulling myself out of the cellar. He handed the box up to me. I struggled to drag it out of the way for the next crate.

We worked for a while. I shook as I pushed a box next to the table. Stumbling back to the cellar opening I heard Abe panting as he drug a box to the cellar. He sat on it with a groan and wiped at his brow. I took the liberty to put my hands on my knees. We just sat there and tried to get our breath back.

"How much is left?" I gasped. He opened his green eye and looked back out of my view into the cellar.

"Including this…? Three more," he said rolling his head back. I could see his arms shaking. "Is anyone outside?"

"Not that I can see,"

"Ok," he moaned standing up and grunting as he lifted the box up to me. I moved it as another followed. Finally, the last crate came up. I just moved it a meter away from the cellar. Abe shook his hands when he got out of the cellar.

"Pretty sure I have splinters," he said looking at his hands.

"What me to get it out?"

"Sure," he said offering his hand. I ran my fingers over his palm, finding many splinters and pulling them out.

"Why couldn't we have left the boxes down there?" I asked, pulling splinters out.

"Hum? Oh, up here they're completely surrounded by wood, down there the only fire would be above it. Besides the floor will collapse soon and it'll just be a pile of ashes in a hole," he said, giving me his other hand. "You're exceptional at splinter removal."

"Hardly a skill," I smirked

"On the contrary, I've spent days continuously bothered by _one_ splinter. To have it removed is the best feeling,"

"Ahh, so all my other skills of lock picking and pick-pocketing are dwarfed by splinter removal," I laughed

"Yes, have you ever had a splinter for more than three days? It's as excruciating as fire and brimstone."

"How did you survive war," I smiled at him as I dropped his hand. He looked at his hands, his mischievous eyes flicked up at me.

"Thanks, I survived because I avoided splinters, they're my Achilles heel," he grinned as he set to work lighting a fire with the hay in the crates. I could only laugh loudly. He looked up at me in surprise, before laughing as well. He lit the hay and we went outside.

"I have to make sure it actually destroys it all," Abe said as he sat down in between a bush and a tree.

"Why couldn't you have called the castle guards to come down here and remove it all?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

"Can't really bring a small army, who are debatably flipped, down through town to this little cottage,"

"True," I sighed as the cottage caught fire, sending black smoke into the sky, "but what if someone sees this?"

"Hope you run fast," he seriously, but I had known this man long enough to know he was joking.

"I'm _so_ glad I stick around with you," I grinned at him.

"I'm offended," he said loudly looking away from me. He couldn't keep his face straight though, and burst out laughing. "Oh!" he sighed, "this is why I come out of the castle."

"Why? To set fire to cottages and be offended by maids?"

"To have fun and be able to laugh with friends," he grinned at me. I felt an emotion pass through my heart, but couldn't pin a label on it.

I didn't have time to label it anyway. A masked trio on horses came crashing through the woods.

Abe and I crawled farther back into the brush, ignoring the pricks of the plants.

"No!" the smallest one shouted over the noise of the collapsing cottage.

"Hey!" one yelled back, "it's destroyed, let us return and receive more orders. That old thing was up to be burned, but would anyone listen to me?"

"In the snow? How in the world did it catch fire in the snow?" the middle said thoughtfully

"What do we tell the boss then?" the small one said.

"That the dusty, rotten, fire starter of a cottage caught fire,"

"I will find out how did this… though, I have a fairly sure idea who it was," the middle said again. Abe stiffened next to me. He turned his horse and pushed it back through the woods. We waited for another few minutes before crawling out from under the brush. As I dusted myself off I found myself watching Abe.

"Why would they think it was you who burned the cottage," I asked. Abe frozen and turned a brutal gaze on me. I started and turned to fly, but Abe literally jumped in my way and caught me in a bear hug.

"Cinder!" he struggled not to yell, "let me explain before you run!" I forcibly removed myself from his grasp. He looked down at me carefully. I stared up at him with a look of disapproval.

"Explain yourself, but you should know, after this long, that I don't like being touched,"

"First, how was I supposed to know that? We stay a bows length apart at all times. Second, I'm a Captain. Of course I get into situations that I shouldn't be in. And I have people that wouldn't mind if I suddenly went missing. In reality, it was only a matter of time before they got this close. I'm just sorry you had to find out this way," he said calming down. "I just hope you won't shun me now."

I gave him a very careful gaze. He looked down at me with hope.

I still thought. Why should I be around him? I really don't know him that well. If I give him a chance, he'll only change for the worse. Sir did, Chal did, why not Abe? I doubt my heart could handle even more heartbreak. Although, I was already in deep enough that if he did go missing I would be terribly upset. Perhaps even heartbroken. We also do have fun together.

"I suppose…" I whispered skeptically. The smile that broke across his face was surprising.

"Great," he said in relief.

"I still don't understand why you want to be around me," I said with an edge.

"Honestly? I don't know myself, but it sure beats being in the castle any day,"

"Some many people would kill to be in the palace,"

"Probably because they've never actually been in the palace, they just like the idea of it. Personally, I prefer my lack of restrictions when out of the castle," he said, still smiling. I bit my lip, this man was insane. But we were still friends… But he was still insane.

"Oh!" I gasped, trying to get away from him so I could sort through my thoughts, "the sun! It's almost down! I have to get home!" His face fell a little.

"Could I walk you home?"

"I'm going to have to run the whole time. If you can keep up then yes, but I have to be on time!" I said in panic at the thought of coming home after Them. He must have seen it, because a look of disgust crossed his face. I felt no emotion for his change in face. I just turned and flew.

He tried to keep up, and he did well. However, once we got to the town he could only wave me off.

"Tomorrow then?" I called lengthening my stride.

"Yea!" he shouted


	6. Echo

I ran from the house after the carriage had departed for the day. I didn't even glance at Sir. Bartholomew couldn't catch me fast enough to fight me. I ran into the woods.

They could probably track me in the snow, but they were both were too lazy to. Just in case, I went around almost every tree so they wouldn't find out which tree held my bow and knives.

I wandered out into the meadow where I had first met Abe. Looking around for him I wrapped my cloak snuggly around me. He was not here. I could see no evidence of Abe anywhere. I pointedly disregarded the sadness that wavered inside me and went to scavenge by myself.

I soon found tracks, little tracks. I looked closer at the trail, confused. They showed the person was stumbling. I walked to the side of them, so Abe would see what I was following. Abe's parents must have caught him before he could escape.

I know that Abe likes adventure, so if he got out, he could come. It was for his sake, not mine.

I followed the tracks, at one point the person had fallen into the snow. They had stood back up after a while and went south. The tracks came back here though and went east. Whoever it was very lost. I tracked them for a bit longer.

Then the tracks lengthened, like they were running, and then absolutely vanished.

_"She's in a tree,"_ I thought looking at the depth of the last two footprints. As soon as I thought this I was slammed in the back by a girl. I gasped and threw my arms out to catch myself. I felt a crack and intense pain.

"Take me to town, Echo!" she demanded her voice older than I had thought. I clenched my hand and shoved her off, pulling a knife from my cloak. I held it up to throw, keeping my other arm close to me.

She had landed face first in the snow and turned to look at me. She was small and slight, but as old as I was. She had been crying. Her blue eyes were red and puffy. She looked like someone the sisters would associate with. I tensed up, ready to fight or run.

Instead of bursting into pathetic tears, she jumped up and grabbed my wrists. I threw the knife though, and it hit her arm. She wrestled with me, but I hit her twice with my good hand. Once on her ear, and the other in the side. She doubled over when I hit her rib and I threw up my knee to catch her in the face.

She pulled my knife out of her arm and tackled me to the ground! With more force than I thought she had. I hit her twice more in her rib, feeling it snap. She cried out and stopped the fight, falling back into the snow.

I stood up quickly, pulling out another knife just in case. She lay in the snow pitifully though, hugging herself. Her blue dress was wet and muddied, as was her straight corn silk hair.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly, holding my arm close to myself again.

"You're a girl?" she asked surprised, glancing over at me.

"Yes, who are you?"

"Who are you?" she asked, now excited. That surprised me; first she was fighting now she sounded as if we were friends? My knife was lying on the ground next to her bloody arm. She could just as quickly revert back to fighting me. I needed my knife back.

"I asked first," I said letting the fight creep into my voice, stalking up to grab the knife. She still looked happy and even sat up in the snow.

"I'm Thyme, are you Cinder?" she asked happily, standing up. I snatched the knife and backed up quickly, ready to flee back to the meadow. She may be stronger than me, but I was faster. "You know Adam, don't you?" she asked quietly, with all the hope I had lost.

I wondered how she could have so much hope in one sentence. It was more hope than I ever had in my entire life. I laughed at this thought, resolving to help her keep as much hope. I nodded at her and ripped a part of my ever shrinking dress to tie her injury.

"Yes, I know Adam," I laughed softly. She smiled brightly, her blue eyes casting off the sadness they once held. She didn't even notice her broken ribs. I noticed my broken arm when I was tying up her knife wound though.

"He wrote that if I found you I could find him."

"Why didn't he just tell you where he was?"

"My father reads all my letters, he'll have Adams arrested if he knows where he is."

"Why did you call me Echo?" I asked.

"Oh," she laughed brightly as we began to walk to town, which was west. "My older sister once told me of a very pale girl with long dark hair and black eyes who wandered through mountains and forests mocking travelers. The echo would yell everything they said back at them."

"I'm glad she was never caught," I smiled, "but my eyes are either blue or green."

"Let me see! Please!"

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Of course it is, come on please!" she begged, her blue eyes pleading, but she held herself much more gracefully then any child would.

"It'll frighten you,"

"I'm not as faint as other ladies are," she said, nearly spitting it at me. Her blue eyes had turned icy and I knew I'd struck a nerve. I sighed and pulled my hood down, revealing my gaunt face. Her smile froze, but she looked into my eyes anyway.

"They're a mixture of both," she declared looking at the snow as I pulled my hood up. Luckily, she banished the awkwardness with senseless chatter. I knew she didn't like this useless conversation so I changed the subject.

"Why does your father read your letters?"

"He doesn't like Adam. Father wants to choose who I marry, like he did with Rosemary.

"Why, are you so poor you need to?"

"No! We are very rich. Father is an Earl and Mother was a grand heiress. Money is not an issue"

"Then what is? Power?"

"If only, than there would be a reason. No, my father is very close to the King."

"Then why does he choose for you?"

"He does not think we can make a choice as weighty as this on our own."

"So he doesn't trust you?" I concluded gently, seeing the town come into view.

"No!" she declared, bent on defending her father, "he trusts us very much."

"That's good," I said quietly.

"Why," she asked still forceful from defending her father, "are you so incredibly boney?"

"My step mother," I said leading her down an alley into town.

"Why?"

"I've run away too often," I smiled back at her as we came upon the house, "hold on, I'll see if he's here." I scaled the building awkwardly with one hand, leaving Thyme to stare up at me from the ground. I landed in the room, calling for Adam or Peter.

"Down here," I heard Adam say, "I've no idea where Peter is. Haven't seen him in a few days," I heard Adam coming upstairs. I grabbed a rope from the floor and threw it out the window for Thyme. She grabbed it and began a slow journey up the wall. Adam walked into the room, with a map in his hands. He studied it.

"Do you know where he is?" he asked absently.

"No," I said, watching Thyme climb up the rope as she grew steadily more pale, "I'll help you find him if you pull Thyme up, I think she's afraid of heights." The map fell to the floor as Adam grabbed the rope.

"Wait!" she shrieked as she practically flew into the room. Adam was there to catch her though.

I picked up the map as he welcomed Thyme into the broken house. Peter had circled a spot in the forest and drawn an arrow to the castle. I had no idea what he meant by this.

"Hey Adam?" I asked studying the map, "how have you not found Peter yet? He circled where he's at." Adam didn't respond and I did not look up from the map. My mind wandered back over to the meadow. I wondered if Abe was there yet, if he had seen where I had gone to.

I sighed involuntarily, wishing he were here. I shook my head quickly though. I couldn't have those thoughts. He'll change the moment I give into them. Just like my father always does.

"He circled the wrong place, he wasn't there," Adam said.

"Are you sure?" I asked looking up at them. Adam was holding Thymes hand as they walked over to me.

"Pretty sure"

"This map doesn't have the four directions on it. Were you holding it wrong?"

"I can read a map," he said.

"I'm going to check it out than, to see if he hasn't gone back. Can you set my wrist though?" I asked holding my arm out to him. Thyme blushed and went to find splinting materials. Adam gripped my hand and arm set my wrist. I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut. It hurt. Thyme came back and held to sticks on either side of my wrist as Adam tied them together so tightly it hurt.

"I'm sorry Cinder. I didn't mean to," Thyme sighed sadly

"It's alright."

"Do you have a different name? Cinder is so ugly and you're quite the opposite" Thyme said as Adam tossed the rope out the window.

"You've seen Cinders face?" Adam said shocked. Thyme opened her mouth in confusion to ask a question.

"My father calls me Ella," I cut in quickly, not wanting to be pressured into taking my hood off again.

"So what's your real name?" she asked innocently. I didn't want to tell her. I think of my mother and Isabeau whenever I hear my name. I feel dead inside each time I think of it. I miss them.

"I'd rather not say," I said, my voice breaking from remembering Mother and Isabeau. Thyme nodded, but didn't push the subject. Even Adam noticed my grief. I shook my head and climbed out the window, my injured arm tied to my chest.

They also climbed out and we parted ways when we came to the market.

XXXXX

The spot Peter had circled was south of the town, across the river. I looked out across the water, the bridge being five kilometers away. There was a large rock on the other side of the river.

I searched around the forest from something to help me cross the river. Eventually I found a wide log that I move upriver a bit before jumping on it and stroking across with one arm. I will admit that it was not one of my better ideas, but I did eventually getting across.

With my one arm screaming with exhaustion I pulled the log up out of the river. I made my way to the large rock and started walking south west. I walked for about two kilometers before I saw a rundown nobles hunting house in the part of the woods Peter had circled.

I wondered if it were the same people who were the cause of the cottage incident. There was smoke coming from the chimney. I crouched to bolt over to the house, but horse thundered up the drive. I ducked down behind a dense bush, pushing a limb aside so I could see. The man jumped off the horse, and three came out of the house. They spoke in a language I guessed was Greek. I did not like this.

Suddenly, someone's arm wrapped around me and a hand smashed down on my mouth.

"What happened to your wrist?" Abe whispered, causing me to halt my counter attack. I looked at him in shook, he had frightened me so. He and I waited for my heart to slow down and for my speech to come back. We just stared at each other. My heart did not slow down.

"It broke," I whispered as he took his hand from my mouth, "I'm looking for Peter. He's been missing for a while. Why are you dressed so nice? How did you find me?" I said annoyed that my heart lept at just that sight of him. I was beginning to fall for him and I hated myself for being so stupid.

"I'm a captain. The prince is riding nearby and I had to go along."

"Why did you leave them?"

"We saw you cross the river."

"Why did you leave your post?" I asked before dashing to a window. He followed me.

"If I'd known it would bug you so I wouldn't have."

"It's just odd that suddenly you're here. How did you escape?"

"It wasn't easy—but that's beside the point. Why do you always find these things?"

"We found the cottage Abe, and know we found this. There's something strange going on. You have to tell the Prince." I looked through the window, seeing Peter sitting at a table with the four men. They were talking rather seriously.

"I will once we're done here," Abe whispered

"Isn't it your duty to protect the Prince?" I asked

"Why are you trying to get rid of me?" he said almost laughing.

"I'm not," I sighed going to climb onto a second story window ledge. The bricks were not very even on this house, and it was falling into disrepair. Climbing as high as I could I jumped up and caught the ledge, kicking my legs to get up. It was very awkward with one arm.

"How long did you go with the gypsies?"

"Two years, why?" I asked, opening the window slightly with my knee. He shook his head and took his gloves off.

I held the window open until he had snuck into the house. We snuck quietly to the stairs, hearing their conversation.

"Why aren't you progressing?" said a man with a thick accent.

"I don't understand most of these…skills," Peter said frustrated.

"What's there to understand? All you have to do is stand and look official," a second man said.

"It's more than that Stephen," droned a third man.

"What else could it possibly be?" Stephen mumbled.

"Etiquette and prestige, something this clown cannot achieve."

"We've paid you to learn this," a fourth man growled deeply.

"I'm trying to learn it!" Peter said in annoyance.

"You better watch your tone," Stephen said.

"I don't have to keep doing this! Here's your money back!" Peter said, we heard a chair slid back quickly and topple over.

"We need you to do this," the fourth man barked, "You have no choice!"

"I have as much a choice as ever!" Peter yelled back.

"That's one quality he seems to have in abundance, overconfidence," the droning man said. Abe and I stood up quickly as we heard a sword slid out.

"Hey, hey, wait a second!" Peter yelped, we heard things being knocked over, "I'm trying my best, it's hard to learn so much so fast." Abe drew his own sword and ran downstairs to help Peter. I went with him and pulled out a knife, thanking God it was my left wrist that broke. I threw it at the first man I saw. It lodged between his shoulder and spine. He fell to the ground.

Abe ran up and began a duel with the fourth man, who appeared to be the leader. The droning man called out to Stephen that this is not what he had agreed to. The droning man ran out the door and galloped past the window. Stephen turned towards me. I backed up, seeing that this was not a good fight for me.

I pulled out another knife and threw it at him. He knocked it away though, ignoring the blood that leaked from the cut on his hand. I threw my last knife at him, which he knocked away, leaving another cut. He chased me and I fled.

Abe knocked the sword from the leader as Peter was choking him from behind. The leader and Peter fell to the ground, knocking the table to the ground.

Abe tackled Stephen to the ground, wrestling him. Eventually Stephen fell limp. Abe stood up, wiping blood from his nose. His fine uniform was dirty and bloody.

"Oh Abe," I said, picking my useless knives from off the ground, "your uniform…"

"It's alright," he said, holding his side as he stood up straighter. He waved his hand, "it's just a uniform." He grunted as he took a limping step towards us. I walked over to him and snuck under his arm. He leaned on me and we walked slowly out the door.

"Well, I'm glad you two where around," Peter said, "I was not excited to kick the bucket."

"What were you doing anyway?" Abe asked as we walked into the forest.

"They paid me to learn how to be a makeshift prince. I don't know why, they just gave me food."

"What did you learn?" I asked looking over at Peter from under Abe.

"They tried to teach me to eat right and talk right and stand right…it was awful," Peter said

"Adams been worried you know," I said.

"Why ? I left him a message"

"On a map?"

"I guess you're right. He can't read a map. I can't read or write though."

"You can't read or write?" Abe said confused, "I thought everyone could."

"Where have you been your whole life?"

"Around people who could read and write, I didn't realize—"

"Comes as a shock? Better tell Princey to step up on taking care of his people," Peter said.

"That would be nice," I said quietly, smiling, "to be taken care of." We came upon a massive horse. It shook its head when it saw Abe.

"Cinder, Peter," Abe said limping up to the horse, "this is Goliath." The horse nodded impatiently.

"You better get back to the Prince," I said, "Peter and I have to get back to town."

"I'll take you back to town," Abe offered as he got onto Goliath.

"I don't think Goliath can carry all of us," Peter winked at me. Abe glared of at him, but I smiled.

"That's true, besides the bridge is five kilometers away. We'll never get home in time," I said looking up at him. Peter came up behind me and nodded.

"Adams going to murder me," he said as Abe pushed Goliath away.

"Probably"


	7. Following

Avoca squealed so shrilly the cups on the tray vibrated and threatened to shatter. Even Sir, who doted over his step daughters, shot a less than adoring look at her.

Brannon looked over and smacked Avoca, ripping the letter from her grasp. Avoca pouted and threw the other letters from the countless suitors to the floor. Brannon shrieked so shrilly one of the cups cracked, tea leaking from the new opening. Brannon lifted her skirts and did a very un-lady like jig of sorts (Brannon was never a good dancer). Avoca screamed again and jumped up and down.

"Girls!" **She** yelled, slamming her hand on the table, "why are you screaming?!"

"Oh Guinevere, the most wonderful news! I've been invited to the palace for a whole week!" Avoca screeched.

"I have too," Brannon shouted shoving Avoca aside and running to **Her**. I stood quietly in a corner as **She** read the letter, her long spidery finger clenching it tighter and tighter. **Her** black eyes glinted cunningly as they streaked across the paper, devouring its contents. I began to feel frightened; it was the same look in Her eye when **she** punished me. **Her** eyes did indeed flick over to me. **She** clapped her hands together loudly, causing me to jump.

"Girls, go pack your best dresses. It says you are to arrive tomorrow!" **She** howled happily before barking at me. "Aviana! Help them pack! You are going with them to be their maid!" **She** became excited again turning to the girls and smiling. "Can't have the prince thinking you're part of the rabble—like her."

They all laughed and fell all over each other. **She** grabbed my arm, **her** nails digging into my flesh and ripped me up to the sister's rooms.

Now, the sisters were very pretty. I would say quite lovely, but I hated them so and the way they dressed was for finery, not flattery.

Avoca was first. Her dresses were very narrow; she was very, very skinny, making her head look much too big. All of her dresses probably weighed as much as she did. All the jewels and embroidery made it difficult to pick the dresses up. There were so many glittery trinkets on her dresses that Avoca was very washed out. Avoca and **Her** laughed proudly the whole time, talking about easily she would charm the Prince. When I was done packing Avoca threw herself in a blissful fashion onto her bed declaring how all this packing wore her out.

Next was Brannon, who was fatter then Avoca was. Much fatter then Avoca was, although they were the same height. Brannon hid it though, by making all her dresses rib breaking tight. Her dresses were covered in ribbons. Each had to be handled with astounding care for fear that the ribbons would tangle beyond repair. There were ribbons galore, all of them pulling tighter and tighter on Brannon until she could barely breathe. Brannon chatted and giggled triumphantly with **Her** about how she would win the Prince's heart. Brannon also collapsed on her bed dramatically when I finished packing, sighing that packing was such hard work on a lady.

**She** nodded and walked from Brannon's room, me shadowing behind. **She** clasped her hands together in as much joy as **Her** black heart could replicate. I felt that if I ran now, they would be much too happy to notice. I inched away from **Her**, wanting to get outside, wanting to see if Abe was at the meadow. No! Stop all this about Abe-!

**She** turned on me like lightening, pushing me to the wall. "Don't you dare show your face in that castle!" **She** hissed, her claws digging into me and lifting me off the floor. **She** was stronger than I thought, **her** black eyes glinting with so much evil. I couldn't breathe, my feet dangling off the floor.

"If you are seen I will kill you when you return." **She** dropped me to the ground.

"What could I possibly do?" I asked grabbing the railing to pull myself up.

"You keep quiet in that castle," **She** murmured darkly as she walked down the stairs. I ran up to the attic quietly, grabbing my cloak and climbing out the window. Praying no one would see my way out of the house I streaked to the cover of the woods.

Snow covered the ground, so I drug a pine bough behind me to wipe away my tracks. I drug it along to the tree which held my bow and knives. I also drug it to the meadow, to ensure that no one would follow me. I dropped the bough and wiped the sap from my hands, looking for Abe. He was not there. I saw tracks in the snow again though.

I ran up to them, seeing they were Abe's. They had come into the meadow, paced along the tree line twice, walked to the middle, and paced around again before going back up to the castle. I wondered if I could overtake him. I shook my head.

I would not follow these tracks to be with Abe. I would follow them just find out more about him. I set off with the tracks.

Abe had very long strides; it was difficult for me to step in his tracks. I felt a little silly walking in his steps, but _I_ didn't want him tracking _me_. His tracks went all the way up to the castle. I felt a small and shy when I looked up at the tower. The tracks looked like they jumped, and so I did too. I grabbed onto a stone on the wall.

Abe must be very strong because I found this to be very difficult; I scraped my feet against the wall trying to find a foot hold. Abe must have pulled himself up with only his arms. I inched my feet up the wall until I found a foot hold. I was very thankful to have found one, even a small one. My arms shook so I put my weight on my legs.

I reached one hand up, not wanting to lose my balance by shooting my hand up blindly. The hand hold might be much higher than I could reach. I slid my fingers into a crack in the cement and prayed I keep the hold as I pulled myself up. I continued this blind and extremely slow process until I got to an open window.

I peered into it, seeing no guard, there was…nothing? It was a window into an empty room. I threw myself in, seeing that there had once been bars on this window. Someone, probably Abraham, took them off. I crept to the door, like I was stalking a deer. Gripping the handle I twisted it. It squeaked awfully, making me freeze. I saw a can of oil on the ground. I tried to reach for it, not letting the handle go because it would squeak again. It was out of my reach, so I stretched out and used my foot to grab the can. I slicked the handle down so much it almost opened itself. I oiled the hinges as well, just to be safe and opened the door. There was no one outside the room either. Making sure that the door didn't lock I shut it quietly.

I had two choices: going up or down.

I heard voices below. Neither sounded like Abe's so I ran up the stairs, my cloak flapping behind me. I knew it was a bad idea coming here, I regretted it now. I jumped at every squeak and every bump. I was terrified.

I found myself at the end of the stairs. So I opened the door slightly and found the balcony was empty as far as I could see. Hearing the voices behind me I rushed onto the balcony, shutting the door.

I ran around the towers' balcony, seeing no other opening. My only chance was to jump onto the roof of the tower. I did, hearing the door open, feeling a surge of strength. I swung myself up onto the roof.

I found that I was not alone up here. There was a man in a silvery green tunic He was looking out over the forest. He had hair that reminded me of a deer.

Abe. I mentally sighed, knowing I was safe for now. I shook my head, remembering that I had invaded his king's castle. From my experience of people, he would throw me in the dungeon. Yet another part of me whispered that Abe wouldn't do that. How could I be sure though? I heard someone else climbing onto the roof near Abe, so I hid, pressing myself closer to the dark roof. I have been grateful many times that my cloak was so dark; this was one of those times.

"What happened?" said a man with very dark hair, "you're back early."

"She wasn't there," Abe said blankly. They sat in an achingly long silence.

"Maybe she got caught in the house?"

"She would've told me"

"Maybe she didn't know?"

"Maybe,"

"Look," the dark haired man sighed, "you have no duties today. Why don't you go see if she got away?"

"If she didn't?"

"Then she didn't, at least then you'll know."

"I suppose so," Abe said looking down.

"You have no duties," the dark haired man said putting his hand on Abe's shoulder. Abe turned and look at the dark haired man, who was dressed finer the Abe was.

"Thank you," Abe said, smiling and shaking the man's hand. Abe then stood up and got off the roof. I heard the door open and close, but the dark haired man didn't move. I couldn't risk the door making noise with him around. Abe was going to the meadow though. The dark haired man whipped around, catching me in his view. I froze knowing I would be punished.

"So, you're Cinder?" the man asked politely, but knowingly. I nodded slowly, creeping back off the roof. The dark haired man smiled kindly, nodding. "I assume you probably got in the castle the way he does. Well, at least you can track him, that's better than the rest of us can do," he smiled, before erasing it, "I won't tell anyone you're here if I can see your face. Then you must swear to always help me when that boy goes missing. He's quite impossible to find."

I nodded and slowly took my hood off, revealing my gruesome face. His face went from amiable to extremely stony. I bit my lip, looking away. I closed my eyes, wishing I could melt into the floor. The man was kind, noble in his way of navigating these waters.

"I understand way your hood is always up. I wish there was something I could do, but I am not King. I have no power to force your step mother to allow you to leave. My friend will help you in any way he can." I nodded in shame, I face steadily going paler and paler, I pulled my hood up quickly.

"You look like you are going to faint!" the man said going towards me. I shook my head, still to shamed and frightened to speak. The man sighed, and smiled gesturing off into the woods. "You may leave if you wish."

I nodded, jumping off the roof and running to the door.

It opened however, and almost hit me. A man stepped out. I snuck around the door behind him, hearing the man shouting, "Sire, get off the roof!" I was gone by then, however.

I rushed down the stairs to the room with the open window. Flying in and out the room and down the tower.

I notice that Abe had seen something wrong with his previous tracks and stood in one spot studying them. I took off, stepping in his footsteps again.

When I reached the meadow I froze, hiding behind a tree. Abe was not there, and his tracks melted into his previous circles. I did not know where he was and did not want him to know that I'd been following him.

Eventually I gave up and walked into the meadow, knowing there was no way around this. Abe walked from the woods as well, just a few trees off from me.

"Hello," I said letting him walk up to me. He had a very thick, long, brown cloak on.

"Where've you been?" he asked as we walked from the meadow.

"Helping my step sisters, and following your tracks," I said deciding to come clean at least.

"Why were you following me?" he laughed. I shrugged, suddenly feeling very shy.

"I was just curious I guess," I said looking at the ground. He grinned broadly and we continued the day like any other.

XXXXX

"Cinder!" Avoca screamed as I was tying Brannon's dress. I yanked on the ribbons, nearly throwing myself on the floor.

"Tighter Aviana, tighter!" Step mother said threateningly.

"Guinevere!" Brannon exclaimed breathlessly, "I can hardly breathe as it is!"

"If you wish to breathe you mustn't eat," **She** said before accusing me of not pulling harder.

"Cinder if you don't get in here right now!" Avoca shrieked.

"Hush child, your turn will come!" **She** barked at her daughter, "Pull harder Aviana!" **She** said frustrated, shoving me to the ground and ripping the ribbons tighter than I thought possible. Brannon turned very red. I grabbed the power and went to help Brannon. Guinevere ripped it from my hands though and ordered me to Avoca's room.

"Lazy child. Honestly, why can she do nothing right?" Brannon shook her head, becoming extremely red.

"Finally!" Avoca declared, "Help me put this on!" she said throwing a bright pink dress at me. When I caught it I fell to the floor under its weight. "Get up!" Avoca said putting on the under dresses as I struggled to find the opening of the dress.

I did and slid it over Avoca, who stumbled a little bit. I tighten the strings and sewed a jewel back on before putting her hair up. Avoca gave me three necklaces. As I put them on her, she put on bracelets and rings. She decided she was perfect. I thought she looked ridiculous, not even royalty dressed so flashy. I helped her out, the weight of her dress and jewelry making it extremely difficult for her to walk steadily.

Brannon looked just as ridiculous. Like a mummy of ribbons, you could not see the dress for all the ribbon. Her face was a very pale pink, which I knew ought to be bright red, but **She** had put so much crème and powder on it.

I was caught between the two of them. One fainting under weight and the other fainting from the inability to breathe.

"Cinder!" Brannon gasped

"Cinder!" Avoca moaned. Thankfully Sir came to help Avoca down the stair, and Bartholomew practically carried Brannon down. I was assigned to get the trunks to the carriage.

I grabbed Avoca's first, struggling to drag it across the floor. I pushed and pulled and yanked and struggled and did everything I could think of to get that trunk to move. In the end I only got it into the doorway of her room.

I jumped over it and went into Brannon's room, pushing her trunk out into the hallway. I looked down the stairs and held onto one of the handles, slowly sliding the trunk down the stairs. It took a great deal of effort to keep from falling down or letting go. I got it down and pulled it to the carriage.

"Oh Guinevere! She's scratching my trunk ever so much!" Brannon struggled to cry. This unleashed **Her** fury and she slapped me, leaving three cuts on my face.

"Bartholomew, put this in the carriage and go get Avoca's trunk. Aviana obviously can't do this right." I ducked as Bartholomew walked past, but he kicked my legs, sending me sprawling to the ground.

Sir look sad, but the mockery of the sisters drowned anything he could do. I lay in the muddy snow, blood leaking off my chin and sunken eyes pleading for help.

_**She **_looked down at me and laughed. "Go get your cloak girl; no one should see that face. It will surely give them nightmares."

I stood up and ran into the house. I ran up the stairs and into the attic to get two things. My mother's cloak and a blanket. I stumbled and fell down the icy stairs outside. I ran and tried to get into the carriage, but **She** held me back.

"Ladies do not ride with servants. Get on the back." **She** glared so evilly at me I ran to the back just to escape her glare.

I was thankful not to ride with Them. **She** and the sisters said their goodbyes and we started off. **She** walked into the house before we had gone two steps. Sir however stood outside. I waved a small goodbye to him. He nodded and waved an equally small goodbye. I nodded and sighed, knowing I would never get my father's love like Brannon and Avoca had.


	8. Castle

The castle servants came and took the trunks from the carriage. Two servants carried each trunk. Servants came and helped Brannon and Avoca into the castle. Servants took the carriage and drove it to the stables where servants would take care of the old horse. Servants were absolutely everywhere. They lined the halls, cleaned the floors dusted the paintings, helped the nobles.

No servant even glanced in my direction. I was nothing more than a fly on the wall.

I loved it. I had nothing to do and all day to do it. I would love to live like this every day. Things were free and no one would question anything I did.

I remembered **Her** orders though. I became sad, trapped again. I knew both Avoca and Brannon would report to **Her**. My face fell and I trudged upstairs with the sisters. They adored everything about the castle and spoke like ladies, acted like ladies, looked like ladies. Had their hearts been good I would've thought them ladies, but they were cruel to the servants.

The sisters asked why they had been brought here and a messenger was sent directly from the queen to welcome them to the castle. Evidently the queen had thought it to be a good idea to introduce the Prince to the ladies in the kingdom. The queen said she was very grateful to them for coming so quickly and hoped their stay would be good. They would be introduced at dinner tonight at 6.

Which was only a half hour away.

The news brought Avoca and Brannon into a frenzy. Brannon told me to tighten her ribbons and Avoca gave me a hand full of fallen jewels. I thought I'd made quick work of their dresses; it was 6 by the time I was done. Servants came and took the sisters downstairs.

I remained in the room, with my cloak and hood on. The servants noticed me finally, asking if I wanted to come downstairs to eat. I almost said yes, but noticed Brannon was focusing, her back to me.

I shook my head, knowing the sisters wanted me to say yes so I would be punished.

"Are you sure? No one will see you," the old servant said. I nodded and went to clean up the room. I heard the door shut. I rushed to the window.

Our room was above a court yard. There was no way I could climb out without being seen by the guards. I frowned slightly and ran to the door, peeking out into the hall. There was a window across from our room. I looked around and ran to it. It led outside the castle, to the woods. I could escape. I pulled it open and jumped onto the sill.

A hand grabbed mine. I gasped and looked down at the person who would punish me.

The dark haired man.

"I didn't expect you to be back again so soon. I would warn you though; walking around in a cloak in such a manner makes people believe you're a spy."

"I'm not a spy," I gasped in surprise, before I ducked my head and jumped back to the ground.

"_I_ know you're not, but the guards don't,"

"You know why I can't take my hood off," I said shamefully.

"I believe the way to fix that is to eat. Come, dinner is ready," he said holding his arm out to me. My muddy hands shook; I couldn't touch his pristine white coat. I couldn't let Avoca or Brannon see me either. I just want to see Abe—no, no, I want to get outside so I could find some food.

"I can't, I'm not allowed out of the room,"

"Not allowed? On whose orders?" he demanded, almost laughing though

"My step mother, her daughters are making sure I stay in the room, if they see me out they'll tell **Her**,"

"I'm sure they'll make an exception when they see you're with me."

"I can't,"

"Why? Surely they'll let they're step sister eat? It's not like you're a servant,"

"No, I'm sorry—"

"Abe will be there," he smiled.

"Even so!" I gasped.

"My goodness, you really are terrified of them aren't you?" he said almost disgusted. My trembling frame just flew back into the room, shutting and locking the door quietly.

The old servant came with food later that night.

XXXXX

The next day I dressed Avoca and Brannon up. They were led out of the door by servants.

I did nothing all day. The old servant made sure I got breakfast and dinner. He said he worried that if he gave me too much to eat I would get sick. I did nothing all day except sleep. When Avoca and Brannon returned late that night I helped them undress and get in bed.

My day was amazing.

XXXXX

"Riding?" Brannon exclaimed when she saw the note, "no one said anything about riding!"

I desperately looked through their dresses to find a riding dress. Avoca shoved me aside and ripped all the dresses out, strewing them all over the floor.

"Why didn't you pack any?" Brannon growled, struggling not to yell at me. We had neighbors who would hear. My mouth opened and closed wildly as I tried to find an answer.

"Oh, don't waste your breath Brannon; she's too stupid to know. If we did explicitly tell her she wouldn't have done it." There came a knock on the door. I walked to the door, pulling my hood up. I was the only one to be dressed in more than night clothes, so they let me open the door.

"My dears," the old servant said holding a box, "the queen is letting every girl borrow a riding dress, as she knows she had forgotten to say you were riding. Also, your servant will have to come along. By order of the Prince."

"Cinder? Come along? To do what, fall off the horse?" Avoca laughed smugly. I thanked the servant and he gave me the box. I nodded and shut the door, terrified. My shaking hand pulled my hood off

"You went outside the room didn't you?" Brannon said. I shook my head, feeling all the blood leaving my face.

"I couldn't! I can barely talk to you two!" I exclaimed, pleadingly. They loved taking advantage of my pain.

"That's true; she's probably horrified of people," Avoca smiled ripping a royal purple dress from the box.

"Won't Guinevere be pleased about that," Brannon said snatching a midnight blue dress from the box. "I guess if the prince ordered it she'll have to come."

"Oh no, please," I begged, "please, tell him I got sick, or have a headache or anything! Please, leave me behind! I don't want to go!"

"No, no Cinder," Avoca said thrusting the pale silver dress at me. "You can't ask us to lie to the prince." My hands shook tremendously as I helped them into their dresses. Another knock cam at the door, Avoca answered it in a flourish. I hid in a corner. A little servant girl came in, holding cloaks. Three cloaks.

"Oh, good, Cinder can hide her face now," Avoca said ripping the cloaks from the girls' hands and throwing a emerald one to Brannon. She kept the purple one, which left the white one for me. The servant girl snuck in as Avoca shut the door. She demanded in a voice much too strong for a servant for me to get ready.

"Get in that bath; wash that grime off, get behind those ears. Here, dry off quickly, don't catch your death. My, do you ever eat? Here, eat this. Brush that hair, we don't have much time. My, you work fast. Jump in the dress Cinder, quick, quick, quick!"

The servant girl ordered me through everything, I flew into the dress and she stitched me into the dress faster than I thought possible.

"Cinder, don't say this to anyone, but this dress is much too big for you. It belonged to the Queen when she was younger. Now let's hide that face," she said throwing the silver hood onto my head. "Chin up, speak strong, be bold and you'll do fine." The knock came on the door and Brannon opened it.

Servants waited outside. Brannon and Avoca stepped into the hall, but the servant did not move. They only looked at me. I made sure my hood was on and meekly stepped into the hall. I had to pull my skirts up to walk. I saw none of the other girls did that so I dropped my skirts, letting them fall all the way to the floor. It was hard not to step on them.

I walked near the back, listening to Avoca's and Brannon's criticisms.

"Look, whats-her-name, the Duchess of Wimberley? Her nose looks even bigger than yesterday, and that dress! Do you think she's color blind?"

"Has no fashion sense more like it. No sense of humor either," Brannon hissed. I fell behind, spying someone in the group. There was little blonde lady in green. Thyme. I walked up to her, and touched her shoulder.

"Ella!" she gasped in surprise when she turned around. I gasped as well. Thyme put one hand on my shoulder and the other on her heart, "don't scare me like that. What are you doing here anyway?"

"The sisters got invited here and I got dragged along. Now the prince says that all the servants had to come."

"Really, he didn't tell me that. You're dress is gorgeous by the way," she said grabbing my hand and going through the crowd.

"Thank you," I said confused. I was the only faux lady? "Why are we going riding?"

"Actually, I heard this is like a weeding out."

"How long is this ride?"

"I'm not sure; I suppose we'll find out right? Why don't we ride together?"

"Sure, it'd be nice to have a friend," I smiled, looking at her. She nodded and gave a bright smile as we entered a group of ladies. She introduced me to her friends. One of them was the Duchess of Wimberley. She reminded me of Isabeau, with red hair. Her eyes were grey though; her hair was straight and tied in a knot on top of her head. I thought she had a very nice nose, and her dress was a lovely bluish grey.

"Katy, Becca, Aurora, this is Ella, she'll be riding with us," Thyme said brightly as the men walked into the square.

"Hello Ella, I'm Rebecca," said a girl with short black hair and an elegant riding cap.

"Catherine, daughter of the Duke of Wimberley," she said before winking, "I just love saying that."

"Aurora," a regal blond said tiredly, "I come from a neighboring kingdom."

"Hello," I smiled shaking their hands. They looked astonished, like they've never shaken a hand before, Aurora studied me strangely.

"Oh, goodness!" Thyme laughed good-naturedly, "ladies, Ella lives far out in the country. Her only friends were boys, can you imagine?" Thankfully the girls all laughed and accepted this and talked and laughed with me about this.

"Of course I won!" I smiled impishly, "Simon couldn't very well hit a lady could he?" Simon was one of my childhood friends, before the same sickness that took Isabeau took him. We fought and raced every day.

The ladies laughed as some gentlemen entered our group. Among them were Abe and the dark haired man.

"Andres," Becca said as a short but broad red haired man stood next to her, "this is Ella. Could you show her how a lady ought to be greeted? She's never been taught properly," Becca said winking at me. Andres looked adoringly at Becca and turned to me. He took my hand, to my astonishment, kissed it. I struggled to keep my face from showing how shocked I was.

"Oh, Ella," Aurora said slowly, like she couldn't figure out the words, "do not be so shocked… As a lady of the court… you must learn… to be greeted in… such a manner." The dark haired man nodded and Abe smiled encouragingly. I made sure my cloak was over my face subconsciously.

"Ladies," Abe said, a smile in his eye, "shall we go get the horses?"

I grinned and nodded, walking with them. Aurora walked with the dark haired man, Becca walked with Andres, Catherine and Thyme walked with a tall, fair man. I walked with Abe.

"This is a surprise," I smiled shyly, "I was sure you'd be wondering the woods."

"I thought you'd gotten lost the past two days," he smiled.

"Lost in the woods? You don't seem very upset by that fact," I watched the ground.

"You could take care of yourself," he winked

"So you knew I was here all along?"

"Of course, I saw two horrid ladies. They were so awful they either must be witches or your step sisters—look there they are, over there." Abe pointed a ways down the lane. Avoca and Brannon were standing alone in a group of noblemen.

"They are my step sisters. They appear to be very nice though, in public."

"Unless you're caught with them alone," Abe said walking into the stables with us.

"I assume you were caught with them?"

"Yes, me and Brigham," he said gesturing to the dark haired man deep in conversation with Aurora.

"I'm sorry,"

"I know you are," he sighed, but grinned as he led me to a little mare. It was a pale thing, with a dark mane, stabled next to Goliath. They were inversely similar. Goliath was dark with a pale mane.

"This is Moonbeam, we call her Luna though," Abe said leading the little mare out. She looked like glass, but was very excited. I walked up to Abe, standing quite close to him I noticed, and stroked Luna's pale neck.

Luna looked over at me with wide eyes, like she would laugh. I smiled at her, and she neighed happily, shaking her dark mane. I looked up at Abraham, who was watching me.

"She's very nice," I said suddenly realizing how close we were and taking a step back. Abe lost his balance slightly as Luna looked around at all the people coming in. Servants were assigning horses to people. I noticed Avoca and Brannon both got chocolaty horses that looked like they would fall asleep.

"She's yours—f-for today!" Abe said stumbling over the words. I looked astounded at him, before smiling gratefully. I took a step towards him—to hug him in my excitement, but then I realized what I was doing. I turned my back on him in horror, but erased it from my demeanor.

I kept very calm walking around him to the saddle. Seeing Brigham lifting Aurora into the saddle, and Andres lift Becca into her saddle I looked at Abe.

My heart pounded wildly, the butterflies in my stomach flapped harder. He lifted me onto Luna. He was very strong. I smiled and whispered a thank you. He nodded, patting Luna before he swung onto Goliath. I pulled my hood lower over my face and looked for my step sisters.

They were already riding away with four gentlemen each. The other girls only had one. Avoca stole a glance in my direction as Abe and I pushed our horses back to the group. Her face went red in anger when she saw my group.

I looked over at Abe, who looked back at what I was watching. His jaw clenched when he saw my step sisters. I touched his shoulder as his hands began to shake. He looked over at me, and smirked. I smiled shyly at him as our group left the palace grounds. The King and Queen even said goodbye to our group.

That must mean the prince was in this group! I kept my head down to keep from examining Andres, Brigham or the blonde man too hard. Brannon had seen, but the men around her insisted she stay. I did not think Abe was the prince, he got out of the castle too much too often.

Abe and I rode in front, Becca and Andres falling quickly behind. Brigham and Aurora fell behind soon too. Thyme broke off at some point, to go to town I knew. Catherine and the fair man also fell behind. All in under a half hour.

"So, have you ridden much?" Abe asked, after seeing no one was with us.

"Not since my mother was alive. Have you?"

"I'm a soldier, that's all we do practically," he laughed. Goliath and Luna were both rather restless I saw, they have been since we left the grounds.

I bit my lip when I smiled at him, a mischievous smile I had not smiled since I was a child. He looked strangely at me, like he was surprised and in pain. I felt like running, I knew Luna wanted to too.

I let her go and Luna took off like an arrow. I laughed happily as we raced over the snow, my white cloak rippling behind me. I heard Abe genuinely laugh as well and Goliath thunder behind us.

"Come on Luna," I say softly to her. She neighed and went faster. My little mare lept over a log and dove into the forest, abandoning the trail. Abe laughed as well, chasing us. My hood fell off, and my dark hair whipped behind me. I glanced over my shoulder quickly, Abe was staring again. I pulled my hood up quickly and tied it down.

Luna splashed through a shallow river, stopping in the middle, when the freezing water started to hurt her tiny hooves. She neighed and pranced in place. I tried to push her back to the edge, but she wouldn't do it.

"Ah, you've been caught!" Abe exclaimed breathlessly

"Not of my own accord," I said turning to facing him as Luna danced in a circle, "how do I get her out?"

"If you promise not to say you've beaten me I shall help you!" he grinned jokingly.

"Is that all? Such a gentleman," I laughed, before hearing a group behind us. I turned and saw on the trail a large group of men, with two girls in it. Avoca, at least, still had her head to mock me.

"Oh Cinder, I told you that you shouldn't have come. She doesn't know how to ride well. She's a servant in fact, a country servant," Avoca laughed, causing the others to laugh. Brannon on the other hand was so wrought with anger that she said nothing, only glared.

"I forced her into the river, and to come on the ride. She said she didn't want to, but who could stay inside on a day like this?" Abe told them. At that time my shame and terror had grown to tremendous heights. I shoved Luna out of the river, up the hill, across the trail in front of the group and into the woods.

"Even you can't catch a fairy!" one of the man yelled as Abe chased me. Avoca and Brannon called out to him.

"Cinder!" Abe called, ignoring them, "Cinder! Slow down!" I could not be stopped though; I flew through the woods and out into a very large meadow. Luna and I chased our shadows clear across the meadow, outracing Goliath.

Goliath neigh gruffly and I felt Luna slow down. The war horse evened out with us.

"I guess you did beat us," I whispered. I was still afraid of the punishment I was sure to get when I got back to the house.

"Cinder," Abe said kindly, "they can't hurt you here."

"What happens when I get back to **Her** though?" I said flatly. He had no answer for that.

Running away was out of the question with all this snow on the ground.

XXXXX

When Abe and I rode back we were laughing, breathless from another race and very wet from various snow ball fights. The sun was nearly set and most of the people had returned Abe picked me up off Luna. I put my hands on his shoulders to steady myself. He set me on the ground, laughter in his eye.

I loved today, it was the most fun I'd had in years. I laughed and ran and played in the snow. Even with the gypsies or the fair I didn't have this much fun. I realized that neither of them had Abraham. I looked into his green eyes that reminded me of spring grass. He eyes stared down at me. I bit my lip when I realized that I might actually love this man.

"Well, don't you two look dashing," Thyme said riding her palomino up to us and jumping off. We lept apart as she handed the pony to a servant. She stopped cold when she saw how wet we were.

"Snow ball fights?" she asked, taking Abe's cloak off me and handing it back to him. "Come on Ella, let's get you dried up, you'll catch your death." Abe walked with us back to the castle. Thyme rushed me upstairs to her rooms, which I found Catherine was also using.

"Oh, hello Ella, hello Thyme, isn't Marcus charming?" she said happily, "look, he gave me a flower. Where did he find a flower sin the dead of winter?"

"I'm not sure; can Ella borrow one of your dresses? I'm afraid mine are too short for her."

"Yes, but they may be too big, twig that you are," she said, her grey eyes twinkling. I walked over to her, seeing a small bouquet of lavender.

"Oh," I sighed smelling them, "Marcus must love you quite a lot,"

"Do you think so?" she smiled, a blush creeping to her pale cheeks as she played with her red hair.

"Why else would he get you flowers?" I asked. She smiled broadly and nodded, handing me a simple blue dress. I put it on, Thyme tying it. I kept my cloak on.

The three of us walked downstairs, feeling cold. Most people had wrappings on. I sat next to Thyme and Catherine, theorizing why it was so cold. I laughed with them. I was becoming fast friends with them. Becca joined us and eventually Aurora. They brought along Abe, Brigham, Andres and Marcus. Abe came to sit by me. At first I was flattered but noticed that it was the seating which made him sit there.

We ate dinner and went into a large comfortable-but cold-room. Groups went to different parts of the room. My group settled into talking about the snow. Andres was in the middle of a story of him and Marcus as children playing in the snow when a hand grabbed my hood.

I was nearly ripped to the floor as the person ripped the silver hood completely off the cloak. I held my neck and gasped loudly.

Aurora dropped her glass which shattered. Andres had frozen in telling his story. Marcus had stood up, Catherine looked aghast with her hand over her open mouth. Both of Thyme's hands were over her mouth, she shook her head in shook, her eyes filling with tears. Abe caught me before I could fall to the floor. I looked up at him with wide teal eyes.

They were in a skeletal face though.

"She is an imposter your highness!" Avoca said pointing at me as Brigham stood up.

"You are on dangerous ground!" Abe declared, glaring at Avoca, and Brannon behind her.

I ran though, when I saw the countless horrified eyes. I untied the cloak, leaving the remains on the floor as I flew from the room.

Brannon and Avoca were escorted from the castle the next day. Everyone saw me as either their servant or sister, so I was to go with them.

I do not recall the rest of the week. Bartholomew fought me every moment of every day.


	9. Run

This was the first day that They were going into town. I was almost as excited as They were. They even paid me a compliment. For Them it was compliment anyway.

"Cinder! Slow down before I call in Bartholomew!" Brannon said loudly as I wrenched the ribbons tightly.

"At least she's moving quickly. Other times she barely moves at all!" Avoca laughed as I stitched a jewel on her dress so quickly I was done before I got on my knees.

"Oh bravo Ella!" Avoca squealed pushing me aside, "you finally did something right." Of course **She** stepped in at that time and found something horribly wrong with it all. They left quickly however and went to town.

As soon as I heard the carriage leave I jumped from the house and into the forest. I ran to town so fast nothing, not even Bartholomew, could catch me. I was free from Them and that awful prison of a house. The thought made me so happy that I thought I could fly through the woods.

Just as I was smiling though, from utter joy, I heard something behind me.

A crunch.

In the snow.

Not the solid thump of falling snow, but the stuttered step of a follower. I didn't stop, or slow down, but I did look behind me. There was nothing, and no one. Only the dark silhouettes of trees rushing by in the blinding white snow.

I heard something else. Bird called loudly. I didn't know what to make of it, so I just followed my instinct. I grabbed a branch from the ground and ran. Faster and faster, flying over the snow with reckless abandon.

Now that the people knew they were discovered they didn't even try to remain silent. They thundered and rumbled through the snow.

I ran as fast as I could, praying they wouldn't catch me. I was racing through the snow as fast as a doe.

My trackers ran as well, one faster than the others. I spun around and hit the closest one so hard it broke the tree branch. He fell to the ground, holding his arm. I picked up a second branch and took off again, flying into town. The trackers were right at my heels.

I ran down an alley way, checking behind me all the time. I heard the echo's, and the voices of the men. On the walls, the shadows of the men chasing me. I looked around corners before moving. They sounded as if they had surrounded me. Growing louder and louder. Coming closer and closer, circling me it seemed.

"Cinder," someone grabbed my shoulder. I gasped and swung the branch at him. He threw his arm up though, letting the branch crack on his forearm.

"Abe!" I gasped, "Have you been following me?"

"No, why? Is someone following you?" he asked looking behind us.

"I think so," I whispered, wondering why he didn't see or hear them.

"You think so?"

"I don't know why they were," I whispered, panicking. Anyone who tracked me was sent by Her. I'm with the woman and I'm still being tracked. Can I not get a break?

"What if they were just other hunters in the woods?"

"They weren't. Help me," I begged, hearing the footsteps from down the alley. We ran through the back ways of town, headed to Mr. Becker's store. I slipped in the store, terrified of being spotted on the street. I tugged my hood farther down on my face.

Abe came in behind me and walked up to Mr. Becker.

"Have there been anyone new that you've noticed?"

"Can't say, who you looking for?" Mr. Becker asked putting bread on the shelves. Abe asked me what they looked like.

I could not say. All I knew was they were unlike the ones my Aunt and **Her** would send after me. **Her** trackers would've shot me, these would not hurt me.

"Why wouldn't they hurt me?" I asked him

"I don't know," Abe said shaking his head, staring at the ground.

"What's this about trackers?" Mr. Becker said turning his full attention to us.

"There are people in the woods!" I gasped softly.

"Cinder," Mr. Becker said taking my hand reassuringly, "when was the last time you ate?"

"It's not a hallucination Mr. Becker!" I said taking my hand from his grasp, "There really are people chasing me." I was tired of people not believing me. There were people who chased me in those woods. Again! I will always be chased! There is no place for me, no home. I'll be chased out of it.

"I have to agree with her Mr. Becker, these do sound real. Do you know Cinder to make up a story like this?" Abe said stealing a glance out the window.

"No, I don't, but why would people be tracking her? She's at home, there's no reason to!"

"I don't have all the answers!" Abe declared getting frustrated, "I just know she's not making this up!"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I—" Abe said looking at me.

"You don't know _all_ the answers?" I asked, "You know something!"

"Cinder! I'm a Captain; it's my job to know things!"

"What do you know?"

"I know..." he sighed greatly rubbing his mouth as he studied me, "the Greeks have infiltrated the country. You may have been targeted because they saw you with the Prince."

"Why? I must have looked like a servant to them,"

"Not that last day, they may think the prince is in love with you,"

"Why would he be in love with me?" I asked confused.

"I don't know! Go ask him yourself," Abe said getting angry at me. That made me jump, and made me get angry with Abe.

"That's not even possible!"

"You're so negative!"

"Negative? At least I don't shrug off duties!" I said, raising my voice.

"Duties? I'm supposed to be here!"

"Why? What could you possibly be doing?!"

"You might want to lower your voice," Mr. Becker said, "Abe, you're yelling."

"So was Cinder!"

"According to Cinders standards, yes she was yelling,"

I smirked; I had gotten the upper hand in this fight.

Fight? I had fought with Abe? I felt bad about that.

"You haven't seen anyone new, specifically Greek?" Abe asked

"I haven't," he said frowning.

"Thank you Mr. Becker," I smiled at him before following Abe out the door. We walked into an alley. I felt bad for arguing with him, but I wish he told me. I thought I was going to die! Abe however simmered dangerously in his anger. I knew it was my fault; I should not have pushed him so.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to him, "I shouldn't have yelled at you. You were doing what was best." Abe sighed next to me, his anger diminishing.

"I should've told you. I knew they would come sometime."

"I'll just stay lower. You watch yourself though; you're close to the Prince."

"I do," Abe said as we walked from town into the forest, "I know how to watch myself, you don't—"

"I know how to hide; I've done it before,"

"I'm afraid that's how they find you. They know you hide, they'll be looking for people who hide."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused, looking up at him.

"They know your tricks,"

"No, how could they?" I gasped, "How long have you known?"

"Only a week," Abe said defensively. My mouth was open in shock. How would I stay in the woods if they would chase me? I wasn't safe in the woods now either? Would my life always be full of such disappointment? I have no place to go.

We came upon my tracks and theirs. My tracks were far apart, I almost did fly to town. Abe was looking at the other tracks, there were four sets. He crouched down next to the tracks.

"These were pretty tall men, they're faster than I am," Abe said

"Good thing I run fast," I said looking at the dark trees. Abe sat, studying the tracks

I heard something behind us, it sounded like snow crunching. The same crunch I heard the first time. I looked behind us, through the dark skeletal trees. I saw nothing, just like the first time.

I gasped a loud "run" before taking off. Abe looked up after me in confusion, but stood up anyway. I heard Abe start moving a second before the trackers broke their silence. Abe ran up next to me and we both ran from the trackers.

"Run," I said to Abe as he fell behind, "come on Abe!"

"I told you, they're faster than me. My only option is to fight!" Abe yelled up to me.

"They know your plan now!" I said back to him. Abe ran back to me and we flew through the snow. The people ran behind us. He and I jumped over a fallen log.

Only I was lighter and got better footing then Abe. Abe was fatigued and I was not I flew farther than he did. Behind the log there was only a meter of land left, after that was a cliff.

I screamed as I fell off that cliff.

"No!" Abe shouted, as did the trackers.

For the first time in my life I was glad for the snow. Closing my eyes I flipped and rolled down the side of the cliff face, snow softening each hit and landing, throwing white softness around me. By the time I rolled to the bottom of the cliff I was too numb to feel anything anyway. I kept my eyes closed and just laid in the snow, adoring in how good it felt to lay still. Maybe time should just stop here and let me have this break. I didn't feel anything, and I loved the feel of nothing. Only something ruined it.

"Cinder," Abe said as a wave of snow fell on top of me, "Cinder get up. They'll find a way down." I didn't want to, the snow felt too good to get up. I put my hands down and pushed up, disappointedly, but my leg wouldn't work. I gladly fell back into the snow.

"Come on, Cinder," Abe said picking me up from the lovely snow, "they're going to catch us." I bumped in his arms as he ran, too cold and too dizzy to protest. Time seemed to be frozen, I felt like I was dipping in and out of consciousness.

The sun was so bright; I couldn't see much more than white.

There was such ringing in my ears.

I could feel Abe's heart; it beat so slowly. I worried about that.

My head started to ache, like my brain was swelling.

I eventually heard men shouting.

Then, all at once, everything sped back up. My leg was on fire. People were on top of the cliff. Abe was breathing very hard. His heart was racing.

"Abe!" I moaned in pain my leg exploded in pain every time Abe took a step. I grabbed my leg, keeping my eyes closed. It was sticking in a strange angle.

"Abe!" I shrieked as he jumped onto the road. He couldn't even answer from lack of breath. I sat up quickly in his arms as he stumbled slightly, hearing the trackers jumping onto the road behind us.

"Abe," I said looking over his shoulder seeing the four dark haired men running a distance down the road. Abe was struggling to keep this break neck pace. I have no idea why he said he was slow. He was very fast and very strong.

Abe carried me up to the castle door and banged tremendously on it. I looked behind us, seeing the four men had vanished.

I looked up at him, feeling that my hood had shaken off. I yanked it back on and the door opened. Abe brought me inside, my leg exploding with each step.

"Get her to the physician," Abe said, breathing hard, "I need to speak with the commander and the King."

"Abe, don't leave me," I whispered barely, fighting to stay conscious. Abe looked quickly at me as if he didn't hear. I fell limp.

"Wait, keep her conscious, I've seen people die when they fall asleep with concussions," someone said.

"Cinder," Abe said shaking me back awake, "you need to stay awake."

"Please Abe," I said sleepily, "let me sleep."

"Get Brigham here, I need to speak to him," Abe said picking me back up and taking me somewhere. The horrid man who said not to let me sleep left. The fire remained though.

"How did you get down the cliff and the trackers didn't?"

"I went after you when you fell. I'm kind of surprised I'm not broken either."

"Help me," I said quietly, as the fire exploded for no reason, "where's Adam?"

"Why Adam?" he said kicking a door open.

"He knows how to set bones," I explained wincing awfully as he put me on the bed. He looked sadly down at me.

"I know how to,"

"I didn't know that," I whispered, "where did you learn to set bones?"

"War, you pick up a thing or two,"

"Can you set it then? Now?" I begged feeling the fire pulse through me. Abe looked at the door quickly, before at me.

"Cinder, I'm sorry," he began, getting on his knees. I pulled my cloak aside to reveal the broken leg. Abe slowly and gripped the two bones that should've been one. His hands were very firm.

"Ready?" he asked his green eyes wide. I nodded, bracing myself for the set. He breathed out slowly, and I closed my eyes.

Next came the sickening pop and fire rushing threw my veins with a horrible vengeance. I choked back a scream and stiffened every part of my body to try and ward off the fire. I stared up at the ceiling, trying in vain to hold back tears.

Abe rushed through splinting it. He made the splint very strong and very secure, it warded off the fire. He put his hand on the side of my face, murmuring kind things.

I breathed out, the air coming out in a rush from my tensed lungs. I looked at the ceiling, waiting for my eyes to dry. I attempted to fill my lungs but it took two tries to accomplish. I realized his hand was on my cheek.

I looked back down at Abe, who looked pitifully at me as I looked at him.

"Thanks," I said throwing the cloak back over my leg. Suddenly, within my soul, I felt the blossom of friendship that I had been trying so hard to stifle, bloom.

"The Prince," a man announced, opening the door to Brigham.

My eyes finally closed with two things: Abe kissing my forehead and the wonderful words "let her sleep." I can't really remember those clearly and they had faded from my memory before I awoke.

XXXXX

Abe was walking me home, with a sack over his shoulder, teaching me how to use the crutches. I think I was getting pretty good at it. My sleep that day was good for me, I felt much better. It was almost sunset, so I would try to get even more sleep. He and I walked all the way home with no one chasing us.

I had to climb up the wall to get into the house. By climb, I mean awkwardly hop on one leg while using my arms to do the actual climbing. When I got into the window Abe tossed my crutches up. He climbed up. I looked curiously at him.

I sat down on my blankets. He looked disgusted. I frowned sadly, looking at my knees. He shook his head and set the sack on the ground.

"Cinder," he said, "I've discussed this with the other commanders extensively. We know that the Greeks have infiltrated our country. What they did to you was just evidence of how far they've gotten in. This will drive the nobles into action."

"So, you're leaving?"

"Yes, from now to the end of May. There's food in the sack"

"May? How, when?"

"In a small force, just to drive them into the surrounding countries. It'll be quick."

"That's good, you must protect the country," I said, my heart grinding slowly away. Just as soon as I let a friend into my heart he leaves.

"Yes, but..." the sentence dwindled off as I took my hood off. I knew he was staring at my sunken face. I pretended as though I didn't notice.

"Are you leaving tomorrow?" I asked

"Yes"

"Oh," I said softly looking down, "You must get your sleep then," I whispered, quietly looking up at him. He looked down at me, searching for something. He only nodded and climbed out the window. I watched him go back into the woods, feeling tears.

It was strange, to have water running down your face. No matter what I did they still came, I had no control of the stream. Nor could I control my breathing. It was as if him leaving had taken every bit of basic self control I had. I hadn't cried so hard since Isabeau died.

I knew I should not have gotten attached. I wish I'd never met him. What if he were erased from my life? The thought caused more tears to come.


	10. Bones

This was the first day that They were going into town. I was almost as excited as They were. They even paid me a compliment. For Them it was compliment anyway.

"Cinder! Slow down before I call in Bartholomew!" Brannon said loudly as I wrenched the ribbons tightly.

"At least she's moving quickly. Other times she barely moves at all!" Avoca laughed as I stitched a jewel on her dress so quickly I was done before I got on my knees.

"Oh bravo Ella!" Avoca squealed pushing me aside, "you finally did something right." Of course **She** stepped in at that time and found something horribly wrong with it all. They left quickly however and went to town.

As soon as I heard the carriage leave I jumped from the house and into the forest. I ran to town so fast nothing, not even Bartholomew, could catch me. I was free from Them and that awful prison of a house. The thought made me so happy that I thought I could fly through the woods.

Just as I was smiling though, from utter joy, I heard something behind me.

A crunch.

In the snow.

Not the solid thump of falling snow, but the stuttered step of a follower. I didn't stop, or slow down, but I did look behind me. There was nothing, and no one. Only the dark silhouettes of trees rushing by in the blinding white snow.

I heard something else. Bird called loudly. I didn't know what to make of it, so I just followed my instinct. I grabbed a branch from the ground and ran. Faster and faster, flying over the snow with reckless abandon.

Now that the people knew they were discovered they didn't even try to remain silent. They thundered and rumbled through the snow.

I ran as fast as I could, praying they wouldn't catch me. I was racing through the snow as fast as a doe.

My trackers ran as well, one faster than the others. I spun around and hit the closest one so hard it broke the tree branch. He fell to the ground, holding his arm. I picked up a second branch and took off again, flying into town. The trackers were right at my heels.

I ran down an alley way, checking behind me all the time. I heard the echo's, and the voices of the men. On the walls, the shadows of the men chasing me. I looked around corners before moving. They sounded as if they had surrounded me. Growing louder and louder. Coming closer and closer, circling me it seemed.

"Cinder," someone grabbed my shoulder. I gasped and swung the branch at him. He threw his arm up though, letting the branch crack on his forearm.

"Abe!" I gasped, "Have you been following me?"

"No, why? Is someone following you?" he asked looking behind us.

"I think so," I whispered, wondering why he didn't see or hear them.

"You think so?"

"I don't know why they were," I whispered, panicking. Anyone who tracked me was sent by Her. I'm with the woman and I'm still being tracked. Can I not get a break?

"What if they were just other hunters in the woods?"

"They weren't. Help me," I begged, hearing the footsteps from down the alley. We ran through the back ways of town, headed to Mr. Becker's store. I slipped in the store, terrified of being spotted on the street. I tugged my hood farther down on my face.

Abe came in behind me and walked up to Mr. Becker.

"Have there been anyone new that you've noticed?"

"Can't say, who you looking for?" Mr. Becker asked putting bread on the shelves. Abe asked me what they looked like.

I could not say. All I knew was they were unlike the ones my Aunt and **Her** would send after me. **Her** trackers would've shot me, these would not hurt me.

"Why wouldn't they hurt me?" I asked him

"I don't know," Abe said shaking his head, staring at the ground.

"What's this about trackers?" Mr. Becker said turning his full attention to us.

"There are people in the woods!" I gasped softly.

"Cinder," Mr. Becker said taking my hand reassuringly, "when was the last time you ate?"

"It's not a hallucination Mr. Becker!" I said taking my hand from his grasp, "There really are people chasing me." I was tired of people not believing me. There were people who chased me in those woods. Again! I will always be chased! There is no place for me, no home. I'll be chased out of it.

"I have to agree with her Mr. Becker, these do sound real. Do you know Cinder to make up a story like this?" Abe said stealing a glance out the window.

"No, I don't, but why would people be tracking her? She's at home, there's no reason to!"

"I don't have all the answers!" Abe declared getting frustrated, "I just know she's not making this up!"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I—" Abe said looking at me.

"You don't know _all_ the answers?" I asked, "You know something!"

"Cinder! I'm a Captain; it's my job to know things!"

"What do you know?"

"I know..." he sighed greatly rubbing his mouth as he studied me, "the Greeks have infiltrated the country. You may have been targeted because they saw you with the Prince."

"Why? I must have looked like a servant to them,"

"Not that last day, they may think the prince is in love with you,"

"Why would he be in love with me?" I asked confused.

"I don't know! Go ask him yourself," Abe said getting angry at me. That made me jump, and made me get angry with Abe.

"That's not even possible!"

"You're so negative!"

"Negative? At least I don't shrug off duties!" I said, raising my voice.

"Duties? I'm supposed to be here!"

"Why? What could you possibly be doing?!"

"You might want to lower your voice," Mr. Becker said, "Abe, you're yelling."

"So was Cinder!"

"According to Cinders standards, yes she was yelling,"

I smirked; I had gotten the upper hand in this fight.

Fight? I had fought with Abe? I felt bad about that.

"You haven't seen anyone new, specifically Greek?" Abe asked

"I haven't," he said frowning.

"Thank you Mr. Becker," I smiled at him before following Abe out the door. We walked into an alley. I felt bad for arguing with him, but I wish he told me. I thought I was going to die! Abe however simmered dangerously in his anger. I knew it was my fault; I should not have pushed him so.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to him, "I shouldn't have yelled at you. You were doing what was best." Abe sighed next to me, his anger diminishing.

"I should've told you. I knew they would come sometime."

"I'll just stay lower. You watch yourself though; you're close to the Prince."

"I do," Abe said as we walked from town into the forest, "I know how to watch myself, you don't—"

"I know how to hide; I've done it before,"

"I'm afraid that's how they find you. They know you hide, they'll be looking for people who hide."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused, looking up at him.

"They know your tricks,"

"No, how could they?" I gasped, "How long have you known?"

"Only a week," Abe said defensively. My mouth was open in shock. How would I stay in the woods if they would chase me? I wasn't safe in the woods now either? Would my life always be full of such disappointment? I have no place to go.

We came upon my tracks and theirs. My tracks were far apart, I almost did fly to town. Abe was looking at the other tracks, there were four sets. He crouched down next to the tracks.

"These were pretty tall men, they're faster than I am," Abe said

"Good thing I run fast," I said looking at the dark trees. Abe sat, studying the tracks

I heard something behind us, it sounded like snow crunching. The same crunch I heard the first time. I looked behind us, through the dark skeletal trees. I saw nothing, just like the first time.

I gasped a loud "run" before taking off. Abe looked up after me in confusion, but stood up anyway. I heard Abe start moving a second before the trackers broke their silence. Abe ran up next to me and we both ran from the trackers.

"Run," I said to Abe as he fell behind, "come on Abe!"

"I told you, they're faster than me. My only option is to fight!" Abe yelled up to me.

"They know your plan now!" I said back to him. Abe ran back to me and we flew through the snow. The people ran behind us. He and I jumped over a fallen log.

Only I was lighter and got better footing then Abe. Abe was fatigued and I was not I flew farther than he did. Behind the log there was only a meter of land left, after that was a cliff.

I screamed as I fell off that cliff.

"No!" Abe shouted, as did the trackers.

For the first time in my life I was glad for the snow. Closing my eyes I flipped and rolled down the side of the cliff face, snow softening each hit and landing, throwing white softness around me. By the time I rolled to the bottom of the cliff I was too numb to feel anything anyway. I kept my eyes closed and just laid in the snow, adoring in how good it felt to lay still. Maybe time should just stop here and let me have this break. I didn't feel anything, and I loved the feel of nothing. Only something ruined it.

"Cinder," Abe said as a wave of snow fell on top of me, "Cinder get up. They'll find a way down." I didn't want to, the snow felt too good to get up. I put my hands down and pushed up, disappointedly, but my leg wouldn't work. I gladly fell back into the snow.

"Come on, Cinder," Abe said picking me up from the lovely snow, "they're going to catch us." I bumped in his arms as he ran, too cold and too dizzy to protest. Time seemed to be frozen, I felt like I was dipping in and out of consciousness.

The sun was so bright; I couldn't see much more than white.

There was such ringing in my ears.

I could feel Abe's heart; it beat so slowly. I worried about that.

My head started to ache, like my brain was swelling.

I eventually heard men shouting.

Then, all at once, everything sped back up. My leg was on fire. People were on top of the cliff. Abe was breathing very hard. His heart was racing.

"Abe!" I moaned in pain my leg exploded in pain every time Abe took a step. I grabbed my leg, keeping my eyes closed. It was sticking in a strange angle.

"Abe!" I shrieked as he jumped onto the road. He couldn't even answer from lack of breath. I sat up quickly in his arms as he stumbled slightly, hearing the trackers jumping onto the road behind us.

"Abe," I said looking over his shoulder seeing the four dark haired men running a distance down the road. Abe was struggling to keep this break neck pace. I have no idea why he said he was slow. He was very fast and very strong.

Abe carried me up to the castle door and banged tremendously on it. I looked behind us, seeing the four men had vanished.

I looked up at him, feeling that my hood had shaken off. I yanked it back on and the door opened. Abe brought me inside, my leg exploding with each step.

"Get her to the physician," Abe said, breathing hard, "I need to speak with the commander and the King."

"Abe, don't leave me," I whispered barely, fighting to stay conscious. Abe looked quickly at me as if he didn't hear. I fell limp.

"Wait, keep her conscious, I've seen people die when they fall asleep with concussions," someone said.

"Cinder," Abe said shaking me back awake, "you need to stay awake."

"Please Abe," I said sleepily, "let me sleep."

"Get Brigham here, I need to speak to him," Abe said picking me back up and taking me somewhere. The horrid man who said not to let me sleep left. The fire remained though.

"How did you get down the cliff and the trackers didn't?"

"I went after you when you fell. I'm kind of surprised I'm not broken either."

"Help me," I said quietly, as the fire exploded for no reason, "where's Adam?"

"Why Adam?" he said kicking a door open.

"He knows how to set bones," I explained wincing awfully as he put me on the bed. He looked sadly down at me.

"I know how to,"

"I didn't know that," I whispered, "where did you learn to set bones?"

"War, you pick up a thing or two,"

"Can you set it then? Now?" I begged feeling the fire pulse through me. Abe looked at the door quickly, before at me.

"Cinder, I'm sorry," he began, getting on his knees. I pulled my cloak aside to reveal the broken leg. Abe slowly and gripped the two bones that should've been one. His hands were very firm.

"Ready?" he asked his green eyes wide. I nodded, bracing myself for the set. He breathed out slowly, and I closed my eyes.

Next came the sickening pop and fire rushing threw my veins with a horrible vengeance. I choked back a scream and stiffened every part of my body to try and ward off the fire. I stared up at the ceiling, trying in vain to hold back tears.

Abe rushed through splinting it. He made the splint very strong and very secure, it warded off the fire. He put his hand on the side of my face, murmuring kind things.

I breathed out, the air coming out in a rush from my tensed lungs. I looked at the ceiling, waiting for my eyes to dry. I attempted to fill my lungs but it took two tries to accomplish. I realized his hand was on my cheek.

I looked back down at Abe, who looked pitifully at me as I looked at him.

"Thanks," I said throwing the cloak back over my leg. Suddenly, within my soul, I felt the blossom of friendship that I had been trying so hard to stifle, bloom.

"The Prince," a man announced, opening the door to Brigham.

My eyes finally closed with two things: Abe kissing my forehead and the wonderful words "let her sleep." I can't really remember those clearly and they had faded from my memory before I awoke.

XXXXX

Abe was walking me home, with a sack over his shoulder, teaching me how to use the crutches. I think I was getting pretty good at it. My sleep that day was good for me, I felt much better. It was almost sunset, so I would try to get even more sleep. He and I walked all the way home with no one chasing us.

I had to climb up the wall to get into the house. By climb, I mean awkwardly hop on one leg while using my arms to do the actual climbing. When I got into the window Abe tossed my crutches up. He climbed up. I looked curiously at him.

I sat down on my blankets. He looked disgusted. I frowned sadly, looking at my knees. He shook his head and set the sack on the ground.

"Cinder," he said, "I've discussed this with the other commanders extensively. We know that the Greeks have infiltrated our country. What they did to you was just evidence of how far they've gotten in. This will drive us into action."

"So, you're leaving?"

"Yes, from now to the end of May. There's food in the sack"

"May? How, when?"

"In a small force, just to drive them into the surrounding countries. It'll be quick," Abe said quickly looking down at me. I waited until I had gotten my voice back. It took a sometime.

"That's good, you must protect the country," I said, my heart grinding slowly away. Just as soon as I let a friend into my heart he leaves.

"Yes, but..." the sentence dwindled off as he looked down at the ground. His hands clenched and flexed thoughtfully.

"Are you leaving tomorrow?" I asked

"Yes"

"Oh," I said softly looking down, "You must get your sleep then," I whispered, quietly looking up at him. He looked down at me, searching for something. He only nodded and climbed out the window.

I watched him go back into the woods, feeling tears.

It was strange, to have water running down your face. No matter what I did they still came, I had no control of the stream. Nor could I control my breathing. It was as if Abe leaving had taken every sense of basic self control I had. I hadn't cried so hard since Isabeau died.

I knew I should not have gotten attached. I wish I'd never met him. What if he were erased from my life? The thought caused more tears to come.


	11. Dance

**She** and the sisters became worse each passing day. When I was first able to get down the stairs, They made me clean the house from bottom to top. When I would protest—which I still did—They would kick the crutches out from under me. Sometimes, when They were feeling particularly cruel, They would kick my bad leg. Then I would comply; I couldn't run or defend myself.

It got progressively worse until I stopped fighting it and agreed to everything They said. I no longer smiled. I was stuck in a continuous state of monotony. Yet it became a fight for survival, the less I said, and the better I'd be. I was a machine, with no emotion, and no life.

"Ella," Sir said, walking to where I was scrubbing the floors. "You seem to have a letter" he whispered, winking at me. I snatched it and jammed it in my pocket. My teal eyes widened for the first time in more than a month. He must have seen because he called the sisters attention to letters from their various suitors.

No one knew of the letter except me and Sir. I finished my chores after everyone had gone to bed and snuck a candle and match out from under the nose of a sleeping Bartholomew. Then I sat in the closet, ripping the letter open.

_Dear Cinder_, I saw the blood smeared on it, and the dirt and soot.

_This is the first chance to write you. I hope you are able to read this._

_I wish you were here, I need I good laugh, which are easy to come by there. I also met your Gypsy friends and told them about you. They laughed and spoke in Gypsy language. Do you know it? Because it seemed they couldn't speak our language._

_In what seemed like a pay up on a debt they gave me a fiddle to give to you. Why do gypsies hold a debt from you? When I get back there, I will demand answers for __everything__._

_In this battle, I needed a marksman; I've decided the next time I go to war I'll bring you along. Your aim is much needed. When we came upon a Greek camp they kept us off with arrows. I and a few others could defend ourselves, but we need more archers._

_I'm not one for letters; I can't seem to grasp the thoughts in my head. I'm sure I annoy you to no end at home, but through this letter I can't catch any words. So I'll say how the battle progresses._

_When we arrived, we found it to be overrun with the Greeks. So after a week and a half, we fought them back. They are now over the boarders and being dealt with by the neighboring kingdom. Now, evidently the Prince has decided to stay and rebuild the villages._

_In the grime of battered armies and destroyed towns, I find myself wandering the woods with you. Even in battle, I found my mind to be wandering back into the forest and to the meadow. I ask you to write me when you get the time. Go down to town to that storekeeper we terrorized, he'll know what to do. Tell me if your mind wanders as well._

_With Love, Abraham_

I grinned reading this. My mind had indeed wandered to how he was many times. I prayed for him all day and night until my heart ached, begging God to bring him home safely. In the cold of the night I wondered if he was still alive. I snuck into the office across the hall, stealing tools to write a letter back. I was silent in all of my doings.

_Dear Abraham,_

_I have had instances where my thoughts wandered, usually to your situation. Your letter has made me smile. Your help is needed at the orphanage, now more than ever. As of right now there are four children, but I'm confined to this house, whatever had drawn Them to town is now gone._

_Please ask the gypsies to also send a small harp, and tell them "Mama vitregă ma pedepsi mult mai crud decât atunci când m-ai găsit." They will hopefully comply. They can speak our language; they're just giving you a hard time, because it amuses them._

_I'm afraid I joined in with their merriment when I was there. Yet, it was so funny to see the look on people's faces as they tried to communicate with us. Also, don't raise you voice talking with them, that will only make it funnier for them. When you leave, they will imitate you, which will escalate into stomping and hollering in a very barbaric manner around a fire. It was quite fun though._

_I'm sorry if you can't read my writing, I haven't had any practice since my mother died._

_Don't worry, I love your stories and talking, it feels empty here with your company gone. I think of the forest has well. I have pray for your safety, I hope you find me fit to talk to once you return. I know the gypsy girls can make others seem plain._

_If you would bring me along to war this summer I will forever be in your debt. I'm glad you remember my aim. Although, your great strength has probably brought more success than I could have._

_Cinder_

I looked down at the letter, before preparing it for the storekeeper. Looking at the moon, I saw it was midnight. This would be the only chance I would have. So I snuck out the door and walked to town, picking the lock on the store and leaving the letter in the money box.

XXXXX

"Cinder!" Brannon jeered, pushing me, "you have to prepare the horses. Avoca and I are going riding with a pair of dashing young dignitaries." It had been three weeks since my letter to Abe. I knew mail traveled slowly, but I still felt disappointed each time mail came, with no letter from Abe.

I got up and tripped over Avoca's waiting trap. Brannon and Avoca's black eyes glinted evilly as I struggled to contain a cry of pain.

Eventually I was able to get up and go prepare the horses. When I was finished I heard the clop of horse hooves along the drive.

I crutched out, bringing my hood up, to keep warm. "Are you the one called Cinder or Ella?" one of them said. Brannon was right; they were dashing, tall and strong. One was fair, the other dark.

"Cinder please. I am, for what reason do you need me?" I asked, offering what little assistance I could.

"He was right, you do look awful," one said in horror.

"Sickly, David meant. He being Abraham," they both smirked at this, "he said you were often punished, we didn't imagine it was this often."

"Thank you Joseph," the dark one said, before handing me a package.

"Thank you," I said after getting over the shock of seeing a letter in the box. They nodded and I picked up my crutches and fled, hearing the sister's flounce into the stable. I felt the men's gaze as I climbed up the wall. This trip up the wall was almost impossible, using only one hand and one leg. Would was normally a two minute scale, became a fifteen minute crawl.

I hid the package in my room and climbed back down. Their gaze remained as I stumbled into the kitchen. I started on my chores, which took most of the day. I don't remember the day, machines rarely think. When the sun turned red in the sky I had to go out and chop more wood.

The group trotted into the yard, laughing and flirting. I knew they looked at me, chopping wood, directly contrasting the ladylike dignity of Avoca and Brannon.

XXXXX

When I got up to my room, blood was dripping from my face. The sisters had thought I was stealing all the attention away from them. So I was punished, by the sisters. If I were given a choice between Bartholomew and the sisters, I would take Bartholomew.

I had taken a few strips of cloth from down stairs. I pressed one strip to my cheek, which had three rather deep scratches from Avoca's nails. I hissed in pain and shut my eyes.

I suddenly remembered the package and dug it out. Inside were a fiddle and a little harp, along with a letter from Abraham.

_Dear Cinder,_

_You have no idea how relieved I was to get your letter. What is going on there? Either way, I'm glad all it took was a letter for you to be at least a little happier._

_The knowledge of the orphan's adoptions has pleased me. Even so, you having to be around your relations all day troubles me._

_I couldn't pronounce what you wrote, so I showed it to them. What did you write? When I got there, they were dancing and singing, when the cloth was passed around it seemed that all the life escaped them. They frowned and muttered silently, before handing me the harp._

"_Tell her we grieve for her," they said, "that our actions were not our own, we needed to save our Queen." You were right; they knew our language the whole time. It did surprise me and my team that the man could speak it so well._

_I'm glad you like my stories, it puts my mind at ease, and it thrills me to know you miss my company. I very much miss yours. I'm relieved to have someone pray for me, and know that I pray for you as well._

_I joke about bringing you to war; I would probably keep you under strict guard and other protections, never letting you leave the camp. Providing the prince agrees. But I will get you away from your step family this summer. I thank you for your belief in me._

_With all my Love, Abraham_

I kept my chestnut hair down, letting it flow down freely. My teal eyes sparkled reading his letter. My heart thumped wildly at the thought of Abe sending all his love. Although, it was probably customary for letters to end in such a manner.

XXXXX

I was very rudely awakened by **Her**, who had gotten up very early. I hopped down the stairs, thankful it had been two and a half months since my tumble off the cliff. Evidently, the Prince had returned today and was going back to search for a wife.

I jumped through preparing them for town, so happy for them to leave. I waited by the stairs as the sisters strutted down them. Then, **She** pushed me down the stairs, warning me to never again draw attention away from her daughters. I struggled to stay conscious and failed.

When I woke up I was alone.

I was left to try to stop the bleeding on my forehead. Today was a very sunny day in June, it was had just been May a week ago. So I decided to leave my cloak at home. I let my hair fall outside my dress and free of its braid. I tied a ribbon in my hair so it wouldn't get in the way and set out into the woods.

My leg still limped, was still bound pretty tight, and I still needed crutches. However, I had no problem shooting a wild bird down. I sat on the ground spying roots next to it. I lifted my face, smiling slightly in the new sun, thankful for food.

This winter had been harsh, and I was excited for the summer. I cleaned out the bird, found the roots, and few plants. I brought it all to the orphanage and left it there. I sang one song with the orphans, before an angry set of nuns threw me out. Blasphemous music will not be tolerated in a house of God. They shook their heads, saying the songs had funny ways of staying in one's head.

I laugh as I crutched down the road to the house. I shook my head, laughing quietly at nothing in particular; maybe it was just the sun that made me happy. Either way, I would've danced had my leg not been bound up.

Yet, on hearing a ruckus behind me I spun around, dress and hair flaring out. I saw them, my teal eyes wide, there a small army of knights. I shook as I saw one watch me, then push his amoured horse forward.

I jumped into the woods lining the road, hearing the horse gallop behind me. The other knights laughed, yelling at the one chasing me. I was afraid, I didn't know what would happen if he caught me. Years of living with **Her **had taught me to never trust strangers, punishment usually followed.

I abandoned my crutches, throwing them at the knight.

Hopping through the forest, I grabbed small trees for balance and stumbled downhill. Leaves and branches snagged in my hair. The horse was too big to directly follow me and had to run the long way. My leg, however, was stretching and bending painfully, the binding coming loose.

The powerful war horse trampled on, gaining on me. I wish I had my cloak, it would've made me uglier and I wouldn't be running for my life. I slid down the hill and hobbled along a stream, my hair whipping behind me. I staggered quickly through the woods, ducking under branches.

The horse crashed down right behind me, following a larger trail that crossed paths with my rabbit trail. I skipped over a stream and into a small overgrown trail. I was trying to get to the orphanage.

"Sisters!" I cried out in pain as the bandage came off. I basically drug my bad leg as I hopped up the drive.

"Cinder?" I heard one call, than seeing the knight, waved frantically for me to go faster. I heard the war horse crash onto the road behind me. I quickly hopped into the Orphanage.

I heard the nuns talking with the knight, but the orphans begged for a song. I kept my harp and fiddle here for fear **She** would destroy them. I grabbed the fiddle, trying to sooth my nerves and pulled the bow across the strings. I sang to the orphans too, because I needed to pull my mind off of the knight still talking to the sisters.

I made the fiddle dance gaily on the strings as fast as ever. They sang a song about the sky and the sun and the dawn. The orphans chanted to a gypsy song I'd taught them. But the sisters flew in, declaring this song too gypsy for even me.

"But, Cinder dear," they said, putting an old brown cloak around me, pulling the hood up. This one didn't cover my face like my mother's did, but it covered my hair. My fiddle was laid aside.

"We have a surprise for you" Sister McMillian said.

"Oh, I wish God had blessed us with more sun, you're all washed out" Sister Orson said sadly. They pushed me in the direction of the knight.

"Oh sisters, I know I asked for a way out, but not this way."

"My dear, we are _nuns_, we made sure it's safe." Sister McMillian said shoving me into the hallway. I turned back to them, trying to go back to the orphans.

"Watch your pride Ella," Sister Orson said pushing me out of the church and shutting the door. I gripped the handle of the door, but it wouldn't budge.

I whipped around to face the knight, whose helmet was off now and I could see his face.

"Abraham!" I said shocked.

"I'm glad to know you just didn't recognize me!" he said laughing

"Call for me next time" I laughed trying to lighten the mood "I would've come."

He grinned, looking at my face, "your eyes are green," he said pushing the hood down, revealing some of my chestnut hair. I smiled at my feet. His gaze at me caused me to look up; he grinned and leaned down to me. I looked at him and smiled softly.

However the sisters, who had apparently been watching, ran outside with my fiddle and the orphans.

"Cinder, you ought to play him a song on this fiddle he was so kind to send you" they said thrusting it in my hands. Abe looked about as sad as I felt for a second, but then he looked happy.

"Yes, I heard you in the kitchen, you can defiantly hold your own with the gypsies" he smiled.

"But all I know are gypsy songs sisters" I explained. They just told me to play only one verse from the song Spanish Lady. The four orphans stood by, waiting to dance and sing with me. Abe looked happy and the Sisters looked well on me. So I pulled the bow across the strings and sang. I laughed as they danced and giggled. Some of the orphans knew the song and sang softly with me. Then the all orphans chanted with me.

It was quite a shock for the sister to see their kindly orphans chanting and dancing to a gypsy song. Abe laughed and danced with them, clanking in his armor. I laughed as I sang, making the fiddle dance along the strings.

When the song ended, the spell broke.

"I'm sorry for teaching them the chants Sisters" I said trying to seem sorry, but having to bite back a smile and a laugh.

"No, no dear, it's fine. It's good to see them laugh so…" said a shocked Sister McMillan. I nodded and gave one orphan my fiddle and thanked them for holding it for me. I went to give the cloak back but the nuns jumped and said to return it when I came back. Suddenly, I realized why.

My gray dress had grown shorter, now showing my knees. The sleeves that had once been to my elbow were now ripped up to my shoulder. It was covered in rips and tears from too long reaches and too far strides.

We laughed with the nuns for a bit, before it was time for me to go back to the house.

"Wait, Cinder," Abe called following me, then he said to his horse, "come on Goliath. What happened to you?" he exclaimed looking at my bruises and leaking cuts. Goliath followed us down the road.

"I messed up," I said, walking with him. I looked through the new scar from the bash over my eye and right into his green eyes.

He shook his head, his doe hair swinging back and forth. He needed a haircut, and he was well on his way to get a beard. He was covered in gashes and cuts as well.

"How did you get those?" I asked changing the subject. He smiled at my love for stories and we were talking and laughing as we usually did. I noticed he looked at me more, watching me more often.

"What is it?" I asked touching my face seeing if there was mud or something. I did feel leaves in my hair; I must have looked like some sort of mangled brownie.

"Nothing, I just don't understand why you hide and run."

I laughed hearing this, "my step mother would kill me" I said pointing at the gash in my forehead. He shook his head in disgust. I laughed softly at this. "I don't blame you for not understanding," I smiled at him.

XXXXX

Abe and I were wandering through town. The old cloak return to the nuns and my mother's was back. We both got an apple and were munching on them as we wandered aimlessly through the streets criticizing people. We failed as we struggled not to laugh too loud as a large man walked by in the latest fashion of large collars sticking out a foot from his neck.

"Go walk under it, see how long it takes for him to see you," Abe smiled. We laughed at him, but then I heard Them. I heard the sisters flirting loudly with the collared man. I spun around a corner and hid in a doorway. Abe came too, I grinned at him as we continued to eat our apples. We both looked out the doorway and down the alley into the street.

They flounced by in ridiculous gowns and hats, with many bags. Their criticisms of the collared man were a thousand times harsher than mine or Abe's could ever be. Then, **She** stopped, and glared down the alley way. I hid again, not Abe though, he glared back. **She** scoffed in his direction and I felt **Her** evil, insane air move away.

My eyes were wide, but we sat on the doorstep and ate the rest of the apples.

We walked to Mr. Becker's store to get food. We wandered back out and walked to Peter and Adams place.

Abe and I climbed the wall into the house and lit a fire on the stone ground. The smoke went up through the hole in both levels of the house.

Adam and Peter soon came. Adam brought Thyme with him. Only Peter kept making fun of Adam for it.

I giggled and whispered about something trivial to Thyme. She giggled as well; Adam looked at us, wanting to know what was going on. Abe and I laughed with Thyme.

"Don't worry so much Adam" I said tossing him some bread.

Peter, Abe and I pointedly ignored them as Adam scooped Thyme into his arms and whispered with her.

"If they don't get married soon I'm going to throw up" Peter said turning his back on them.

"Why haven't they gotten married yet?" Abe asked

"Thyme, her father is an extremely wealthy merchant. Adam is a thief with an ugly reputation sent on by his stepfather. They can't be married, her father won't allow it" Peter explained.

"If they keep going this way, they'll have to be married" Abe said tossing a pebble at Adam, who glared up from his whisperings with Thyme.

"How much do you two want to be married?" Abe asked. I stared at him; he must have seen how wide my eyes got because he grinned in amusement. Thyme blushed severely and Adam looked as if he were struck by lightning.

"C-could you do such a thing?" Adam stuttered.

"Yes, I—I know the Prince, I'm sure I could convince him to pull a few strings" Abe said looking back at them. They gaped at Abe, but eventually Thyme found her tongue.

"I would like that very much Abraham," she said. Adam nodded, pulling her closer, nodding still. I bit my lip, looking down, trying to conceal a smile. Peter just burst into uproarious laughter. Abe nodded.

"Tomorrow then, I'll talk to the Prince tomorrow."


	12. Swimming

**She** followed closely, positively shoving Brannon in the carriage, roaring at the driver to drive off before Sir had time to shut the door.

I was out the window before Brannon or Avoca mounted the stairs. No one cared that I jumped out the window into the tree just outside. Or that I scaled down the branches and lept to the ground. Or that I ran so unladylike towards the woods.

I slipped in between the trees before Bartholomew had time to chase me. He settled with yelling that I was a lazy, cowardly prick. I didn't care, I was free and the sun was shining brightly in the June sky. I nearly laughed in my joy.

I ran up into the meadow, spying Abe sitting on Goliath, holding a prancing Luna. I had almost grown accustomed to the way my heart burst every time I saw him. Almost meaning not really.

"Cinder!" I heard Abe call. I ran up to them, my hood flying off. I felt my dress rip some more as I flew into Luna's saddle. She pranced in a circle, before realizing it was me that was on her.

"I can't hold her long!" I said turning my head to face Abe. He smiled and nodded, before kicking Goliath into a run.

"Race you to the river!" He yelled. Luna needed no encouragement to run. As soon as she got her little hooves under her, she took off. She flew faster than a moon beam. I laughed as I gripped the reins, Goliath thundered before us, but Luna was a quick little thing and soon caught up.

Abe smiled over at me, pushing Goliath to go faster. Goliath lengthened his stride, making Luna take two steps to match his one. I smiled as Goliath began to pull away. Luna, however, was angry and tried to lengthen her own stride. I felt her focus coursing through her as she practically jumped down the road. I pulled back on her though, as Abe rounded a corner.

"Come on girl," I said pushing her into the woods. She weaved in and out of trees as quickly as a bird. We had been going downhill, so the road zigzagged along the hill. We were going straight down the hill. We crashed out of the trees onto the road, only to see Abe and Goliath round the next corner.

Luna though, now knowing what to do, jumping into the brush and galloped through the woods. This time when we arrived on the road, Goliath had just past us. Abe didn't even turn around. I pushed Luna forward and she lept over a log into the woods. We crashed onto the road and jumped into the woods just as Goliath came onto this road. Abe however was looking behind him.

Luna and I flew down the hill into the valley. The trees disappeared behind us, leaving a vast open land. A river cut through the middle of the grassy plain, a few trees grew next to it. As soon as Luna saw the water she danced excitedly in a circle and took off to it. She skidded up to the river and plunged her little nose into it.

I jumped off her, my legs shaky after the run. She let me pat her white neck, shaking her dark mane happily. I looked back at the road to see Goliath and Abe thunder off it into the bright green grass. I smiled at him, before looking back down at Luna who had lifted her head and began exploring this new place.

"Cheater," he smiled jumping off Goliaths back.

"You got the head start," I said as Goliath lowered his dark head. His legs shook tiredly. Abe patted his mane affectionately.

"You did good boy. Luna's an Arabian; she would've out run Goliath anyway."

"Really?" I smiled as we walked along the river. Goliath had taken to grazing and Luna was sniffing enthusiastically at a rabbit hole.

"I thought you knew, gypsies have Arabians, don't they?"

"No, we have Vanners and Cobs."

"What about the fair?"

"We had a failed Lipizzaner and Shetland ponies and huge horses taller than me"

"The hunters?"

"Hunters, but Jacob had a thoroughbred. Where does she come from? It's as if she's never seen a place like this before"

"She hasn't. She comes from the desert. The most water she probably saw there was a glorified puddle."

"She must fell very lost."

"Or excited, she has Goliath to help her. I have them together a lot."

"That's good she has a friend to help her."

"It is," he said looking over at me. I glanced down before looking up at a tree next to the river. He looked up at it as well. It was an apple tree whose branches spanned far over the river.

"How long have you been waiting?" I asked climbing up the tree for a few apples.

"Long enough," he said following me up.

"Long enough?" I smiled picking some apples, "so you were bored?"

"I was running, do you know who my mother invited today?"

"Who?" I asked taking a bite from an apple, throwing one to Luna. It hit the ground next to her and she lurched in fear and rocketed off to Goliath. She danced and neighed around him until he came to investigate, eating the apple.

"Baroness Amelia," he laughed at the horses, throwing another apple to them. This time Luna got to it first, swallowing it and watching the sky for more. I smiled, tossing another one.

"She doesn't sound so bad."

"Oh, she is. If Avoca had a twin it would be Amelia. If the devil was a human, it would be Amelia."

"How?" I said shocked, "surely she can't be that bad!"

"She maliciously teases my younger sister, clearly despises me and only comes because her father—and she never fails to mention his wealth— her father makes her. You know I've never seen her laugh, or even smile?"

"She still doesn't sound as bad as Avoca or Brannon," I concluded, sitting on the edge of the branch and watching Luna settle into grazing with Goliath. Abe looked around the trunk at me and frowned, coming to sit by me.

"She isn't that bad," he said handing me an apple, "I'd much rather be here though. Amelia doesn't like horses, or walking, or anything _"frivolously imprudent"_ to life." That made me smile; Abe though looked very serious as he took a bite from an apple, looking over the valley.

"Do you even know what that means?" I teased munching on the apple.

"Not at all, and she talks like that all of the time," he smiled looking over at me. We sat in the tree for a bit longer, I smiled. We decided to explore some of the valley.

He and I walked and talked about everything and nothing. Of course, because it's June everything is stirring again.

"My father gave him to me as a colt," Abe said when I asked him about Goliath.

"How long have you had him though?"

"12 years, I've had him since I was 12—" he started violently.

"Abe?" I asked, putting my hand out, but he jumped again swatting at his tunic. Then I felt them. Bees, biting and stinging. I swatted at my cloak. He grabbed my hand. We ran. The bees stung still though; I took my hand from Abe's and untied my cloak, letting it fly from me. I swatted at my hair, knocking it out of its braid.

Abe shouted and dove into the river. He popped up quickly, realization and terror etched across his face. My hair whipped behind me as I dove into the river. I would've kicked to the surface, but Abe arm came and gripped my waist and pulled me to the surface.

"Abe!" I gasped as my head broke the surface.

"I got you," he said stroking back to the shore. I kicked away from him though.

"Abe, I know how to swim," I smiled as I went to float on my back. He looked so shocked, but then he laughed loudly.

"You'll be tried as a witch if they saw," he smiled swimming over to me.

"I couldn't care less," I smiled, with my eyes closed, stroking farther out into the river. He laughed though and swept a wave of water over my face. I gasped, coming to tread the water. I looked flabbergasted at him. He looked seriously at me and I returned the splash with one of my own.

Abe sputtered out water and went to splash me, but I dove underwater before he could. He watched the water, but I splashed him anyways. He splashed me as soon as I came up. I coughed and we went into an epic war, which ended in both me and him racing up the apple tree and jumping into the water.

I laughed when I came up, positively breathless and glowing with laughter. Abe came up as well, laughing loudly going to splash me again, but stopped. He was as breathless as I was. I threw my hands up, laughing as his hand dunked into the river to splash me.

When no splash came I opened my eyes, lowering one hand to see Abe staring at me.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," he started, "I just…you just…I wish…" he coughed rather awkwardly, putting his hand on his head, "you're very pretty, _and _this is a lot of fun."

"What are you saying?"

"I love—doing things like this,"

"Like what?"

"Swimming?"

"That was very convincing," I said still suspicious.

"Oh," Abe said, "look at the sun! We've got to go!" I looked up and saw that the sun was already half gone. Where had the time gone!

"I'll race you!" I called as he and I scrambled from the river.

"We should do this again," Abe said handing my mother's cloak to me.

"Definitely" I asked tying it on,

"Loser has to figure what we do next?" he challenged me, as I got on a sleepy Luna.

"Are you sure? What if you lose?" I asked light heartedly.

"I will not lose," he winked.

I pushed sleepy Luna into a quick pace. Abe started and pushed Goliath up with us.

"What should I do with Luna? I can't put her in **Her** stables,"

"I'll take care of her," he smiled at me, "I'll race you back to the meadow."

XXXXX

I was walking in the woods, headed to the meadow. I wondered if Abe would be there. I pushed through the bushes and entered the meadow. My mind still wandered to Abe no matter how much I willed it not to.

I draw a sharp breath and look up as I hear dogs barking. There were two dogs running towards me from across the meadow. Both were brown and black, the more aggressive of the two having pointed ears. The seconds had ears that flapped behind him, he barked viciously though. I knew I couldn't outrun them.

"Jip! Kale! Heel!" Abe's voice barked from across the meadow. The floppy eared one immediately gave up the chase and ran back to Abe, who was running towards me. Kale kept running though, and I darted away from him as he growled and began to corner me. Kale reminded me of a wolf, I began to shake. A growl came deep from Kales' chest as he closed in.

"Kale!" Abe barked, as viciously as Kale. Kale jumped and whined slightly, looking back as Abe walked up to us, Jip following. Abe smiled, chuckling slightly as he laid a hand on my shoulder.

"I told them to behave," he apologized, "she's a friend boys. See?" he said guiding me to the dogs. Jip looked like he smiled when he panted, his tail wagging in doggy happiness. I pat his head and he nudged it in hopes of a treat.

Kale on the other hand backed away, still growling. Abe sighed and slid an arm around my waist.

"Sorry, I have to do this, or he'll jump on you as soon as my back is turned," Abe explained putting my hand on the back on his. Kale growled in distrust, but allowed Abe to pet him.

"Scratch behind his ear," Abe whispered into my hair. I did as I was told and Kale leaned into my hand, closing his brown eyes in content.

Kale's growls eventually died, and he was no longer aggressive towards me. He did, however walk over to Abe and sit very protectively by his feet, watching me. I smiled at Kale, who looked at Abe. I realized Abe was still holding me, so did he.

"What are they?" I asked as we stepped away from each other. Jip nudged my hand to be petted.

"Oh, um, Jip's a Brittany and Kale's a German shepherd. They really are nice, when they're not hunting you," Abe admitted.

"I can see that," I smiled as Jip put his front paws on me to smell my face.

"Down Jip," Abe said petting Kale. I laughed and turned as Jip circled me curiously.

"What's he doing?" I asked looking at Abe.

"Being Jip," Abe smiled coming to pet Jip, Kale following defensively, "he was the runt, but I couldn't say no to him. Now he's one of the best hunting dogs in the castle. I got Kale sooner after to protect him though."

"Kale? He looks like he'd eat a runt," I admit slowly approaching Kale who begrudgingly allowed me to scratch his ear. "Will you ever trust me?" I asked Kale. His eyes said no.

"Kale's younger than Jip. I got them as puppies, and Kale wasn't as aggressive as a puppy. He might learn to trust you if you spend almost every minute of the day with me," Abe admitted.

"I pretty much do that anyway," I laugh, looking up at Abe. Abe also looked up at me, smiling as he rubbed Jip's neck.

"That's true," Abe laughed, "but I mean every minute. You'd have to be family for him to trust you."

"Ah," I said, shocked that I actually wished I was. I imagined myself getting married to Abe, and liked it. I was getting in _way_ to deep with Abe. I changed the subject, to get Abe's green eyes off me. "Why did you bring them out?"

"Hum? Oh, I couldn't leave them behind again, they were getting restless." Jips tail wagged furiously back and forth as he waited to do something. Both dogs panted in the June sun.

"What do they usually do?"

"Hunt, but they can fetch to," Abe smiled walking into the woods, taking my hand to lead me. Kale walked between us, slowly pushing me farther and farther away from Abe. Abe laughed told Kale to let off. I smiled as Kale shot Abe a you-are-stupid look

Jip ran ahead. Abe picked up a branch and broke in two with his hands. He gave one to me. I looked at Jip who wagged so hard it made me laugh.

"Can I race him?" I asked Abe, smiling.

"I'll race you," Abe said as Kale nudged me farther from Abe. Abe and I took off, the dogs running gleefully in front of us. Jip howled in delight and even Kale let out a bark.

"I can see why you brought them," I said. Abe nodded and we ran after the dogs. We chased and ran and jumped until we got to a smaller meadow. I was winded, falling on the ground in a tired heap. Abe knelt down next to me, falling to his side, chuckling breathlessly. I rolled over to face him, Kale coming to sit between us.

"Kale," Abe said moving the shepherd down a bit. Kale huffed and sat between our legs. Jip, however, was racing around the meadow, sniffing and tracking. I closed my eyes and let the sun fall on me, my mother cloak on for modesty, but I wish I could take it off and run in the sun.

"Tired?" Abe's voice asked.

"Mmm-hmm," I smiled my teal eyes still closed. I lay that way until I got my breath back. I sighed and opened my eyes, still looking at the sky.

"What is fetch?" I asked facing Abe. He looked over at me and propped himself up on his elbow.

"It's difficult to explain, you throw the stick and the dogs race each other for it. Whoever gets the stick first brings it back."

"That wasn't so difficult," I said softly, looking at him.

"I guess not," he admitted smiling, "do you want to try?"

"Sure," I said looking at that stick Abe had given me. Abe got up quickly, Kale standing as well. Abe offered a hand down to me. I took it and stood up, looking at the ground in shyness.

"Here," Abe said leading me into the meadow, "I'll go first." Abe pulled his arm and threw the stick into the air. He was very strong and the stick flipped in the air. Jip streaked after it, but Kale huffed, coming between us again. I realized we were still holding hands. I let go and held on my stick with both hands, confused.

"Um, that was far, I'm sure Jip won't have to go nearly as far to get mine."

"Probably not," Abe smiled as Jip ran up to us, eager to go again. I threw my stick and, while it didn't go nearly as far as Abe's had, I was proud of how far it did go. Jip barked and went to chase the stick, tail wagging happily.

"It wasn't a kilometer, but I think it did alright," I said impassively.

"I didn't think it would go more than a few meters away," Abe teased, looking impressed.

"I'm glad you have so much faith in me," I smiled, glancing at him as Jip came back. Kale whined and looked at me.

"Hey," Abe said nudging Kale with his foot, "if you want to play go play, she's not going to hurt me." Kale still eyed me suspiciously. I sighed and shook my head.

"Come on Kale. Do I really look that threatening?" I smiled at him, getting on my knees and scratching his ears, chasing away the growls.

"Go on Kale!" Abe said with command. Kale glanced up at Abe before racing Jip for the stick.

"You really are a Captain," I said standing up, dusting my cloak off.

"Did you doubt it?"

"No, but you never commanded me before,"

"I don't think I could. You'd probably fly away and then I'd never see you again,"

"My step mother commands me," I countered, throwing my stick as Kale brought Abe's back.

"You ran from **her**," Abe said, "what was your dog?" he asked changing the subject.

"Bay was a rat terrier. Black and white with brown on his face," I said looking at Abe and gesturing around my face. "He was a lot like Jip in some ways, and Kale in others."

"How so?"

"Bay was…curious, energetic, happy, a superb dog for a child. Yet, when **She** came Bay became cold to everyone but me. Like Kale he would sit next to me, sleep next to me, glare and bark at anyone who hurt me. **She **killed him because Bay barked too much, I couldn't sooth him. **She** had Bartholomew do it. I ran to the gypsies the day afterwards."

He was silent for a bit afterwards. I would not talk, and the only sounds were the dogs running and an occasional bark from Jip.

"How bad do you want to get away from her?"

"I'll give anything to get away from her." We were silent for a time longer.

"How would travel sound to you?" he asked. I laughed and threw the stick.

"Abe," I laughed, "that all I ever do. Gypsy, hunter, fair, how do you think they were?"

"Right, dumb question," Abe admitted laughing.

…

"Why?" I asked curiously as the conversation didn't continue.

"Just curious," he shrugged chucking a stick for Kale who finally barked in happiness. Jip and Kale had a small fight with this stick and eventually they both brought it back. Abe and I laughed at this.

With this conversation dropped we moved to another one and another one and another one. Teasing, joking, laughing, talking, it was marvelous. I do not believe I had ever had as much fun with Abe.

"Do you boys want to race back?" Abe asked Jip and Kale as they chewed on the sticks. He and I were sitting down on the grass, watching the sun set.

"Yes," I smiled as both dogs lept up and wagged their tails, panting and smiling it seemed. Abe gave me a hand up and we raced to the first meadow.

"Goodbye Jip," I smiled rubbing the happy dogs' neck as he licked my face. "Farewell Kale," I gasped scratching the guarded shepherds' ear.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked Abe as I stood up. Abe looked sad.

"I'm afraid not. I've got work to do tomorrow," he explained.

"Oh, good luck," I said. I was miserable now; our perfect day was ruined with one sentence.

"I'll be back out soon," Abe said before whistling for Jip to come back. I nodded and walked away, looking back when I was behind the tree line. Abe looked back as well. Our eyes met and he smiled. I looked down in a failed effort to contain a smile.


	13. Abe

_Abe's Point of View_

Waking from a dream of Cinder I felt Jip jump on my bed, startling Kale into growling. Jip wagged his tail, whining in excitement, licking my face. I pull my head under the covers quickly, hating the smell of his breath.

"Jip, get off," I said pushing the dogs off my bed. They were just excited that they got to be outside yesterday. Jip was positively in love with Cinder—and so was I. I sighed, smiling and got up to get ready for the day, Jip and Kale following me around my room.

I sighed in sadness as I pulled my tunic on, remembering that I could not meet Cinder today. I absolutely despised it when mother had me stay in.

This was not a day that Mother decided I would stay in to meet some lady or other dignitary or court member. This was a day that I stayed in to work as a Captain. After what happened with Cinder in the woods I would drive those Greek out by myself if I had to.

I held the door open for Jip and Kale and walked down the stairs.

I stopped quickly as I heard a girl laugh, imagining for an instant that Cinder was here_. We were playing a game. I would run down the hall towards her laughter. She would laugh when I caught her eye and run around a corner. I would go around the corner, looking for her, only to have her hug me from behind. I would turn around and look into her laughing eyes; I would put her hands the sides of my face. She would bite her lip the way she does and look at the ground. I would lean down towards her-_

"Kale!" I cried as I almost tripped over him. The shepherd jumped away from me and whined. "Here boys," I said opening the doors to the castle gardens. The two dogs ran outside, both wagging their tails excitedly. I smile at them and the dream, walking towards the war room.

Brigham was already there, with several other officers. I knew I ought to keep my head in this room and I attempted to.

"Took you long enough," Brigham said shaking my hand, smiling.

"Tired, I didn't get in until late," I said rubbing the side of my face.

"Oh? Why? Did that girl keep you out late?" Brigham asked bringing me into the room.

"That girl has a name you know," I said a bit testily. Brigham held his hand up and smiled good-naturedly.

"I know, you talk about her all the time," he said quieting down as an old general came up to us.

"We have some new information on the Greek, you highness, if you will see the map," he said. We nodded and walked over to the map. Evidently the Greeks were hiding in towns and villages close around the castle. They were some stirring up trouble around the borders, but it seemed to be a distraction to the growing numbers near the castle. They remained in the woods usually.

But, Cinder was in the woods.

_I was in the woods._

_I heard Cinder's laugh. I turned towards it only to see her picking wild flowers. I walked up to her, seeing her smiling at the many flowers on the ground and in her hands. Her dark hair was strewn with little forget me nots, like a fairy. That cloak was gone and replaced by a green dress._

"_Mmmffmm," I said, apparently her real name. She still smiled as she looked up at me. She took my hand and stood up, still holding many blossoms._

"_Where've you been?" she asked smelling the flowers, still holding my hand._

"_No where important," I said earning a smile, "are those for me?" She smiled again, her face gaining a teasing look from across the flowers._

"_Of course not, flowers are much too charming for you,"_

"_Are you saying I'm not charming?" I asked in mock seriousness, stopping the walk. She merely smiled that quiet smile of hers and smelled the flowers again. I put my hand on the back of her neck and touched my forehead to hers._

"_Say I'm charming," I whispered feeling the softness of her hair_

"_Or what?" she whispered meeting my eye above the colourful flowers. I watched her lips as she spoke and went to kiss—_

"Here is where the safe house is. Apparently the Greeks want us to know that they're here," Brigham said, nudging me out of my dream. He glared of at me and pointed at a point on the map.

"Why there? Why do they want us to know they're here? Their motives must not be what we think or else they'd be more covert, right?" I concluded

"Right, which is way we think they want to be able to bargain," a corporal said

"Alright," I said, "but why would they want to bargain? What could they have that we would want?" I thought aloud, worrying about Cinder. They had already tried to capture her once.

I felt sick at the thought of how close they did come to catching her. It's good for her she's as slippery as a moon beam. At that time the King came in and we all stood up, bowing as he walked to his seat.

"What do they have that we want?" the King asked as we all straightened up, "no, a better question is what do they want."

"Of course, your majesty," I apologized bowing slightly, "I merely though if we knew what they could use as leverage we could protect it better."

"You just want a reason for Cinder to be here," Brigham breathed quietly behind his hand, glancing at me. I would've slugged him if anyone heard him. He smiled as he saw my eyes darken dangerously.

"The kingdom is what they want," I said, breaking eye contact with Brigham, "so we can conclude that whatever they need must be worth the kingdom."

"What could possibly be worth the kingdom?" the general laughed.

_I pushed Cinders hood slowly off_,_ staring into her blue eyes, subjecting myself to a sweet torture. While she looked as doe-like as ever, she smiled slowly, biting her lip and looking down. My hand slid onto her cheek, drawing her green eyes back to my own. Her head slowly, but eagerly turned up to me. My heart beat wildly. In her blue eyes I saw that she loved me. Her breath grazed my lips until I could stand it no longer. I went to kiss—_

"So how long do you think they'll be here?" a major asked. I had to bite my lip and close my eyes to keep from crying out in frustration, wishing I could run from the room into the forest. I wish I could hold Cinder in my arms without her looking like she would vanish in a moment. Wishing that she would stay by my side forever.

"You seem to think that was a foolish question," the major accused me, "explain yourself."

"Is it really a problem with how long they'll be here?" I covered thinking quickly, "they'll come back anyway. We'll always have invaders, the problem isn't how long they will stay, but why they're staying in the first place. We could drive them out as fast as ever, but if we don't solve the problem, they'll just keep coming back."

The Major and the others seemed to accept that answer and I gave a mental sigh. Brigham watched me though; I ignored him pointedly and continued in the discussion, careful to keep my imagination in check. The meeting lasted the better part of the day. I knew Cinder would not be in the woods at this time. The sun was balancing on the horizon. I was trapped with Brigham.

"You have got to concentrate better," he said, "how many times did you lose yourself in there?"

"Just twice," I said no counting the fact that Cinder was on my mind every moment, waking and sleeping.

"Listen, you don't even know this girls name. Why are you so enamored with her?"

"I don't know, because, because, becau— ahhh, I don't have to explain it to you," I said going to get my dogs. Brigham followed me though.

"Are you sure you love her?" he asked

"What?" I said halting looking him right in the eye.

"What if she's just playing you?" Brigham asked seriously. I punched him in the face, sending him to the ground. Best friend or no. "What was that for?"

"You know bloody well what it was for!" I said walking outside the castle.

"I'm just trying to help,"

"Fine," I said regretting my actions when I saw blood dripping from his nose, "I love Cinder for her, she is sweet and gentle and docile as a doe. Yet, she's a fighter as well. I can't put my finger on it, she's like a fairy. She wouldn't just play me."

"Sure?" Brigham asked on the edge of victory. I glanced at him, he should know this.

"I'm sure," I said in an obvious tone, "that's why I love her."

"So, I take it you want to marry her," Brigham concluded, facing me with a tone of no nonsense.

"Yes," I mumbled, trying to keep the passion and desperation from my voice.

"How do you hold a moon beam in your hand?" he asked walking again

"I'll figure it out,"

"You are sure of this,"

"I am," I said as Jip and Kale wandered up to us. I crouched down and pet them.

"Does she love you though?" Brigham asked watching me. When I said nothing he sighed."If you don't know why are you risking anything for her?"

"I believe she's falling for me. She's just never had a reason to love anyone before. Her life has been hard; gaining her trust would be as hard as gaining Kale's trust."

"Which is impossible," Brigham sighed rubbing his face, "will you just give up on her?" he sighed

"No!" I declared standing up angrily, "everyone else has. How can I claim to love her only to abandon her like you say? Besides, Kale trusts me and Jip. I can get her to trust me."

"You'll be Jip and she'll be Kale?"

"If that's how you can see it," I sighed.

"Hey, I'm just looking out for you,"

"I know what I'm doing,"

"Do you? How much experience do you have in love?"

"Enough to know I want a true love, not a match made one my mother wants for me."

"She's the first girl you've ever claimed to love,"

"I've liked many girls, Brigham, Cinder blows them all away. Besides how do you feel about Aurora?"

"She's a princess," Brigham smiled

"I know, her father rules the neighboring kingdom,"

"No, she's brilliant, she's…she's…she's…a-a a princess. I don't know,"

"Ah, you're head over heels for her. Are you sure she's not just playing you?" I said, with a bit of dark humor. Brigham turn and looked like he would hit me, but saw my face.

"I guess I deserved that,"

I agreed with him. We walked into the castle and said good night, parting to our separate chambers. I entered mine and changed into a nightshirt. I walked back into my bedroom, finding the dogs already on my bed. I pushed them off to go sleep on their own beds and got in mine.

I lay awake for a bit, thinking of Cinder.

Every essence of my being I wanted to offer her, to keep and cherish. I could see myself laying my forehead against hers, wrapping my arms about her. I could see myself waiting for her to walk down the aisle. I could see myself waking up next to her every day. I could see myself as an old man sitting next to her.

I loved her.


	14. Deals

_Back to Cinders POV_

I was walking down the road to town with Adam and Thyme. We were going to meet Peter, to see if we could convince him to let us meet his new friend. Who was a girl. Adam was particularly excited.

Flying around the corner came a wagon with five men. We moved to the edge of the road to let them pass, but one reached down and snatched me from the ground.

I gasped when my feet left the ground and I screamed as the wheels of the wagon nearly crushed me. Thyme screamed as well, and Adam yelled something.

"Help—" I yelled before the men hit me. I kicked and hit at them, but two others tied my hands and feet together. They galloped full speed down the street, leaving a racing Adam and Thyme in the dust. I still kicked at them, but they could kick harder so I stopped.

We were galloping down the street when a horseman jumped in the way of the wagon. We swerved and I took my chance to jump, only to be slammed back into the wagon.

"Cinder!" the horseman bellowed. It was Abe.

"Cinder eh? A strange name, even for a gypsy," one said grabbing my face and yanking me to him. His breath smelled like onions. One ripped my hood off, he had a mustache. They laughed at my surprised face. I fell to the floor as the wagon jolted over a ditch.

"Oi! Stephen, do you think we could get there alive?!" the one mustached one yelled.

"Once her prince charming stops chasing us!" he yelled. I looked around seeing Abe was following us on a trail through the forest.

The men who kidnapped me fell into bickering in a different language. I recognized their language. It was Greek. It had been a while, I could only pick up pieces of what they said.

One man who had been watching me, suddenly lunged, tackling me to the bottom of the wagon. I shoved him off me, and turn over to crawl off the wagon. He caught me again though and dragged me away from the edge by my ankles. I kicked with both feet at him, desperate to jump off the wagon. He slammed my face into the wood again, I felt warm liquid trickle down from my eyebrow.

"Gregory," the one who was the leader barked, "leave her be, he won't want her back as much." Abe was racing towards the wagon when he saw Gregory attack.

Gregory ignored the leader though. So the leader stabbed him in the back and Gregory collapsed—dead—on me. I screamed. Abe had reached the racing wagon then and was fighting the one who had a mustache.

The onion man rushed for me as I stood up. He shoved me down to the floor before he went to fight off Abe. I crawled to the edge, where the leader stopped me. The others were focusing on driving or keeping Abe away. He cut the ropes around my ankles and threw me off the wagon in the direction of the cliff.

I screamed terribly, causing the fight to stop.

He kept hold of my wrists though, and my feet scraped along the edges of the cliff face. I screamed in panic, tears running down my face, mixing with the blood. The leader began to loosen his hold. I looked up at my slipping hands and grabbed at his arm, trying to kick off the cliff back to safety.

"Wait, stop!" Abe commanded bashing a sword against the onion man.

"Then you!"

"What could you want with that girl?!" Abraham yelled, Goliath darting around a tree.

"Meet us at the safe house; we will have our commander there. Come alone, or the girl will die"

"Don't go Abe-!" I yelled before the onion man tied a gag on me. I still scraped along the cliff face.

"Abe? She—"

"I will come, and I will come alone, just leave the girl"

"No, I don't think we will. She seems to bring out a very nice side of you," the leader said setting me back in the wagon.

I could use my legs now, and ran off the edge, kicking the mustached man away from me. I lept from the edge of the wagon towards Abe. Abe dropped his sword and reached out for me; my teal eyes were wide in fright.

I slammed onto the side of the wagon. The leader and onion man had caught me and I was bashed and banged some more getting back on the wagon.

The leader regained his confidence after yelling at the two men.

"Come alone _Abe_, come at dusk, not a second earlier."

XXXXX

I was cowering in a corner of a small one room cottage. They had pushed the horse harder, leaving Abe frozen in his place. The leader hit me so hard I passed out.

While I was unconscious they drug me inside a house and chained me to the corner. I shuddered and quaked, waiting for dusk, watching the sun. I begged it would come fast, I was frightened. Each time the door opened I would freeze, hoping they wouldn't notice me. It worked sometimes and other times it didn't.

Soon they sat down for dinner, munching loudly and speaking in Greek. Eventually a man, taller and broader than the rest of them, walked in.

"Poú eínai?" he growled deeply. The driver, Stephen, pointed a bone at me. The commander turned around. I lifted my chin in pride, matching his glare.

"You know," he said walking to me, "you have been under my protection so I expect a little respect from you." I kept my eyes on the floor as I responded to him.

"Protecția dumneavoastră nu înseamnă nimic atunci când am abuzat atât de" I said defiantly in the tongue of the gypsies.

"Oh, you _are_ a gypsy. Well _Cinder_," he said leaning to whisper in my ear, "I know you can speak this language, a certain letter told me." My eyes grew wide and I looked up at him; he had read my letter to Abe. The commander grinned at my shock and went to the table.

"Gypsy!" the now second in command barked, throwing a tambourine that hit me, "sing a song." The men glared so horribly at me that I complied. I beat and shook a tune out of it, chanting a song in the gypsy language.

Then, I heard hoof beats. They did as well and they walked out in a group to Abe.

I heard them talking gruffly to him. So given the opportunity I crawled towards the table and attempted to reach for the key. It was too far, I thought I would rub all the skin off my wrist trying to reach it. So, I stood up and tried to reach it with my foot. I still couldn't get the key though.

I rushed to curl back up in the corner when I heard them walking back in. I was curled in my cloak, my hood off. I looked up at them as if I'd been this way the whole time. I saw Abe's face twist quickly when he saw how battered, dirty and bloody I was. The expression quickly disappeared.

"What do you need me for?" Abe said impassively, ignoring me.

"I believe it is best to have this conversation in Greek, the girl," the commander said, "is a liability here, anything gets out that shouldn't…" The men who kidnapped me looked at me. I looked back at them with wide eyes, barely able to control my terror.

"Fine," Abe said and continued in Greek. I could only watch as they talked and argued in Greek, gesturing wildly. The commander frequently pointed at me, which caused Abe to pale. Only Abe would counter something and make the commander frown in disgust.

I worked under my cloak at my chain, unsuccessfully. I watched and prayed for Abe as he fought and berated the men alone. The commander whispered something, horrible by his tone. Abe quickly stood up at this, knocking his chair over.

"You wouldn't," he growled

"Oh, wouldn't I?" the commander says standing up; I watched them horrified. What would he do? I shrunk back farther into my corner. They watched me cower; Abe's face was twisted in so much anguish I started to fear for him. That's when I stood up.

"You will lose your leverage if you do" Abe said, watching as Stephen walked up to me with a knife. I ran, away from Stephen, to the end of my chain. My eyes grew quite wide then, as Stephen raised the knife above me. I let out a noise as I yanked viciously at the chain.

Abe ran at Stephen, tackling him to the ground. They kicked and hit each other, wrestling on the ground. The commander only waved the mustached man over to me.

"No!" Abraham yelled hitting Stephen so hard he fell to the ground and didn't move, "anything but this!"

"Amusing offer!" the commander yelled as Abe went to fight the mustached man. I stood up, running to dodge the onion man who came to at me next.

"Cinder!" Abe cried dreadfully, trying to keep the mustached man's knife from penetrating his chest. I slung my chain around the mustached mans neck and ran from the onion man. The mustached man was ripped off Abe, dropping the knife.

However, I fell to the floor with the force of the man's fall. The mustached man was unconscious on the floor, but the commander came to kill me. I was already trying to out-maneuver the onion man.

Abe ran up with a sword and began battling the commander. I yanked the knife from the ground, trying to get some protection from the onion man.

"Get out of here Cinder!" Abe cried ducking out of the way of the commander's sword. I couldn't though, Abe was still here. And I was tied up, but Abe was still here.

I slashed at the man, cutting through the air as he dodged it. He stabbed at me as I stabbed at him, only one of us made contact. I dropped the knife as blood spilled from my shoulder. He stabbed at me, which I blocked with the chain, causing sparks to fall to the floor.

Evidently it gave the commander an idea and he knocked a burning log onto the wooden floor. Then he poured a pitcher of alcohol and it spilled into the fire, making it spread.

"Cinder, what an appropriate name" he laughed as his twisted his sword around and plunged it into Abraham.

I screamed loudly, and threw my knife in the center of the commanders back. He crashed to the ground, his face still with a look of success.

The onion man ran from the house.

"Wait," I called, coughing violently, "help us!" The onion man did not return. Abe did not wake up. Blood was everywhere.

I yanked harder on the chain. It wouldn't loosen. If only I could make my thumb go through, then we could get out of here. I only knew of one way to get my thumb that flexibility.

I went to get the fire poker, to break my hand. I hit my hand with it, it took a few tries, and many tears and shouts, but I eventually did it. My hand was broken, I was crying and I got my hand out of the shackle.

The first thing I did was run for Abe, who was still bleeding.

"Abe!" I cried, flipping him over. He didn't give any sign of still being alive.

The fire was spreading fast, and the roof creaked ominously. I loped my arms underneath him and drug him—much to my torture—out of the house.

"Abe, please," I sobbed as we got outside the house, "please wake up." His green eyes remained close as his face turned frighteningly pale under the soot. I didn't know what to do. The longer I thought, the more he bled out. So I ripped the skirt of my dress and bound up his side.

Then I grit my teeth and drug Abe back into the brush, hiding him just in case the onion man came back. I needed to get help and I couldn't take Abe with me. He was bigger than I was and my hand was broken, but who should I ask for help?

I jumped onto Goliath and pushed him forward. Not knowing where to go, but Goliath started running in a direction that I hoped was his home.

I prayed Abe would live. I prayed I would get there in time. Oh! I was so worried and scared it nearly eclipsed the pain I felt in my hand.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and pushed Goliath harder. He bolted through the meadow and back into the woods. I held on tightly, until we saw the town. I swung Goliath around and we raced along the alley to the run down house. I lept off Goliath and banged loudly on the door with one fist.

Adams groggy face appeared in the window.

"Cinder? What's going on? How did you escape?" he said, his eyebrows shooting up

"It's Abraham! He's—"

"What? Where is he? Is he alive?"

"I don't know!" I said tears gushing down my face, "I had to leave him in the woods."

"Is he awake?"

"No!" I cried, wishing Adam would hurry. Abe was dying! The house shook a bit before Adam appeared at the top window and scurried down.

"We need a buggy, can you drive?"

"No,"

"Come," he said, grabbing my broken hand. I cried out and clutched my wrist. "Wha-?"

"I broke it to escape—hurry, he's dying!" I explained. Adam paled suddenly and raced me to a rich man's stables.

He strode into the stable, pointing at a groom with authority and urgency.

"You, hitch up that buggy to our fastest horse. Do it in under ten minutes or I will have your head," Adam growled darkly. The groom stood up and knocked his friends arm out from under his head. The first ran to prepare the horse, shouting some order at his friend, who took off.

"Where's Peter?" I asked. Adam shrugged.

"I don't know, he said he got another job

"Do know where he is?"

"I have a feeling," he said.

"Sir, the buggy is ready," the groom said.

"Took you long enough, you're lucky my father doesn't hear of this," Adam growled, flipping a copper into his and his friends hand.

Adam snapped the reins hard and the horse jumped from the stables and thundered down the street.

"Which way?" Adam yelled, guiding the horses.

"That way," I pointed, telling Adam where to go. The horse was quite fast, nearly flying down the road. The buggy threatened to overturn more than once from speed.

It still wasn't fast enough for me. Abe was dying and I wasn't doing anything to help! I hoped my bandage held. I hoped he wasn't found. I hoped the buggy wouldn't tip over. I hoped Abe would wake up. I hoped and hoped, but it wouldn't help Abe any.

Finally, we got to the building, which smoldered and glowed dimly with patches of fire flickering in the remains of the house.

"What did you do?" Adam half yelled- aghast. I did not care for the house.

I flew from the buggy towards Abe. I ran to the bushes, where I had left Abe, my heart jammed in my throat and rocks in my stomach.

He was still there. I sighed and feel on my knees next to him.

"Abe," I said putting my hand on his chest. His eyes were closed and he was deathly still, but his heart still beat. His face was turning ashy grey, even under the soot.

I checked my bandages. They were still on snug. I pressed my non-broken hand on the wound, just in case.

Adam grabbed Abe by the shoulders and proceeded to drag him towards the buggy.

"What's this blood from? It's all over him," Adam said, "You know what, never mind. You can tell me when we get there."

I jumped in the buggy. Adam picked Abe up and dropped him in the buggy with a loud grunt. He climbed up into the buggy and snapped the reins urgently, sending the horse running down the street.

I kept checking Abe to see if he was still breathing.

This night was killing me.

We _finally_ got back to town. Adam apparently knew where the doctor was. He pulled the horse to a stop and we got Abe out of the buggy, one of us on each side. He and I got up to the door and Adam kicked the door.

It took a while for anyone to come to the door, and when someone did, it surprised us both. It was a very tall black haired girl.

"Yes-? Oh, come in, come in. Let me get my father." She held the door open before bolting up the stairs to get the doctor.

We walked him to the back room and laid him on a table. I glanced over at Adam, who was beginning to look tired again.

"You can go if you want to," I offered. He sighed and rubbed his face in exhaustion.

"You alright? They chasing you or anything?"

"No, we killed all but one, I don't believe he would track us this far."

"Not bad Cinder," Adam said nodding his head, going back to sleep, "I'll have to take you up on that. I've been very worried about you, so has Thyme."

"You look very relaxed,"

"I got Abe for you."

"You ran that far?"

"To that meadow you were always at. He had another little horse with him. Thymes got it, he said it was yours?"

"I only have the use of her."

"That not how I interpreted it," he sighed as he got up, "anyway, got to get that buggy back before their boss gets up." I nodded at him and he left. Adam nodded as he passed the doctor.

"What happened?" the doctor demanded.

"He got stabbed in a sword fight,"

"Anything else?"

"We were trapped in a burning building for a time,"

"Alright," he said as he began his examination. I turned my head with a very deep blush. He was very handsome, Abe.

"Well," I said, averting my eyes, "is he out of danger?"

"I believe he is. I do not believe he was ever in danger,"

"Why isn't he awake?"

"Loss of blood, not that much blood. This bandaging is superb, better then my Abigail could have done,"

"I heard that," the tall girl said walking into the room. I was astounded how she did not blush or flinch at seeing Abe. Although, I did notice she looked at him more than I like.

"It is late; would you like to go home?" Abigail asked looking over at me, "I'm sure your brother will be fine,"

_Brother? He's not my brother. I'm his…friend. What was I to him? _I did not know_._ That saddened me, but I would not like Abigail to know that. I nodded at her and left, going back to **Her**.


	15. Hunters

I awoke to a hard strike in the back. I leaned on my broken hand that I forgot to get fixed. I grimaced and looked at it, it was horribly swollen.

"Where were you?" **she **growled.

"Out," I said, "I needed to take care of something."

"What?"

"Stuff,"

"Why didn't you get our breakfast?"

"I didn't want to touch your food with this," I said lifting my broken, swollen, soot covered hand.

"What happened?"

"I saved a man from a fire," I said. That earned me a painful hit with the stick.

"Do not lie to me,"

"I slipped near the fire and my hand fell in it,"

"Honesty is a virtue, now go into town and get that hand fixed. Than you can figured out how to pay for it, because we will not help you. I expect you back to work tomorrow," she said whipping my back with the stick again. "Lazy, insolent, stupid girl."

I jumped from my blankets and out into the chilly morning. I was very anxious to see Abe.

I very nearly ran all the way to town. I jumped on to the doctor's doorstep and knocked with my good hand.

"Yes?" Abigail said politely, as she opened the door. She smiled at me, "oh, it's you. Come in, now your brother did wake up in the middle of the night. I think he still believed he was still in the fire, because he kept seeing cinders, and reaching for something. He is, however asleep at this moment. You can wait for him to wake, or do what you need."

With that she was about to leave me in the room alone with a shirt less Abe.

"Wait, can you cover him up? Also, I broke this yesterday, forgot to mention it," I said holding up my mangled hand.

"Oh good heavens, why didn't you say something?" she asked before turning and flying from the room. I sighed and sat in a chair near the wall, trying to not look at Abe. Eventually, I had to sit in the doctor's chair, which was facing directly away from Abe. He was very handsome indeed.

"Ah, so you have returned? Had a good sleep?" the doctor said, motioning from me to get out of the chair. He threw a blanket over Abe.

"Not necessarily," I said as he took my hand in his, "why was he exposed so?"

"He ran a bit of a fever and we thought it best to just let him cool down. Now, I don't know the nature of the fight, or what began it, but try not to get in anymore fights like it. Luck is in short supply and I believe your brother used all of it."

"He is not my brother,"

"Oh than who is he?"

"He's my…friend."

"So, does your friend have a name?"

"Abraham,"

"Care for a drink?" Abigail said kindly, coming in with tea.

I did not like her.

Her hand rested too long for my taste on Abe face. I never got to do that.

"So," she asked coming near us, "do you have a name?"

"Chal," I spat out the first name I could think of. "You look very nice, where are you headed?"

"Thank you, but I'm only working today" Abigail said straightening a very pretty dress. Her black hair was elegantly done. She looked too nice to only be working today. She nodded sweetly to us and left.

Her father set my hand. I winced and he set it.

"I will leave you now," he said kindly, "I have to make a house call. The particulars of the set will be in your bill." The doctor left and I heard Abigail working upstairs. I sighed and let my hood fall, staring at Abe, who lay motionless on the table.

I stood up, grateful my cloak was alright after the fire. It was considerably thinner and smelled of smoke, but it covered my dress. My dress which was now burnt through in some places and showed my shoulders and went far past my knee. I needed a new one, but Avoca didn't seem to want to throw her dresses out anymore.

"Cinder?" I heard my name being called in a raspy voice.

Abe! I ran around to the table to face him, my eyes wide and concerned.

"You are awake!" I whispered happily.

"Am I dead?" he asked lifting his hand to my face.

"No, no you are not," I smiled at him.

"What happened? How did we escape?" he smiled, stroking my cheek

"I got the key, drug you outside and went for Adam,"

"Liar," he said, coming back to his senses and taking his hand from my face.

I was very disappointed.

"I saw one of the man take the key from the table and run out the door. You called out to him and I can't remember anything, except I thought I was going to lose you." He said it honestly, watching for my reaction. I looked sadly at him.

"I broke my hand so it could get out. The rest is true,"

"You came back for me?"

"You came for me," I said simply. That was not the answer he was hoping for. Abigail walked in at that moment though. I snatched my hood up.

"You boys just missed a great show; the Prince just rode through here. Let's take a look at that bandage, now that you are awake." I looked out the window, as if there was something more interesting out there.

"He's gone now," she said, "that's coming along nicely, but you should stay here for at least two more days, just to be sure."

"The prince? How? When?" Abe asked desperately. I turned around, hearing that tone, and looked confusedly at him. Not that he saw, my hood was up—Goodness sakes, that man! Obviously, I had never seen a man in such a way before. I was not taking this very well.

"Why? Does it matter?" I asked

"Just, I have to go, now!" Abe declared getting up, before grunting, and flexing. The bandage started to turn red very quickly.

"Oh! Now you've done it," Abigail said, "you've opened it up again. Chal, come, here try to stop the bleeding." I opened and closed my mouth very quickly but she was gone in an instant. I walked casually up to Abe and place my hands on his side, trying to slow the bleeding.

"Why did you try to leave?" I asked trying to get my distracted mind…. Distracteder…

"I need to get to the castle,"

"Why?"

"The Greeks are trying a new approach, this time, it might actually work. They need to get close to the king, but not too close—where's Peter?"

"I don't know, Adam said he got another job."

"Really? Did he leave any message?"

"He did not,"

"Alright," Abigail said coming back in, "Chal, you do a marvelous job of bandaging. So I will take care of the injury and you bind it up, alright?" I had no choice but to obey. Abigail nodded and stripped the bandages away quickly and working exceptionally fast. She then held a piece of cloth to Abe's body and looked at me.

I went to work on the bandaging.

"Not so tight Chal," Abe said, looking down at me with a mischievous eye. I tightened the bandages a little more. Abe laid his head back down in response.

"Good," Abigail said, "now, do not move. It'll just make it worse."

"When can I leave?" he asked stoically, staring at the ceiling.

"In two days at least, maybe more, we'll have to see when my father gets here."

XXXXX

Two days later, Abe was ready to go. Abigail was not ready for him to leave though.

"Why not?" I asked finally, after being trapped so long in silence by their useless argument.

"He has not healed enough; look the scar still opens each time you try to stand. You are still very pale, where would you go to get proper treatment? Chal's house?"

"No, I'm fine, I just need to get up and move."

"Why?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"If it is important enough I will let you go,"

"Argh," Abe said in annoyance, then glanced at me, "you'd let me go, right?" he asked. I tried to play it cool, like I wasn't insanely jealous. I shrugged indifferently.

"I probably go with you, make sure you don't do anything stupid," I said with a carefree grin. Abe laughed at this and looked at me with bright eyes. He never looked at Abigail like that.

That made me smile for real.

"I may have to take you up on that," he said.

"Well, what's the story?" Abigail asked.

"I'm a captain in the army, I was sent home because there is an infiltration here and I was one of the men put in charge of it."

"So how does Chal fit into this?"

"She's my best friend; we got into that fight together."

…That's all I was? A best friend? I was hoping for more actually.

"Oh, so you do have adequate care when you leave,"

"I do,"

"Maybe you can go," she said softly, giving him a strange look. I didn't like it. She looked very thoughtful, nodded once and excused herself, to go ask permission first.

"We should leave when she's gone," I said

"Why?"

"I don't trust her,"

"Why?"

"I don't like the way she looks at you,"

"Is this jealousy?"

"No, it's we got in a fight which nearly killed you and now everyone can be an enemy."

"Ah," he said, "but you and I both know each time I move this bl—this gash opens up again."

"I'm going to take care of it, I'll go get Adam and we'll get out of here,"

"Hey," he said reaching out for me and grabbing my hand, "don't be out on the streets for long."

"No problem," I said.

XXXXX

Adam and I found the door locked when we got to the doctors. I looked inside the room and found Abe to be sleeping. I pushed the window open and jumped in silently.

I froze when I heard movement, but it was upstairs. Someone was walking around. I went round and unlocked the door, letting Adam in.

"It reopens each time we move him?"

"Yeah, hold on, I'm going to change the bandages," I said taking the bandages off. What lay underneath frightened me. It was green and yellow around the edges and red and hollow on the inside.

"What kind of doctor…?," Adam said his lip curling as he lifted the bandage off him. There was translucent yellow gunk that pulled at the bandage as we pulled the bandage off. It smelled awful. I put clean cloth on Abe, forgetting about the paste Abigail usually put on it.

"Come on," I said finishing with Abe. Adam got his other side and I got the wounded side. We ran out of the house with him.

"Where should we go?" I asked.

"I don't know," he admitted, "wait, you know who I heard was in town?"

"Who?"

"Those hunters have circled back,"

"Jacob," I said, "he can help, he was a doctor at one time."

"Fine, fine, let's go. I think she's figured out we've left." I tried to glance back at the house, but we gone around a corner, and Abe was taller by a few centimeters.

"How do you know?"

"I don't, I just assume, you know, so we'll have a reason to move faster."

"Ah," I said, now pretending that the Greeks were behind us. It did make me move faster and after a while I could hear them chasing us. Each time I looked though, no one was there. Just like when they chased me in the woods.

"Do you know where they are?" I asked, breathing heavily. Abe had not woken up yet.

"Sort of, I kind of stole from them," Adam mumbled. I did not respond from shock of what I heard.

"You stole from them?"

"Not a lot, just some food, besides they looked like they were really rich in all those furs,"

"Alright then," I said, too winded to give any other response.

We walked and walked far into the woods before hearing any noise. Metal was being sharpened as people chatted aimlessly.

We walked into the camp, causing everyone to freeze and aim their bows and spears at us.

"Where is Jacob?" I called strongly.

"I am he," said a strong white haired man. He walked forward with a powerful stride, taller than most of the others. I heard Adam curse behind me.

"We need help."

"Lark? Lark is that you?" an Amazon of a girl said with a grin. Oh good, they remembered me.

"Lark," Jacob said with a laugh, hitting me on the back. That always knocked the wind out of me. "What have you been up to?" he asked, looking at Abe and Adam. He locked eyes with Adam, "hey, you're the thief."

"Am not," Adam countered much too fast.

"Jacob, this man is severely injured,"

"You being tracked again?" Jacob asked suspiciously. I sighed and looked over everyone, now knowing this was a bad idea. Strangers were not tolerated, especially those who stole.

"I think so," I admitted with a nod.

"Yes or no?"

"I do not know, they were, but I believe they are working to some greater end. They do not need me at this time,"

"Father," the Amazon said walking up, "we have to help her. She was one of us,"

"Yes, but the injured was not, and you stole from us," Jacob said pointing at Adam.

"I won't do it again," he mumbled.

"Jacob," I said, "I know these people, they won't say anything about you. Adam will not because you and he are in the same group. Abe won't because he is honorable and if you save him, he will repay you." Jacob looked down at me for a long and painful moment. The rest of the hunters looked at him. The Amazon, Robin, glared at her father.

"Fine, but only because you are one of us," Jacob said

"That is fine," I said. Jacob nodded and two men jumped forward and brought Abe into a tent.

"So," Robin said with a smile, "what have you been doing?"

"Nothing much," I said

"By that she means she got kidnapped, fought Greeks, broke her hand to escape and burnt down a building," Adam commented, rubbing his shoulder.

"The usual," Robin said, her smile wrinkling her nose.

"I only remember being kidnapped once," I countered.

"We did fight, we lost two of us. Aviary and Crespin," she said. I looked sadly at her, feeling absolutely terrible. When I opened my mouth, I gave a shuddery sigh. A tear leaked from my eye and rolled down my face.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded.

"I am sorry,"

"Yeah, but that's why father did not welcome you back with open arms."

"I probably wouldn't either,"

"Don't say that," Robin hissed, "no one blames you for what happened. We all would've gone if we could've saved you."

"Still—"

"No, not still. Life, you joined our group and held your own, you shouldn't have been taken."

"Life?" Adam said in confusion.

"Yeah, if you earn something it is yours to keep. Lark earned her place with us, so she will keep that place with us. You," Robin said pointing at Adam, "Have done nothing to earn anything."

"Those are fighting words. I've done my best with the hand I've been dealt," Adam said in anger.

"Give an example, thief, for the only reason you are still alive is because you came with Lark."

"He came with me to save Abe in the middle of the night. He came here even when he knew he'd probably get shot." I knew since I answered for Adam, Robin would not hold as strongly, but Adam seemed lost for words.

"Acceptable," Robin said, still eyeing him suspiciously, "but know if you try to steal again we will shoot you."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Only to a dead man,"

"You didn't catch me the first time," Adam said with a shrug. That stopped Robin as she was leading us to the group. She looked happily confused.

"That is true," she said looking back at him, "you are a marvelous thief, if nothing else." Adam looked confused, like he couldn't take that to be an insult or a compliment.

"Lark, you remember everyone?" she asked as we encountered everyone. People smiled and amiably talked with me, but glared and called Adam thief.

"So," I said as we were walking back to Jacob's tent, "where's Philip?" Robin very quickly blushed very red, making Adam laugh.

"Quiet thief, you probably know nothing of love."

"On the contrary, I've known a very strong love. I've loved and lost, _Robin_, a heart ache _you_ will never know."

"What happened to the girl?" Robin shot.

"Her father did not allow the marriage, because my step father disowned me and striped me of my birthright." Robin studied Adam in a new light now.

"I am sorry, Adam, truly. I cannot image something so terrible." Adam gave a curt nod and asked who Philip was.

" He used to be in our group, still is. We're going to be married once his father is well enough. So who is this Abe?"

"Her lover," Adam said before I could respond.

"Ah," Robin said with a mischievous grin.

"No!"

"Oh, than who is he?" Robin asked

"He called me his friend,"

"Her lover," Adam explained again.

"I'm going to see how Abe is doing," Robin said, laughing, "want to come?" I nodded and we both went inside. Abe was still unconscious, with Jacob holding white squirmy things in his hand. Maggots.

I struggled not to gag as they crawled inside Abe's side.

"How's it going?" Robin said not looking at the maggots.

"Whoever was caring for this man should never play doctor again," Jacob said

"Really?"

"Yep," Jacob said with a sigh, "it's almost as if they were trying to make it worse. Good thing I'm here, this'll get fixed."

"Why hasn't he woken up yet?" Adam asked

"That is a mystery in itself," Jacob said, "Someone wants him dead." A rock hit my stomach, and I lost all ability to breathe. _What? What? Someone's going to kill Abe?_

"Will he survive?" I asked coolly

"I believe he will," Jacob said taking the maggots from Abe, "but he probably shouldn't get in anymore fights like this. Also, he should never go to that doctor—ever."

"This is strange," Adam said.

"Why?" I asked, not taking my eyes off Abe as Jacob put stitches in.

"Peter and I only go to that doctor," he explained, "I'd swear by him, before this."

"That is very strange indeed," Robin said, "maybe he is comprised?"

"Why? How would they know we were going there?" Adam asked

"The last man," I whispered, "one of the men survived, he ran away. Maybe he followed us there and flipped them when we were gone."

"You left?" Adam said

"Step mother,"

"Wow, fighting Greeks—no problem. Facing step mother…" Adam said with a grin.

"You obviously do not know her step mother," Robin said.

"And you do?" Adam asked.

"She sent a small army to kill us all and take Lark back."

"Why do they keep calling you Lark?" Adam asked me.

"That's how introduced myself," I said absentmindedly. Abe was standing in his grave, if not now; someone would make sure he was later.

"Lark? You choose Lark?"

"I shot a Lark down, that's how they found me,"

"You shot a lark?" Adam asked

"I was starving," I said, annoyed that Adam would not stop talking. Adam held up his hands with a smirk.

"I'm going to go look for Peter," he said.

"Perhaps see Thyme along the way?" I said trying to tell a joke. Adam smiled, and held his hands together in a prayer.

"How long do you think it'll be until he wakes up?" I asked Jacob, kneeling down next to him and Abe.

"Hard to tell, not long I imagine. He should be up and walking when he wakes up. Also, I expect an invitation Lark," Jacob said with a grin.

"To what?" I asked

"Your wedding, I know your father wasn't good."

"No, he was not,"

"I'll be there, to walk you down that aisle,"

"What about Robin?"

"We'll work it out," he said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Wait…" I struggled to hid a grin, "why are we talking about this?"

"I see the way you're looking at him. You're paler then the moon and shaking like a leaf. A blind man could see you're head over heels for this man," Jacob said in a deep voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, denial ringing through my voice. Abe started to moan than, bringing his hand up to his side. I struggled to contain a gasp and smile and only leaned forward.

"You don't know what I'm talking about," Jacob laughed, "I expect that invitation. Send it to Philips father, you remember him?"

"Oh yes, I still remember me and Robin getting in trouble there, for having snowball fights and hitting one of the nobles."

"Yeah, that's the place," Jacob said with a grin. Then he left.

"Urgh," Abe said putting his hand on his side and going to sit up.

"How you feeling?" I asked

"Dizzy, where are we?" he asked putting his bare feet on the ground.

"With the hunters I was with for a year. They patched you up,"

"Wow," he said watching me, "what happened to being at the other Doctors?"

"Turns out they were putting something on you to make it worse," I said standing up

"So, can I meet these people? These hunters?" he asked

"They did save your life," I said as he stood up. He nodded and then realized how cold he was.

"Where's my shoes and shirt?"

"I don't know," I said, "we have this blanket though." I gave it to him and opened the tent door. He rubbed his side.

"Did I get stitches?"

"Yeah,"

"What else, it feel all…strange. I can't describe it,"

"We all had it one time or another," I said with a shrug. That's when Robin and Jacob walked up, she was a bit taller than Abe was. Jacob was taller than Robin was.

"How's it like to be among the living?" she asked amiably.

"Fine, was I really that close?"

"When she first brought you here, you looked dead," Jacob commented

"How long have I been out?"

"Since this morning, it's sunset now."

"Sunset?" Abe said turning to me, "you—"

"I'm going to die anyway," I smiled at him, "this is Robin. This is Jacob; he is the one who took care of you."

"Abe," he said offering his hand. Jacob and Robin both shook it.

"What's the story behind that anyway?" Jacob asked.

"I am in charge of getting the Greeks out of the country. They captured Cinder and took her to a meeting house. I got there and was negotiating. The negotiations went sour and a fight erupted. I got one of them, Cinder got two and one got away. The house caught on fire during the fight and I got jabbed in the fight. Cinder got me out and got me to a doctor. I've no idea what happened there, I was in and out of consciousness the whole time then I woke up here."

"That's the story?" Jacob asked, "Surly you can do better than that." I glanced at Abe with a secretive smile; he looked at me with sadness. I shrugged and gestured to the fire. He eventually nodded and we went to the fire.

Abe told a brilliant story of it. The hunter and I were on the edge of our seat the whole time, and I was there. We shared a few more stories, but none was as great as Abe's.

"You really broke your hand to escape?" Jenna asked me.

"I did," holding my hand up.

"Abe had some great sword play though," Marvin said with a grin, clapping Abe—who stood beside me—on the shoulder.

"Great story Abe," Jacob smiled, "you're welcomed at our fire anytime."

"Thanks," he grinned down at me, "I'm sure we'll probably use that at some time." Jacob laughed deeply and pointed at us.

"I'll hold you to that," he said winking at me before clapping his hands loudly, "alright boys. Ladies let me have your attention. The stories were good, the fire warm and company pleasant, but the sun has nearly risen and we must be moving on today. I believe, those palace guards have been tracking us down and now I believe they have pin pointed our location."

This drew a collective sigh and cheer. The adventure of running, but having been up all night, everyone was tired.

We made our farewells, my promise to Jacob and then left.

"Where will you be going?" I asked Abe as we watched my house.

"To the palace. I have a funny feeling I'm going to be surprising some people."

"Well, be safe,"

"You too," he said as we stood in the forest outside my house. I was so relieved to have him be alive that I nearly kissed him. His eyes gleamed and he smiled.

A light came on in the kitchen however. He looked down at me, our noses touching and…I ran.


	16. Summer

I was spending every day in the woods with Abe. I found that I needed to be with Abe as much as I needed food. Which was wonderful—I mean, it was extremely convenient, since I needed food.

Abe still made my thoughts confused and excited. I would try to ignore those thoughts.

His injury healed very quickly. The castle was in a bit of an up roar when Abe returned. Peter reappeared afterwards, beaten up and barely breathing. Having no other option we took him to Abigail's father.

She rushed out crying and fell on Peter.

I realized she was Peters "friend" and someone had been using Abigail as leverage on Peter. Or Peter as leverage on Abigail.

Or both. I wasn't sure what the enemy was playing at…

However, good news, soon afterwards the Prince set Adam back over his father's land, making him a Duke.

However, bad news, Abe's father was really starting to shove the business on him. He also had that thing in the summer he had to plan. His mother still insisted he get married. So every day she would set up some lady or other for him to meet.

With all that was going on, I was very unsure if we could ever stay hidden and happy in the woods again.

Abe would escape the chaos though.

I laughed when he told me this, shooting down a bird. We walked up to the bird, rain beating down on us.

"So instead of talking with the learned and beautiful ladies of the court you'd waste time to romp in the woods with a servant girl?"

"Trust me; this is not a waste of time"

I grinned shaking my head; he shook his head to mock me and grinned before knocking my hood off. I gasped as I laughed, rain splattering on my face.

"You are by no means a gentleman" I laughed tossing feathers at him.

"Says the servant girl" he laughed tossing some at me. They stuck in my curly hair and I had a time trying to pull them out. Abe eventually went to help me, which I loved. My heart beat as if it would explode as he had to run his fingers through my hair.

I kept my eyes glued on the bird however.

Yes, Abe still made my thoughts confused and excited.

XXXXX

Today is the first day of July; I had known Abe other since December. That's 6 whole months. I shivered at the thought, even though it was warm.

I discarded my cloak fully, having found a new dress in the garbage of some house. A worn, patched, light grey thing down to my calves and elbows.

I knew it was a bad thing to walk in the woods without my cloak to cover me, but it was so sunny and warm I couldn't bear to hide from the sun. I was quite sure no one would find me wandering and wondering in the woods.

Abe had said he would be kept away today so he would get out for Thyme's and Adams wedding tomorrow.

So I wandered in the forest, soaking in the sun. My skin was far from grey and my hair got its glossiness back. It tumbled freely down my back held from my face by a old green ribbon I'd stolen from Brannon. I picked a bouquet of flowers as I smiled at a memory of Abe and me running from the bees into the river.

I laughed at the memory, walking through the woods humming a song to myself. I spun on my toes, like I did with the gypsies. I smelled the sweet, sweet flowers and walked through the forest, alone.

"If I didn't know better," Abraham said catching me, "I'd say you were a fairy." I gasped, confused. How was he here? Why was he here? A million questions buzzed through my mind.

He spun me around, and trapped me around my waist. His green eyes flickered happily as he leaned in to kiss me. Our lips brushed for half moment.

I spun out of his grasp, only to have my hand that held the flowers caught by his.

"Cinder," he said walking to me, keeping my hand.

I looked at him sullenly.

He did not falter; in fact, it seemed to even farther strengthen his resolve. I looked shyly at him, biting my lip. I wanted to kiss him, feeling my suppressed love for him grow. Without regard to the fact I was suppressing it.

He pressed his lips to mine, and I dropped the flowers.

The foolish love I held blossomed.

I knew I loved him. I felt he loved me. So I slid my arms around him and kissed him back. There we stood together in the forest. It was a slow kiss, but oh so sweet.

It felt like a dream. This must be a dream. Abe was a dream. Our time together was a dream.

But I didn't think it was.

XXXXX

Thyme stood in front of the mirror, biting her lip with worry. I came up behind her, with a gentle smile.

The summer had brought food. I was no longer grotesquely skinny, but tall and slender. Thyme had a long spring green dress made for me, just like her mothers and sisters dress. I was clean, my hair long, dark and glossy. I felt just wonderful.

"What's wrong Thyme?" I asked sliding her veil over her face.

"I-I-I'm just so n-n-nervous Ella, I don't know what to do" she said shaking as I handed her bouquet to her sister, who gave it to Thyme.

"Don't worry Thyme," her mother said, kissing her cheek, "you love him don't you?"

"I do, but-"

"Then everything will turn out fine, don't over think it Thyme" her mother said before leaving the room to finish off some last minute details.

"Oh Rosemary!" Thyme cried, "What was it like when you were married?"

"Nothing like yours will be Thyme," Rosemary said gently, "father picked me a husband, and you found your own. Everything will fall into place, don't worry."

"Cheer up," I smiled, trying to lighten the mood, "I'm sure Adam is even more terrified then you are." All she did was nod.

Her father came in, with Abe and Peter.

"Darling, you look incredible!" her father declared picking her up off the little platform. She was so pale she had turned a shade of blue. I would have laughed, but her fright came in waves forcing us all to be sober, even Peter.

"Father, I'm so nervous!" she said as he set her down.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" he said seriously, but hopefully.

She nodded, flushing with anger. Her father was still against her marrying Adam, but because Adam was above their family he would look like a fool to forbid it now.

Rosemary took Peters arm and I snuck mine onto Abrahams. Abe put his hand on mine; smiling joyfully at me, bringing me to smile as well.

Peter and Rosemary walked down the aisle first, followed by me and Abe. I watch Adams face as I walked up the aisle and saw the crowd stand for the bride. Adam looked shocked and all the blood left his face. I smiled slightly at the ground.

We parted and stood to the side as Adam stumbled down the stairs to take Thyme. He seemed to regain his cocky mask when he held her hands. I saw Peter and Abe smirk and make fun of Adams pathetic attempt to hide his nervousness.

I grinned and held my laugh. Rosemary nudged me with her elbow and I bit my lip. Abe and Peter shook with laughter. So did I, but Rosemary kept her elbow dug into me the whole time.

The bishop slowly and sullenly went through the ceremony as monotonously as possible. It made me want to laugh even more. The longer I had to not laugh the harder it seemed to do.

When they finally kissed to be married I laughed as everyone else cheered. Abe stepped in my direction, holding out his arm which I took. We walked out of the church with the rest of the wedding party. Abe and I were talking cheerfully as we walked to Adams –and Thymes- home.

The party was held out in garden, which caused Abe to kick off his shoes under the table. I smiled when I saw this, causing him to laugh as well. In fact I noticed Adam, Thyme, Abigail and Peter had all cast off their shoes. Eventually all of the guests-even Thymes father- were walking and dancing bare foot in the bright, soft green grass.

Abe and I were dancing quite often; I loved it, twirling and prancing. I loved how the long green dress flared out like a flower. I absolutely loved how close Abe held me. I laughed often, gypsies had taught me to dance, but Abe was a soldier. He could not dance to save his life.

He spun me under his arm and caught me, stealing a kiss very quickly. Peter laughed, so did Abigail. I bit my lip, smiling, and looked playfully at him. He beamed and we went to get food, both breathless from dancing.

"Here," Abe said handing me white bread, "try this."

"What is it?" I asked as we walked to the tables, the grass tickling our feet.

"Cake, wedding cake," he said pulling my chair out for me.

"Cake?" I asked as we sat down.

"Just close your eyes and eat it," he laughed. I did. It was sweet, and rich, and light, and fluffy and…and…and?

"This is amazing!" I said opening my eyes wide and looking at his impish face.

"I'm glad you like it," he said before eating some of his. We talked and laughed at the table, and we wandered the garden. We had to avoid the gravel paths as Abe couldn't walk on it.

"Gravel?" I asked as he jumped off it, "you can't walk on gravel? What's wrong with you?" I arched an eyebrow, smiling at him as we walked off it.

"How can you walk on it?"

"Magic," I smiled sheepishly.

"I need some that," he laughed. We walked for a while in silence, listening to the dancing music. I like our silences, almost as much as our conversations. I could observe him closer, without his knowledge. He looked down a lot and at the sky a lot, like he was nervous about something.

"Abe?" I asked running my hand over the soft petals of the rose bushes.

"Hum?" he said rising from his thoughts

"You seem worried, what is it?"

"Cinder, I…..nothing, how was it when you were with the fair?"

"Fine, why do you ask?" I commented.

"I've heard they're coming down in August."

"Are they? Well it's only July, why does it matter?"

"That thing I'm planning in the summer, that's not actually for me, it's for the Prince."

"What does that have to do with the fair?" I asked spinning around to walk in front of him, smiling gently.

"The fair is part of a party, the unofficial opening to a three day long celebration"

"Wow, what's the occasion?"

"He's trying to find a bride, I don't think he will"

"Why?"

"Three days to fall in love with a girl…?" Abe said trailing off. We walked in silence for a few moments.

"I see, but maybe he's already found one, hasn't he been wandering the town and cities looking for one?"

"He has, leaving us to plan the party"

"So," I said after a while, "why are you telling me this?"

"I want you to go, to the fair and to the party; the whole thing will be masked. Your step family will never know you're there. I'm hoping you won't try to run before then," he said looking at me.

I couldn't remember even thinking about running, letting alone planning for it. Truth be told, I didn't want to run this year. I glanced at Abe.

"Hum," I said, "I guess so. Will you be going?"

"I have to go," Abe smiled, "the Prince commanded it." he said leading us back to the party. The music and laughter steadily got louder the closer we got to the wedding party.

"What your name?" he asked out of the blue.

"What's yours?"

"Mine? I told you its Abraham,"

"Liar," I smiled softly, glancing over at him. This made him laugh as he took my hand and danced slowly to the song with me.

"How long have you known?"

"December, however the incident with the Greeks only solidified my belief." I saw his face become anxious for a millisecond before he wiped it away with a laugh.

"Your tricks are becoming known to me now. Soon I'll find out that you're actually a fairy." I shook my head and grinned slyly at him.

"Why a fairy?" I whispered looking at the ground, smiling.

"They're charming" he whispered in my ear looking at Adam and Thyme.

"Fairies are much too charming for you,"

"Are you saying I'm not charming?" Abe said looking at me in mock surprise. I was slightly shocked to see real surprise in his eyes, but the joy in them was contagious. I could say nothing for the gleeful happiness I saw in his shining green eyes. I bit my lip and smiled at the ground shyly, knowing he was quite charming.

"Say I'm charming," Abe breathed happily.

"Or what?" I asked, smiling slightly. I met his eye as my heart struggled to contain my love for him. Even now my soul loved him with more power then I had thought possible, and it was still growing. I glanced up at him, but became transfixed within his loving, laughing, happy green eyes.

He leaned over to kiss me, and I wanted to kiss him. But, to kiss the way I wanted was an awful breach in propriety. Our lips brushed for half a second, threatening to exploded.

The song stopped however and we broke apart as Peter clapped Abe on the shoulder.

"Let's go bug the new groom," he said dragging Abe away as Peters dancing partner came to talk to me.


	17. Fight

"Cinder," **She** hissed, "I have noticed something strange."

_Oh no! What? I've done everything to the best of my ability! I've stayed out of sight and finished my chores, and did everything she asked! What could be wrong?!_

"You are still here," **she **said.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" I asked, standing up, keeping my eyes on the floor.

"It was, why haven't you run?"

"Maybe she found a boy," Avoca laughed.

"Who, the bakers' son, or the blacksmiths apprentice?" Brannon sneered.

"Oh, if it's the baker's son, we should stop going there. Cinder will surely drive them out of business. Honestly," Avoca said throwing a cookie at me, "they're burnt through."

That wasn't even my doing. Bartholomew is the cook; he's the one who made them. I remained quiet; their jeering had become so common place. At least **she** had stopped talking to me.

"What about with the black smith? She'll break everything in the shop," Brannon said.

"Alright girls, we should go to sleep, must look our best. Cinder!" **she **barked, "help, and do it in a timely manner." I did as I was told and they were all in bed within twenty minutes.

I sat upstairs in my bed, alone, drifting off to sleep, my hair out of it braid. My hand throbbed softly; it was nearly healed, just a week left until it would be normal. Abe had helped me.

I sighed in content. Abe, I smiled in my lazy, sleep filled mind.

I began to drift off into a wonderful land a sleep. Sweet nothingness when I slept. No orders, no step sisters, no Greeks, no **her**. Just rest.

However, noise came from down stairs.

Something was walking around. I pulled my blanket over my head, hoping if I ignored it, it would leave.

It did not, in fact another rattle echoed through the empty halls.

I sat up, clutching the blankets around my brown dress. I genuinely scared. A board creaked from the stairs. I gasped and stood up. My bow and knives were out in the dark, old woods. I shivered and blinked back tears of fright.

My hand shook horribly as it reached out for the door.

The door slid open silently, and I ghosted down the stairs, leaving the blanket up in my room.

I walked past Avoca's room, her door slid open. Good thing **she** hated squeaky doors.

"Cinder?" Brannon breathed, Avoca's pale, scared face appearing next to her, "what are you doing?"

"I'm going to see what that is,"

"Oh, don't," Avoca whispered, her voice shaky, "just let them take what they will."

"I can't, your mother will kill me," I said, continuing my quiet walk to the stairs. There was a balcony where you could see everything in the main hallway. I stood against the wall and peered down the stairs.

There were men, three of them; it seemed they had come in through the window. They got one last man inside and then they became noisy.

They burst into different rooms, tearing each room up. Knocking things down, shattering plates, busting holes in the walls.

Bartholomew ran out from the kitchen, only to be encountered by one of the men. One of the bandits grabbed my family's portrait. My mother and sister smiled and held my hands. I gasped and jumped from the balcony, onto the man.

He gave a shout and slugged my face. I fell to the ground, holding my nose. I rolled over when he went to kick me and jumped up. I jumped and kicked him in the chest with both feet. The man fell over, and I saw Sir, shivering at the top of the stairs, **she** was hiding, but prodding him in the back to go down. The third man came out of the dining room and saw him.

"What's the matter old man?" he said with an accent, "can't defend your home? Send your servants to do it for you? Well, how about we just kill one of them?"

Then he looked around. Bartholomew had caught his man in a head lock and was slowly suffocating him. Then he saw me, ducking and hitting and kicking. The man twisted me around and hit my kidney. I swung my leg around his arm and got him on the ground, yanking on his arm, hard. It popped out of socket.

"This one," he said, lifting me from the ground and holding my hair, "you won't miss her much." I held my hair and tried to get away, but the man seemed to be impervious to pain.

Some paternal part of Sir seemed to awaken, and he walked down those stairs and punched the man in the face, square in the jaw. Bartholomew kicked his man outside, and came to my aid. He clutched the man neck and threw him outside, I yelled as my hair was viciously yanked. He then threw my man outside.

"We'll be back, we've still got work to do!" the leader yelled as they galloped down the drive.

XXXXX

I was pretty sure a blow had dislocated my jaw. It didn't sit right at all. I would go to Abigail's once **she** was done yelling at me. She yelled loud and slapped me once.

Then something I never expected happened.

"Oh, Guinevere, do stop. Her face is awful enough as it is. Look, there's already big dark purple bruises under her eyes" Avoca said laying a card on the table, "besides, she had nothing to defend herself with. She did fight them, but let's face it mother, she is not a knight."

"What are you suggesting?" **she** said.

"Isn't it obvious?" Brannon said looking up from her card, "she did her best. She went down and fought them. She was fighting a man though, and it's not like she's strong enough to beat him."

"So what should we do about?"

"For starters let her go get her jaw and nose fixed. Then let her try and figure out how to fight," Brannon said.

"Her duties for today? All these things she needs to fix?" **She **asked

"Bartholomew can fix the immediate things; she can fix everything else tomorrow. We have no company today," Avoca said.

"Just leave," **She** said, throwing me from the room.

I did not expect that at all. The sisters had stood up for me. I pondered this as I walked to town.

"Cinder!" I heard Abe say, coming up to me. I moved my jaw around and looked back at him. His eyes widened as he looked at me. "What happened?"

"People broke into the house last night,"

"What?" he said grabbing my shoulders so I faced him head on.

"Gently," I grimaced, my kidney still hurt, and that sudden movement made it smart something awful. Abe let go very quickly and looked worried and angry.

"What happened?" he asked as I continued my walked to town.

"Last night, we all went to bed, I don't know how long later, but four men broke in and started ransacking the house. So Bartholomew and I went to fight them. The men left, but said they'd be back."

"When?"

"I don't know," I said before knocking on Abigail's door. She opened the door, with a smile, but then a gasp.

"Chal!" she exclaimed, "come in, come in." I walked to the back room, which I was becoming very familiar with.

"It's just my nose and jaw," I explained sitting on the table.

"Why is it always the face?" she asked.

"I don't know, it hurts the most?" I said thoughtfully. She nodded and shrugged, leaving to find her father.

"They said they'd be back?" Abe asked, looking concerned.

"Yep," I said

"You should run, before they come back,"

"I would've, but Brannon and Avoca both stood up for me today. I'd feel bad if I left them now."

"Let me help you then,"

"Could you teach me how to fence?"

XXXXX

"Pants?" Abe said, averting his eyes when I walked into the alley.

"They are quite comfortable," I smiled, lunging in them.

"You practiced in a dress though," Abe said finally looking at me.

"Practice? Ha! You would not fight very hard with me,"

"Do you wonder why?"

"I do, actually, I'm going into a fight with thugs. They didn't take it easy then," I smiled nonchalantly, knowing the bruises were blatant on my face.

"I know, that's why I'm coming with you,"

"What?"

"Yep, come on, before sunset,"

"You have to be at the castle, they are drawing someone out and I believe it is you." His face paled very quickly. "Come on Abe," I continued putting my hand on his shoulder, "don't look like that. I'll meet you at the meadow tomorrow. Thanks for the lessons," I smiled before turning around and going home.

XXXXX

I was sitting under my mother's portrait, just dozing off when I heard them. This time they didn't even try to be silent.

They rampaged through the kitchen and up the stairs. I stood up quickly, as did Bartholomew. I nodded at him and he returned it.

Strange things indeed.

The men came up from the stairs and the fight began.

I realized… I was very ill prepared for this fight.

Stupid Abe! He didn't want to hurt me and now I am barely hanging on. I may as well not even have a sword.

So I improvised. I spun on my toe and kicked the man in the jaw, before slicing at another with my sword and punching him in the face.

At this point in history, if you fought with a sword you only fought with a sword. It was an unfair fight otherwise. I was one stupid girl fighting many well trained men in the dark. It is already unfair.

I was losing. I kicked and cut and punched and parried, but I was losing. They seemed to have brought an entire army.

Which is what I heard outside. Galloping horses. They skidded to a halt and armor clanked loudly before the front door was kicked in.

A small army of knights flooded the main hall and started destroying the men.

"Cinder?" I heard Abe called over the chaos.

"Here," I cried, trying to get up. I had received well placed blow to the eye, cutting my brow bone, which bled like crazy. Abe grabbed my hand and helped me up. I brought my sword up and blocked an attack from an assailant. Sparks rained down from the swords. Another knight stabbed the man.

Abe cursed and drug me outside. Brigham was outside, sitting very upright, and having an extremely exhausted look on his face.

"Abe," he said, "you've woken me up for a lot of things. This one makes the most sense though." Abe ignored him though and turned all his attentions to me.

The fight was over quite quickly. The dead thrown from the house and the prisoners loaded into a wagon.

**She** rushed outside, Sir in tow. Brannon and Avoca peeked out from an upstairs window.

"Your highness!" **she** said in surprise, "Cinder, go clean the yard up. What a pleasant surprise—"

"Have you been harboring Greeks?" Brigham said bluntly.

"Why, no, this is as much a surprise to me as it is for you,"

"I do not believe surprise is the right choice of words here madam," Abe said. **She **laughed nervously, before grabbing my arm and throwing me to the dead, causing a small cry to escape me as she gripped a new cut. Abe immediately fell into action. He threw her away and hugged me with one arm.

"You will not treat her as such," he said angrily.

"Cinder, dear," **she **cooed, getting on her knees, "please be a dear and clean up the yard." I looked at her and then at Abe with wide eyes.

"You are rich," I said, "hire someone to do it. I will not be the blunt of your anger anymore." I had said it bravely, but then I looked in her black eyes. Those dark, awful eyes, that would haunt me for the rest of my life.

I took off into the woods. I was headed to Peter's place; she wouldn't look for me there. I would rotate, between Adams, Peters and Abigails.


	18. Hiding

I was in town with Abe, walking down the alleys, sneaking to Mr. Becker's store. This week I was with Peter, so I had to work. With Abigail I had to work as an assistant. Thyme's all I had to do was look nice when people came. Abe and Brigham were usual visitors, as were Aurora, Catherine and Becca. Marcus and Andres came only when Catherine or Becca were there.

Whenever I was in town though, I felt slightly on edge.

Being a soldier, and a friend to the Prince, Abe knew something about the Greeks. At first he said that I stay with Adam and Thyme, but I insisted. **She** would hunt me down, unless I keep moving… even then it might not hold forever.

I knocked on the back door, back in my brown dress. I had no cloak; it was too warm for me to where one. However I had extended the sleeves and skirt with old curtains. The sleeves went to my wrist and the skirt nearly swept the ground, so it was modest again. It was even uglier though, nothing like the dresses I wore at Thyme's, or even the grey one from Abigail's.

The door did not open.

I jumped slightly when Abe stormed around the corner. He jumped slightly when he saw me.

"Cinder!" he exclaimed, "I didn't expect to see you here!"

Abe knocked on the door lightly, grumbling under his breath. I looked icily over at him with an arched eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered before the door flew open. Abe immediately went to fight the man, throwing me behind him.

"Cinder! Abraham!" Mr. Becker hissed yanking us into the store.

"What is it?" Abe demanded in a military style.

"There are two men in my shop, claiming they know Cinder, they have a description, but not her name," he said. Abe walked into the back room of the shop, his hand gripping mine in a death grip. I tried to sneak in behind him.

I crept to the door with Abe and looked into the store room. Eventually I saw them, as tall and dark as the Greeks. Abe pulled us away from the door. Keeping his arm around my waist, he questioned Mr. Becker. He held me in his arms. The thought made me gleeful; the action was positively intoxic-

There are two men, looking for me, in the place that I worked at. They were so close. How did I make it through town without getting caught? How was Abe able to get here without getting caught?

"How long have they been here?" Abe asked.

"A few minutes,"

"Are there more of them?"

"Some, there are six different ones" Mr. Becker explained.

"Blast,"

"Wait," I asked, "How often do they come in here?"

"About once a day" he said confused. I- reluctantly- pulled away from Abraham, and went to look at the men again, this time at his hands. They were dirty on the finger tips. As if he just got finished scaling a building.

"I think they know where Peter lives," I said turning to Abe who stood just behind me. His jaw worked angrily, but dejectedly as if he lost something. He pulled me into his arms again, looking straight into my eyes, this time the Captain side shown in his eyes.

"We need to get you away from here, now," he said softly, gently, but firmly and commandingly.

"Ok, I know a short cut back to Thymes—"

"No, not to Thymes, we should assume they'll be watching that. They'll be watching everything—everywhere you've been. What about the nunnery? Surely they can't have looked there; we haven't been there since James was adopted."

James was the very last orphan the sisters had, he was adopted this May, now it's July.

"I suppose so, but I have to go and get my mother's things." Abe looked like he would protest so I continued.

"Abe, **She'll** destroy them, I can't lose what little I have of left her. Also, it'll hopefully throw off the trail" He closed his eyes and sighed, leaning his forehead on mine. I closed my eyes, reveling in this intimate touch.

I did not want to make him unhappy, but I needed my mother's things. Surely he could understand that.

"Fine, we'll get them, come on. Thanks Becker," Abe said pulling me from the store. Mr. Becker nodded, before jumping and grabbing a little package.

"Cinder," he said throwing it to me, "its thanks for helping me with the store." I caught it and nodded, waving a silent goodbye to him. Abe kept me behind him, clutching my hand. I covered our backs, and he covered the front. We snuck out of the town, creeping down my short cut after swapping positions so I could show him the way.

This path was much more brutal then the usual one. We had to climb a small cliff; Abe had to carry me through thorn brush so we could go faster, because I still had no shoes. We next had to beat past thick overgrown ferns and bushes.

"At least we weren't followed," Abe said still picking thorns from his clothes. I nodded, searching the ground for any tracks. Abe found them first, footprints walking through the woods around my house.

"There," Abe breathed putting his hand on my shoulder, making us crouch. I saw them, the two other Greeks watching my house, and the silly routines of the sisters and Bartholomew.

I notched an arrow, pulling it back. Abe stopped me though. I looked at him curiously as he shot the Greeks himself.

"I don't want you to have to kill anyone" he said. I nodded ran to the house with him. We snuck to the side entrance, peering into the hallway, before we snuck into the kitchen. I dashed into the kitchen, stealing all of my things tying them up in my cloak.

We ran through the door and into the forest.

We had just gotten out of sight of the house when something dreadful happened.

"Duck!" Abe cried pulling an arrow back and shooting through the forest. I ducked as one was returned, hitting Abe. To my horror Abe grunted and fell to the ground. I stood up, seeing one Greek fall to the ground with an arrow through his neck and the other aiming at me. I crouched before he could aim and notched my own arrow.

"Cinder," Abe said reaching for me holding onto the arrow in his shoulder, "don't." I stood anyways and launched the arrow. It flew straight and buried itself in the leg of the advancing Greek. He too fell to the ground.

I ran back and slipped under Abe's good arm and helped him up. He pushed me away when he was up though.

"Go!"

"No, what?"

"I'm ordering you to save yourself," he demanded in a voice I'd never heard him use.

"Abe!"

"No! I can't risk losing you" he said grabbing my shoulder with one hand.

"I can take care of it," I said, but he leaned his head on my forehead, his hand on the back of my neck.

"Cinder, please,"

"What will you do?" I asked closing my eyes for a moment.

"Lead them off in a different direction. I'll make such a trail they'll have to follow it" he whispered.

"You'll be missing a second set of tracks" I countered.

"They'll see the blood and think you're hurt. Don't come back into the woods, stay inside" he whispered.

"Then I'll see you at the fair" I whispered looking up to kiss him. He kissed me as eagerly as I kissed him. It was short; however, as the Greek that I had shot was beginning to get back up

"Run. Don't leave tracks" he said, I gave him my knives and flew through the woods.

XXXXX

It had been a month since I had last seen Abraham limping through those woods, but I knew he was alive as I had gotten a way to communicate with him. Sisters Orson and Macmillan had welcomed me openly when I asked them for refuge. When I told them of how I'd gotten there, they demanded that I let them take a letter to Mr. Becker.

So I hastily wrote a short letter, asking Abe to write back. They walked to the store, which was a good distance off and I sat in a windowless room, waiting for them.

Then I remembered Mr. Becker's package and I opened it curiously. Inside laid a dress, a modest yellow dress which I immediately put on. The sleeves were at the elbows and the hem swept the ground. The ugly old dress was used to feed the fire of the little church.

After a pain staking long time the sisters came back. They said they were not followed, and saw the Greeks in the store. They were not even glanced at as they spoke with Mr. Becker. They said they had spoken nondescriptly so as not to arouse the attention of the Greeks.

Even now, a month later, they were still safe.

Abe had indeed made it back, and had sent a long letter back. I smiled many times reading it, and returned an equally long letter.

The Greeks had not even walked down the lane to the church so I felt safe here. But, while the company of the nuns was good and even lively at time, it could not satisfy me. As I played my little harp and fiddle in the windowless room, I wondered greatly about Abe.

All of my thoughts and prayers went to him. He sent many long letters, but it wasn't sufficient. In the deep recesses of my mind I selfishly thought about how much I wanted him here with me. Not with his parents, or with the Prince or even defending the country. I wanted him _here_ with me.

I dwell on these selfish, hatful thoughts today, playing a sad tune on my harp.

I felt the nuns watch me; my songs had become less and less gypsy and more and more orthodox. They hated, I saw it cross their faces. But I had no heart to play the songs of the gypsies.

There was a knock on the door, however, and I stopped playing abruptly. The nuns looked at each other and both walked solemnly to the door.

I waited impatiently for them to return. They did soon.

"Cinder," Sister Macmillan said, "it is a friend." I turned around and saw Abe, grinning in leper's rags. I gasped and flew to him, throwing my arms around him. The nuns quickly retreated leaving me and Abe. I felt his arms tighten around me.

"Oh Cinder," he said kissing my hair.

"What are you doing here?" I asked looking up at him.

"I had to see you again" he said kissing me quickly.

"Why did you come?" I asked breathlessly looking up at him, "we've gone more than a month without seeing each other before"

"I didn't have a choice than, and you were across the country," he said kissing my forehead

"I'm glad you did come," I said grinning, looking into his shining green eyes. I put my hands on his face; he put his hands on top of them.

"Your song was sad when I came up, why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I said looking down shyly, "I missed you" I glanced up at him.

"I missed you too Cinder. I couldn't stay away, not when you were so close" he mumbled, kissing me again. I surrendered to his sweet, sweet kiss.

The nuns rushed back in at that time though, Sister Macmillan pulled Abe and me apart. Sister Orson sat me down on the couch next to her. I looked at Abe, smiling shamefully but joyfully. His eyes were shining brightly.

"We've decided to talk with you," Sister Macmillan said, "it's inappropriate for you two to be alone together."

Abe sat on the other side of the room with Sister Macmillan. Slowly we got back into our usual stride, laughing and talking with the nuns. Even though at times I bit my lip and he gripped his intertwined hands.

"So, Abraham," Sister Macmillan said looking at him, "I understand you were a soldier?"

"Yes," Abe nodding, "a Captain, I fought in the Holy Lands before the Greeks threatened us. Now I'm here"

"Good, good," Sister MacMillan said, "Perhaps God sent you here to go walking that day and meet Ella"

"I'm glad He did," Abe said looking at me.

"Oh Ella, he so sweet" Sister Orson said looking at me. Abe grinned in victory, glancing at me.

"Gracious, look at the time!" Sister Macmillan said standing up. We stood up as well, looking at each other sorrowfully. I walked with Abe to the door.

He turned around at the door, holding both my hands. He gazed down at me, and I bit my lip.

"I will see you at the fair next week? They say the Greeks have stopped watching the town" he whispered.

"You will," I smiled and he stole a kiss from me quickly

"I hold you to that," he whispered as he put on his leper mask. The nuns led me back into the little church. I glanced behind me before they shut the door and saw him watching us. I smiled at him as the door shut.


	19. Questions

It was the first day I was back outside. The nuns were almost as excited as I was. We got the invitations yesterday, today was the fair. In two weeks would be the first ball, which was hunter themed, the day after gypsy and then the normal ball. I knew Abe had a hand in that.

The strange thing was everyone wore masks the balls. It was fine—sort of. How was I going to find Abe in the sea of masks? I suppose I'll have to be dependent on his doe colored hair.

I hoped my step mother wouldn't notice me there.

I danced from my bed, flying into the trapeze uniform I'd worn in the fair. I braided my hair and wrapped against my head.

I grabbed my acrobatic mask and began walking from the church.

"Lands Cinder!" Sister Macmillan cried when I ran outside.

"What?" I said surprised running back into the church.

"Ella," Sister Orson, "your...pants? It's not becoming of a lady"

"I haven't been a lady since my mother died"

"Just be a lady for once, please Cinder, Abraham needs you to be."

"That's why I have a mask. My step mother can't know I'm there. Neither can the Greeks. No will know it's me, except my friends from the fair, not even Abe" I said, dancing from the church.

"Watch your pride Ella!" Sister Orson called after me.

I walked into town; it was bright and busy with stands and stages. Acts were being performed. Wares were being sold and stolen. People stared at my black leggings. Of course their eyes wandered up to the sleek blue and black tunic. They knew I was an acrobat, but couldn't see my face as the blue mask covered it entirely.

"Flora!" I cried lifting my hands and jumping to be caught by a girl in a similar pink and orange uniform. She caught them, and we swung up.

"Cora?" she laughed, "what are you doing? Come to run away again?"

"No, I was invited here," I said as she let me go. I flipped and had my feet caught by Dora, who wore a green and purple uniform.

"Invited?" she laughed, "by whom? Why are you performing with us if you were invited here?" We swung back and I grabbed Flora's swing as she lept over to Dora. I pulled my legs through my arms and locked my knees around the swing. My hands swung out and caught Dora's outstretched hands.

"I don't know where to find him!" I said

"Oh, a he is it?" she sounded like she was smiling.

"Yes!" I smiled as she swung from my hands onto the platform. I swung back and caught Flora. She flipped on to the platform and they waited for me to swing back. I spun onto it as well.

"So, stranger, who is this man?" Dora said hugging me.

"Oooooo, it's a boy?" Flora said smiling and hugging me too. I nodded and we climbed down from the platforms.

"Yes, it's a boy," I said walking in between them, "so where's Jinn?"

"Jinn, still thinking about him are we?" Dora giggled.

"Why? What happened?" I asked

"We know Jinn was head over heels about you Cora," Flora said.

"Jinn? That lady-killer, when? Did he stop kissing every girl in town?" I laughed as we walked towards the knife stands.

"Oh no, he's still the reason we've been run out of towns. Only, he still regrets you being taken," Dora said.

"He even killed Gregarious over it," Flora said smiling. Gregarious was the fairs leader, cruel and unusual. He sold me out for a slot to be in the Carnival of Spain.

"It's a good thing he's the best thrower there is," I said.

"It's a good thing it was Gregarious he killed," Flora commented as we found where the knife throwers were performing.

Of course Jinn was on the stage which was surrounded by ladies. He flipped a knife in his hand and threw it, landing square in the middle. The ladies sighed when two more followed it. He walked over and ripped them out and began to juggle his six knives. One by one the each landed on the target forming a star.

He held his dark hands up when they applauded him. Then he saw us, giggling by the extremely fake gypsy palmistry tent. He gave another wave to the adoring crowd of women. He shook his black hair at every girl who flirted with him. Eventually he made it to us.

"Hey stranger," he purred to me, "coming to run away again?"

"Actually not," Dora said, laughing through her purple mask. Flora laughed behind her pink mask as well. I watched the crowds discretely, trying to find Abes' tall frame.

"Oh," Jinn asked putting his hand on the pole next to me, "and can Cora make her own decisions now?"

"I can Jinn, and Gregarious made his," I said invulnerable to his charms.

"Cora," he laughed, "you're still as untouchable as ever!"

"Isn't she?" Flora laughed

"But, perhaps not as much as we thought," Dora said putting her elbow on Flora's shoulder.

"Oh?" Jinn said looking at them, "how could Cora possibly fall for anyone when she didn't fall for me?"

"It's a mystery," Flora sighed sarcastically, "but someone succeeded where you couldn't."

I did eventually find Abe. He was walking through the fair with another girl, a girl in a magnificent pale gold gown. Her hair was bright gold with a peacock feather elegantly folded into her hair.

"Cora," Jinn said grabbing my hand "is this true? Has someone caught you?"

"Yes, but his family may not like me so much," I said, tearing my gaze away from Abe and the mysterious girl. Jinn almost seemed to relax and we wandered through the fair. I met all of my friends, from the fire eaters to the stilt walkers and even the statue people. It was difficult to talk to Kink and Roils when they were juggling the chairs, and really hard to talk to Kopsas when he was swallowing swords.

"Daphnia!" I gasped as the bulky woman (who could lift twice the amount of any man) lifted me in a hug. That was her gig, her husband, the strongest man on earth, would pick any man from the crowd and have him lift his strongest. Daphnia could lift twice times more every time.

"Cora!" she laughed, "Hugh and I have been so worried!" I smiled as she let me down.

"Oh, this'll be great, the three of you will be together again, Dora and Flora were about to go back to being twins!" she said clapping. Dora and Flora nodded; before I came they were in the freak show.

"I'm sorry—," I began but the new fair master spoke loudly through that cone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a surprise; our terrific twin team is now a tremendous triplet team! Dora, Flora and Cora!" he shouted as the roar of the crowd grew.

"That's our queue!" Flora said running to the platform.

"It'll be like old times!" Dora laughed as she pulled me onto the platform. Flora had swing A pulled to the platform already.

"Do you want to go first Cora? I know you love too" Flora said holding it out for me. I looked over the crowds and saw Abe clapping and smiling at that new girl. Jealousy surged through me in dangerous portions, but also sadness as well. I saw that he knew that the new triplets in the tremendous triplet team was me. I nodded as I grabbed swing A, watching Abe watch me. I would do this, if only to scare Abe.

"And now!" the fair master said dramatically, "for the most dangerous part. Our new triplet will have to swing out. She must then try to save herself by catching the swing on the other side of the square!" I waited for the talkative master to stop speaking, watching the crowd oh and ah. Abe, however, looked very pale, and his smile was frozen on his face.

I was pleased.

"And who would do this? Our very own Cora," he said pointing at me. How did he know my name? Then I saw Daphnia standing next to the fair master, clapping and grinning at me.

I saw fear and concern cross Abe's face as I swung off the platform, kicking my feet out and flipping as I let go. I heard the crowd gasp and the masters senseless commentary, but I caught swing B and swung up through the ropes holding it.

"And now it seems Flora-!" the master continued. I slung my knees over the bar and swung my hands out to catch Flora.

The crowds gasped and applauded loudly as Flora really showed off how high she could jump. I had to quickly sit on the bar as she flew through the ropes and catch her by the ankles. We both fell through the ropes and swung precariously.

"Oh, that was close—now Dora, lightening fast she is!" he said tripping as he quickly said everything before Dora could go.

Dora jumped to swing A and swung out to us. Flora swung up and stood on swing B as I flipped over to Dora who flipped me up to stand on the bar as well. They crowd clapped as we twirled and flipped through the air, dancing on the swings. I glimpsed Abe, still as pale as ever, ignoring the girl in gold.

Eventually I flipped Flora back to stand on swing B again. Dora spun off onto the platform and I grabbed swing A with my hands, keeping B with my feet. Flora did a cartwheel over me onto the A bar and I let it go. I swung up to stand on B and spun/dove through the swinging ropes of A. Dora and Flora caught my hands and ankles and kept me from flying from the platform.

I was gasping when we stood with our hands high in the air. We clutched each other's hands and bowed. We waved at the wild crowd. I was dying to take the mask off; the air was stale and too warm in it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" the fair master hollered above the crowd, "Our tremendous team of triplet trapezists!" I and Dora and Flora jumped off the platform, breathless with the work. I pulled my mask of with Dora and Flora. I blinked when I saw them again.

They were exactly alike, olive skin, mischievous green eyes, braided back brown hair, crooked mouths that were used to smiling. The only difference I could see anywhere on them was that Dora's eyes were a bit more mischievous than Flora's were. But nobody that didn't know them would even notice.

"That was great," Dora said putting her arm through mine, "just like old times!"

"Just like old times" Flora repeated putting her arm through my other arm. We walked down the alley of tents to the crowds. Then I heard a voice call my name.

"Oh, it must be him, her man friend" Dora said giggling. I looked behind us; they smirked behind me as well. I smiled at their identical antics. Abraham was walking down the alley towards us.

"So, they call you Cora," he said grinning. I nodded as Dora and Flora laughed energetically and simultaneously. They jumped onto the tent at the same time, jumping and twirling away."Jinn's going to love this!" I heard Dora laugh.

"It rhymed," I explained to Abe.

"That was …" he trailed off again, trying to find the right word.

"Fun?"

"Yes," he laughed looking at me, "but startling. Will I ever know all of your tricks?"

"It's good to have a trick or two," I said.

"Someday than," he laughed before becoming almost serious, "why did you perform? I was waiting for you."

"I saw you in the crowds, talking with a girl. Also, those two found me and captured all my attentions. Who was that girl?"

"Oh her," he laughed holding my hand to not lose me in the bustling crowds, "she is my little sister." Relief flooded through me, and it felt as though a weight had been lifted from me.

"Where is she now?" I asked with a smile, slipping my mask back on as we joined the crowds.

"She said she would wait for me at the knife throwers" he explained shoving through the crowds. I smiled and pulled him to the side, scooting between tents to the knife throwers.

"Oh, she'll fall under Jinns spell faster than anything else," I smiled as we ran into the crowd of women surrounding Jinn. We found Abe's sister at the front. I saw Dora and Flora waiting for Jinns performance to be over.

Jinn looked down at me and winked, causing the other girls to sigh and faint. Even Abe's sister sighed.

"Come on Airy," Abe said taking her hand and walking her from the crowds. I went with them and smiled when I saw Flora and Dora smile and wave simultaneously at Arabella. The poor girl blinked her eyes rapidly and looked at Abraham for answers.

"Airy, this is Cinder—Ella… Cora? she just performed on the trapeze. This is Arabella,"

"Ah, Cinderella," Arabella said smiling, her blue eyes clear and bright, "my brother has told me much about you."

"It's just Cinder or Ella or Cora," I said shaking her hand, confused.

"I like Cinderella," she explained softly. Everything she said sounded as if she were sighing.

"How old are you?" I asked, disordered by her.

"17," she sighed, "last week. Do you know many people in the fair?"

"I do"

"Do you think I might I meet that knife thrower?"

"Jinn?" I smiled, "no, Abe would kill me."

"Really? Abe said, "Why?"

"He's such a lady's man, kiss and run kind of guy"

"It worked today, every person there is under some spell" Abe said laughing as we walked to the fire eaters. I smiled when Arabella jumped back from the flames that shot towards her.

"Kendrick!" I exclaimed. He grinned and turned the tongue of fire over the heads of the people. Arabella was in Abe's arms, in a confused delight.

"How do they do that?" she asked

"He puts a liquid in his mouth and spews it over that torch he has" I explained

"Sounds hard, what if the flame goes backwards?" Abe asked me.

"The strange and unusual show is over there," I explained. Arabella's blue eyes grew wider as she registered what I'd said. I shrugged at her when she looked at me. That's life, she was so sheltered though, and I hated to break it to her. So I didn't say anything after that.

We walked to the magician, who wasn't very good, that was more of a gypsy talent. Arabella however was enamored with it. I looked over at Abe and he looked at me.

"So, Abe," I said, "you seem rather distracted today?"

"You'll find out why after this" he smiled at me.

"This act or the fair?" I asked watching the magician stumble through a card trick, yet still catch the audience by surprise.

"I'm not sure, you may find out before then."

"I doubt it; we've spent 8 months together and I still don't know you name"

"I don't know yours" he said looking back at me.

"You're finding out more and more of my names, one day you'll find the real one" I said glancing at the sun. I had another performance in a half hour.

"I hope so," he said, "But Airy seems set to call you Cinderella. I may have to hold that over you. Almost as big a contradiction as you. Lark was good as well."

"Abraham sounds like an old man," I commented

"Oooooo," he laughed, "feeling bitter about it? I've got one fake name, you've got," he counted silently on his fingers, "four, by my count." He laughed, looking mischievously at me. I nodded, smiling slightly at him.

"I have a performance," I said standing up, smiling when I saw his face. He shook his doe hair and stood up as well.

"You can stay, I'll meet you where the statues move," I said as Arabella looked up.

"Oh, can we?" she said looking at Abe with her wide baby blue eyes. Abe sighed and let me go, sitting down to watch the rest of the horrible act.

XXXXX

The next day I was walking through the town to Becker's store, feeling safe in the breaking down of the fair. All the chaos would surely shield me from any prying eyes. Before I could enter though, my hand was caught. I gasped, jumped and turned around to strike the person.

Abe caught my other hand, but flinched anyway.

"Are you always going to do that?" Abe asked.

"What?" I smiled in relief that it was Abe not anyone else.

"Sneak around? Like you're doing something wrong,"

"I'm not though, I'm looking for work."

"I'll consult with your thief friend about your morals- Wait, you're looking for a job?"

"Yes, I've been living on someone else's money without working for too long. I need to repay them," I said opening Becker's door.

"Wait, wait," Abe said quickly, shutting the door, "you're looking for a job?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I may be able to solve that problem for you,"

"How?" I asked skeptically, before it dawned on me, "you could get me a job at the castle!"

"Yes," he said with a nervous grin, "wait, do you-?"

"What could I be?"

"Anything, but first we're going for a ride," he said a little forcefully. That confused me and made me skeptical, but he pulled me away anyways.

"What about the Greeks?" I asked

"I took care of it,"

"How?"

"Just created a diversion," he explained hastily. I nodded and ran off with him, worried, because he wasn't normally as nervous and hasty as he was now.

"How long will it hold?" I asked as I jumped on a strange bay war horse. He jumped up onto a wild looking black one.

"It ought to hold until sunset, if we're lucky," he said as we rode off.

"Where'd you get these horses? Where are Goliath and Luna?"

"They're part of the diversion, they'll be safe," he added, looking at my face, "these are some of my team's horses. That's Jonathan and this is Reaper,"

"Wonderful name," I said looking at Reaper, who glared over at me, "he looks like he wants to eat me."

"I'm pretty sure that's his face," Abe said looking down at Reaper. We rode a distance away, Abe becoming more and more nervous. It was very strange, he was normally rather brash and almost arrogant in his confidence.

"So, where are we going?" I asked after a while of silence.

"I heard of this person somewhere in Italy, I don't know much about him, but he made this thing can sail on air. Of course I got the plans and copied it. I wanted to try it out today."

"With me?" I asked, thinking back to a similar man I'd stayed with in Italy. We had also been working on flight. I designed something similar, which we both studied to farther understand gliding, hovering and over all flying.

"Of course with you, we do everything together anyway," he smiled looking at me as we arrived in the valley. It was very windy down here. Maybe this will work.

"Here," he said lifting me off Jonathan, "tie Reaper and Jon over there, they'll escape first chance they get." I nodded, as he pulled a tube from Reapers saddle.

Jon walked very calm over to the tree, before huffing indignantly and pulling away from me. I had to tie his into a strong knot. Reaper was very angry and kicked out at me. I jump away and threw his into a messy knot. I darted away as Reaper bucked out, and Jonathan aimed a kick at me.

I turned around and saw the so very familiar contraption already sailing higher and higher.

"It's working!" I gasped walking up to him, staring at the white and red kite, "where did you find these plans?"

"A man in Italy," he said holding onto a string attached to it.

"Leonardo Da Vinci?" I asked looking directly at him. His eyes looked up at the kite, then back at me.

"Yes, that's it exactly. How do you-? Never mind, do you wanted to fly it?"

I nodded and he gave the string to me, standing very close. I watched it bob in the wind for a minute, before noticing a pattern in the red and white.

"Is something written on it?" I asked Abe.

"Might be," he said

I began reeling it in a bit. I shaded my eyes from the sun and tried to make out the words.

"I cannot see it, even now. You built it; don't you know what's on it?"

"That would defeat the purpose of building the thing if I told you what it said," he smiled over at me, his green eyes shining with laughter and glee. I rolled my eyes in mock annoyance at him and turn back to the kite.

I gasped and had to reread it—twice.

"Did the instructions say to write that?" I whispered, thinking it was a joke. The string almost slipped from my hands. But Abe reached around from behind me and grabbed both of them, saving the kite.

"No," he laughed, "that is from me." I looked back at him with wide eyes, like I was going to cry, before laughing with him. I covered my mouth, still gazing and laughing at him. I nodded then, trying to catch my breath and become serious.

"Yes," I sobbed laugh, smiling and glancing away to try and stop laughing. He laughed even harder.

"I've heard stories of ladies who cried, or drew out their answers, but never laugh."

"The idea is ridiculous," I admitted.

"Oh," Abe said sobering with a smile, "well, now you've hurt my feelings."

"Of everyone you could have asked, a lonely girl from the woods? Who you called a vampire I might add," I said shooting a mischievous glance at him.

"An adventurous fairy by my sights," he said reeling the kite back in. "Though, yes when I first saw you I thought you would eat my soul,"

"Oh," I laughed, "now it is my feelings that are hurt."

"Well you already agreed, and from my knowledge of you, you never go back on your word," he said, grinning and handing me the kite.

"I will not, but," I said looking at him through narrowed eyes, "you'd better make it worth my while."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," he smiled, before kissing me. I felt nothing else, knew nothing else but his nearness, his warmth and hands, and the soft touch of his kiss.

At length he stilled. I leaned against him. He gave a deep, hushed groan and his arms came all the way round me, holding me close. His hand buried itself in my hair, he said my name. Then, finally he truly kissed me, crushing his lips to mine. I was quite breathless in this kiss. Standing so close to him was—

An arrow buried itself at our feet. Abe literally lifted me from the ground. He cussed and we ran for the horses. I yanked on Jonathan's knot, desperately as another arrow hit his leg. Jonathan jumped and skittered about in pain and fright. I fear I would be trampled under his hooves.

Abe jumped between me and Jon and cut the knot, lifting me onto Reaper and jumping on Jon himself.

"Go!" he shouted kicking a twisting and crying Jon into a run. Reaper needed no such drive, he took off on his own, all I had to do was stay on him.

Reaper was not like Luna. While Luna was just as energetic, Reaper was mean. Luna was like a child, Reaper felt like he would knock me away at any chance.

"Why does this keep happening?" Abe barked, shooting an arrow back at our assailants.

"Abe, watch out!" I cried.

Now, here's where the ironic part is. Jonathan dodged around the tree and got the arrow, but Reaper took the chance to throw me.


	20. Memories

"Où suis-je?" I said quickly when I woke up and wasn't in the woods. My vision was very blurry. I was in a room, it was bright and clean. I was in a bed, which was white and soft. I saw a brown haired person, obviously a man, sitting in a wood chair. He looked very confused.

"Unde sunt?" I offered a different language, hoping to get an answer.

"What?" he asked, in my native language, "Cinder, are you all alright?"

… Cinder? The last person to call me Cinder was **Her**.

"Who are you? What do you want? Please, if you let me go I'll pay you twice as much as she is," I lied. I wouldn't pay him, just run and hide.

"Wha-? No, no one sent me, Cinder please," the man began stretching one of his hands out to me. I jumped from the bed, before a blinding headache sent me to the floor. Only before I felt the stone floor, I was caught. I looked up, staring into his sad green eyes. I winced as the pain throbbed mercilessly. It felt as though a hammer kept hitting the back of my eyes. I put my hand on my head. It was covered in bandages. The man looked at me. I could not see his face very clearly, my head swam and it was like I was looking through a veil of tears.

"Why are you here if no one sent you?" I asked as he set my on the bed again, "where am I?"

"You're in a castle; you were thrown from a horse."

"Why was I on a horse?"

"We were running from Greeks," he said sadly. He was honest and did not sugar coat the truth.

"I've done nothing to the Greeks. Why was I with you? What did you do to them?"

"They're trying to take over my country. I won't allow them,"

"Why was I with you though?" I pressed

"I-," the man looked like he would weep. At that time another man walked in. The sad man however caught his arm and pulled him outside.

I sat in the room for a minute, trying to piece everything together. How did I get back here? But not back to **Her**? I was in France last I remembered. Jayashri and I were floating down a river, trying to avoid guards and other knights who were trying to arrest us.

Then the two men came back into the room.

"Hello," he said simply, "You had an accident. You got thrown from a horse. I say, we all thought you were going to die, Abraham here, he stayed with you the whole four days."

"Why?" I asked, looking at—Abraham?

"Why?" the second man said, looking over his glasses at me, "I will answer that, give me time. First though, answer me this, who are you?" My vision was starting to clear, thank goodness.

"Nadya," I said simply, using the name I had gone by for a few years. I realized the sad man—Abraham? Abraham was dressed like a knight off duty. He also looked with concern at me.

"Nadya?" he repeated in shock, turning very pale

This was the strangest day I've ever had.

"Alright," the second man continued. I liked him, he was simple and easy going, "and do you know who he is?"

"Abraham?"

"Yes," he smiled

"She normally calls me Abe," Abraham said. The second man glared back at Abraham and shook his head.

"He is not my doctor, I believe that is you. Abraham must be a knight of some sort."

"That's correct," Abraham said

"What does this tell me?" I said angrily, I could not figure why I was here with a knight in a castle, who stayed four days with me. What kind of knight would do that? "Why did you stay here?" I asked, looking at Abraham.

"May as well tell her boy," the doctor sighed, leaning back.

"I had asked you to marry me when the Greeks appeared. You said yes," Abraham said evenly and bluntly, but trails of silent tears were rolling down his face. He certainly was handsome, but still, he was a knight, and I was me. I laughed in shock.

"That is how you answered," he said as stoically, sitting down and putting his face in his hands.

"You must be mistaking me for someone," I whispered, shock over whelming me; "this isn't possible!"

"Cinder," the doctor said holding his hand out to silence us, "what is the last thing you remember?"

"She is with the gypsies, she's forgotten everything," Abraham said in a ragged voice. How did he know I was with the gypsies? He knew and he still wanted to marry me?

"Is this true?" the doctor asked looking at me. I tore my eyes away from this grieving man and face the doctor.

"It is," I said.

"Do you know the date?" he said. I said the one I remembered. "That was a little more than two years ago," he sighed.

"What?" I breathed, terrified, "two years ago?" The doctor nodded and Abraham looked up at me with such heartbreaking and devastated eyes that they made me cringe and look away.

"What should we do?" Abraham said his voice deep and commanding.

"I don't know; maybe go back to the gypsies? Seeing they've moved on might get her memories back," the doctor said looking over at Abraham.

"Are you positive?"

"No,"

"Then we shouldn't,"

"What?" I said, "You'll just keep me here?"

"What would you have me do?" he asked looking at the ground. His voice betrayed his grief.

"Let me go,"

"I cannot, the Greeks are still out there!" he said angrily, before falling to his knees next to me, "if we hadn't gone out that day this never would have happened."

"Why did you take me out, you knew the risks didn't you?"

"I was restless. Whenever I get restless, you were losing your mind,"

"Why?" I asked sharply, looking at my hands.

"I don't know; we'd go out all day and try and find out. Sometimes we did, sometimes we didn't…a few months ago all I had to do was go into the woods with you and we'd find out."

"That doesn't make any sense," I admitted sadly.

"It never did," he laughed, no heartedly, "but we had fun."

"Like what?"

"Like what," he said looking up at me with a new bright glow in his eyes. He smiled at the memory I had apparently lost, "once I brought a warped wood plank out. It was snowing and we went to a hill. We spent all day sliding down it and climbing back up,"

"Is that how you caught the flu?" the doctor began.

"Yes," he smiled looking up at me.

"Stupid boy, you were gone the next day, to do what?"

"To dig in the dirt. You thought all that rich food I brought from the castle would make the orphans sick, so we got forest food and tried to mix it with the rich food."

"Our thief has been made known," the doctor said.

"It didn't work, they got sick and so did you," Abraham said, "I did all your chores for a week so you could get a break."

"Did you—"

"Yes, Benjamin," Abraham said looking at the doctor, "I took some of your medicine to give to Cinder and the orphans, but I left more than enough money for you to replace it with."

"You didn't leave time though,"

"Did any one die?"

No, but they might have. Would it have been worth it?" Benjamin asked.

"Is that a test?" Abraham asked in confusion. This conversation was strange indeed. Abraham did make it sound as though we were close. He certainly got in a lot of trouble for me. He loved me, which was obvious in the way he spoke and looked at me. I could see how I could have loved him.

But what about Chal? I was already going to be married, did Abraham know about that?

"What about Jayashri?" I asked abruptly. Abraham looked closely at me, as if trying to remember something.

"I have no memory of that person," he said, "Whenever you spoke of the gypsies you did not mention specific names."

"We need to go to the gypsies!" I said, getting off the bed. Abraham and Benjamin kept me on it though.

"No!" Abraham demanded.

"Wait until you are well enough to travel," Benjamin said, earning a glare from Abraham.

"She will not be going back out there!" Abraham said, "We're still being hunted!"

"I need to see someone; they can help me get my memory back," I said

"Who?" Abraham said

"The Gypsy Queen," I lied without giving it another thought.

XXXXX

Abraham led a very skeptical and frightened me down the stairs. If he had breathed wrong I would have kicked him to the floor and flown out the window, never to been seen again. We go to the cellar

"Hey Peter," Abraham called into the cellar. A man who could be Abrahams twin came out, holding a small box in his hand..

"Hey," he said as if we were old friend, "what's going on?"

"We need to get to the gypsies," Abraham said.

"Why?" Peter said, laughing and grinning boyishly, "Cinder wanting to meet old friends? I still hold it against you, bringing Adam to meet the hunters and not me."

"Sort of," I shrugged, "apparently you weren't the first choice." This made him smile, and he mockingly glared, as he tossed the box up and caught it.

"You're tiptoeing, one of these days I'm not going to be here." he asked.

"We're actually in a rush," Abraham said.

"Oh, going to pop the question are we?" he said grinning even more boyishly.

"That's supposed to be a secret, and I already did."

"And?" Peter asked, looking over at me.

"I said yes?" I said. Peter pouted

"Not very enthusiastic are you?" Peter said, "Hope Abby is livelier."

"Abby?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's the docs girl," he said throwing his hand in a direction. He must've seen my confusion, "tried to kill Abe?" I remembered nothing. "No? Nothing? What happened?" he said, his eyebrows coming together in genuine confusion and concerned.

"She got thrown from a horse and lost the last two years," Abraham said.

"Ooo," Peter said as if he'd just been told my arm was broken, "what's the plan?"

"We need to get the gypsies," I said.

"Fair deal. We'll get Old man's Cambridge's wagon. Old geezer never uses it anyways."

"Lord Cambridge?" Abraham said as we were going out of the broken up house, "you're the thief we've heard so much about?"

"Look, it's not like he uses it, and we needed it," Peter said.

"On what?" I asked, "Who's we?"

"That memory loss must be terrible to work though," Peter said, "Adam and I we wanted to go to a little fair just in the valley. So we took the wagon. Turns out there were some boys there who recognized Adam, stepfather or something, so we took off back to Camberidges house and ditched the wagon and hid. You should have seen the old man's face," Peter laughed, "I hope he got it fixed."

That's when I had my first headache. A blinding, throbbing thing. The world turned very fuzzy and sharp. Lights hurt me with their intenseness, noises screeched and roared in my ears. I clapped my hands over my ears and fell to my knees. Both actions were overblown in pain, and as loud as thunder, sending bolts of fire through my brain.

_I remembered something. A blonde man, in the dark, he looked scarred. We were galloping down the street in a buggy, to a smoldering pit. I felt as though I was scared, but scarred didn't quiet cover it. It felt like I was about to cry, but my heart was gone. I felt dead all over and when the buggy stopped I rocketed off it into the bushes. There I found Abraham, covered in blood and smoke. _

When I awoke I was in Abrahams arms. He looked anxious; he looked how I felt in the flash back.

"Do you know a blonde man?" I asked

"That would be Adam," Peter grinned as he got out from under the wagon, "get in the hammocks. We've got a long road yet.

XXXXX

"I can't believe we are doing this," Abraham said as we were lying in the hammocks, leaving the city. If you think the hammock lay low from the wood, you are wrong. My cheek was pressed against the wood of the wagon.

"I didn't ask you to come,"

"I wasn't going to let you leave without some protection,"

"I can protect myself Abraham,"

"I know, and please call me Abe,"

"I can't believe I told you where my bow was,"

"I told you, you trusted me,"

"Or I was unbelievably stupid,"

"That could be true,"

"What are you saying?"

"Well, you agreed to marry me and still didn't know my real name," he sounded as though he was making a joke.

"I was going to marry the village idiot," I sighed.

"I'm pretty sure I was going to,"

"What's my name?"

"Cinder, Ella, Cora, Lark, Nadya, which one?"

"You asked a girl to marry you and couldn't even use her name to do it,"

"That'd be hard to write on the thing though, _"Love of my life—whose name I don't know—will you marry me?"_"

"Thing?"

"Never mind, you'll remember once you get your memory—ouch!" he said as the wagon went over a large bump. I grunted as my cheek bone thumped the wagon hard.

"Shut up you two," a person named Peter said, "we're supposed to be stealth like, not voicing our argument of who's stupider for all to hear."

"Says the man talking to a wagon," Abraham said, sounding as if he smiled.

"So help me, Abe I will cut you loose," I said, though I wanted to laugh, really bad. Abraham was silent after that, I didn't know if I was happy or sad about that. Why was I falling so hard and so fast for this man?

Peter clicked the stocky brown horse faster. Apparently the Gypsies were just over the mountains, a little over a day's ride. We'd be there in the morning. When it became night Abraham and Peter would switch place, so Peter could sleep.

So the day went, bumping and thumping against the wood. Heat was rolling under the wagon in a constant stream. A rank stench floated up to us every now and again. Sweat rolled down my face in droplets, but I had no room to reach up and wipe it off. My cheek hurt from smacking the wagon bed every few seconds. I tried to sleep, but couldn't.

I wondered what Chal was doing. I wondered why I'd ever left. I actually knew that one, **Her**. What I didn't know was why didn't I just go back? Two years later and I never went back? What had kept me? Was it Abraham? I looked over in his direction, only the burlap hammocks separated us.

It must have been. There was no other option, was there? I searched through my memories, minus those two years. There was nothing, only things that would drive me away.

It must have been him.

I would ask Peter. For some reason I trusted him the most. The moment I climbed through the window of his breaking house I knew he was different. Maybe because I knew he was a thief and I had been living with people like him for the last year. Or two years ago

"Cinder!" Abraham whispered urgently.

"Yes?"

"You alright?" he asked. I nodded, before remembering he couldn't see me.

"I am. Are you?" I asked. He chuckled softly.

"I am, have you remembered anything else?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"I'm done," Peter declared, "let's switch"

"What time is it?" Abraham asked rolling from his hammock.

"Hour after sunset," Peter said jumping into the hammock. After a good five seconds he moved, and then again. "How did you two stand this?" he said before I heard a thump and the wagon rocked a bit. All of a sudden my feet fell. Next my head. I gripped the hammock and looked up at Peter with wide eyes.

"Feel better?" he asked as I felt a cool dry breeze wash over me. I nodded and the wagon started to roll forward again.

I waited for a long time. Eventually I drew up my courage and looked in Peters direction.

"Peter," I whispered quietly, "can I ask you something private?"

"Whatever it was, it was Adam," Peter said as quiet as me,

"What happened these two years? Why haven't I left yet?"

"Actually, you still have another year with the gypsies. Then your step mother brings you back and last December you meet Abe. A blind man could've seen how much you liked him. If he wasn't head over heels for you," he chuckled, "I've only seen it so bad with Adam and Thyme. You two though, you let it fester, so it grew and grew and grew. You loved him before you got thrown. So much that you fought the Greeks, broke your hand, and brought him to someone called Jacob and stayed with your step mother."

"I brought him to Jacob?"

"Yes, and Jacob said he wants an invitation, cause he's going to walk you down the aisle."

"I thought you didn't get to see the hunters," I said.

"I didn't, but Adam did. We're still like brothers, him and I." I nodded and before I knew it Peter fell into a quiet sleep. I laid awake for a bit, pondering, trying to remember. I couldn't so I eventually fell asleep.

Abe had heard the conversation and spent the rest of the night in torment, trying to figure out how to get her memory back.

_So… On an off note… _

_One: theme songs for Abe and Cinder : )_

_Two, I re did Travels (chapter two) so that Cinder and Wandering Nobody goes together better._

_Yep… _

_That's all I got. Thanks for reading : )_


	21. Gypsies

When we arrived at the gypsies, I was incredibly excited. Jayashri was the first person I saw.

"Nadya!" she called loudly running up to me. Peter fell getting out of the hammock, drawing her attention to him and Abraham. She instantly went to fight them, but I raised my hands and stopped her.

"Cine sunt ei?"

"Ei mi-a salvat," I said, "Unde este Chal?"

"El este în acel cort"

"Să le introducă?" I asked walking to the tent. She looked back at them and nodded. She grabbed their hands and pulled them into the group. I heard riotous laughter as Abraham called out for me. I ignored him and pushed the tent flap open. There he was.

Chal.

He looked up when the tent opened.

"Who is there?" he called in Romanian.

"Nadya," I replied, causing him to start violently. He turned from his work and stared up at me.

"Is it possible?" he said.

"Come and see," I said, opening the tent more. He stood up, a bit taller than I was and walked forward.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, stepping out into the daylight. His hair was as dark as it ever was.

"Would you believe I was thrown from a horse and lost two years of my memory?" I continued in Romanian.

"What's the last thing you remember?" he asked, his thumb brushing my cheek bone.

"I remember Jayashri and me running through a field in France," he looked at me in confusion, so I continued. "The captain there was chasing us; we had been dancing in the streets all day so we had a lot of money. He believed we stole it. We ran and ducked into a field, and escaped by swimming down a river. I don't remember ever getting back to camp."

"Rivers in France are dangerous business," Chal said, his dark eyes glinting wonderfully. I turned my head when I heard laughter from the group. Abraham eventually left the crowd.

"Who is that? Doesn't look like he is a fun lover," Chal said.

"I don't know if he is or not," I sighed as he walked up to us.

"Greetings guest," Chal said in Abraham's language, "and how do you know Nadya here?"

"I'm going to marry her," Abraham said bluntly.

"Ah, you have high hopes my friend," Chal smiled.

"She already agreed," Abraham said

"Does she not have the right to change her mind?" Chal laughed.

"How do you know her?"

"Well, we've been in the same camp for a long time, you know everyone eventually, and I was going to marry her." This stopped Abraham cold; I could see all the blood leave his face. I guess I didn't tell him about Chal.

"Why didn't you?" Abraham asked

"That is a question that countless barrels of ale have been trying to solve," Chal asked before turning back to me. "I know this is a favorite song of yours." I nodded and took his hand, sparing a glance at Abraham, who put a hand over his mouth.

Suddenly another memory came back.

This time it was worse than before. I shouted and slapped my hands on my ears. Fire and ice battled in my head, lightening shoot through my brain. I cringed and fell to the ground. Just as fire was beating ice, another element came.

Stone, it felt as though my head was being crushed. I wished it would, and then the pain would stop. I cried out when noises were around me, cracking and shrieking unnaturally loud. I couldn't stand it.

Then, as I felt tears of fire running down my face I had the memory. I actually had two. _One of Chal, his beautiful face contorted in rage as he slapped me. He shouted loudly at me and pointed at his tent. I told him no and ran away into the woods. The second of Abraham, we were having a snow ball fight. He hit me in the face with a ball of snow, but looked guilty about it. He slapped a hand over his mouth, trying to hide the grin that split his face. He wiped it away quickly, and stood with open arms. I hurled one directly into his chest. It exploded fantastically into his face._

I opened my eyes again, seeing Abes face first.

"Are you alright?" he asked, "Do you need something?"

"I am fine," I said wincing as I sat up.

"Maybe you should stay down," Abe said, offering a hand up.

"He wants you to stay down Nadya," Chal mocked, "what else does he do?"

"He has never hit me," I said looking at Abe with curious eyes. He looked down at me with as much love as ever.

"I do not understand," Chal laughed, taking me over to the dancing.

"You understand plenty Chal!" Jayashri shouted at him, "Ever since you made friends with those boys up in Russia you've never been the same!".

"You've been to Russia?" Abe said.

"Apparently," I said in confusion.

"Actually, no. You got really sick and we had to split up, you went to Greece to get better, something settled in your lungs," Jayashri said.

"You got sick?" Abe asked.

"Maybe?"

"Oh!" Jayashri exclaimed, "Have you been following that witches instructions?"

"You talked to a witch?" Abe laughed

"Is there anything you know about her?" Chal scoffed

"Yes, I know she likes it when it's windy,"

"So do I,"

"When you go to sleep you talk to your family, even your brother"

"You had a brother?" Chal asked.

"Yeah, but I've never told anyone that. If I told you that I was going to tell you my name,"

"Oh," Jayashri laughed, "she must have loved you. She will never tell anyone her name,"

"I didn't tell you?" I asked, confused, looking at Chal.

"I didn't know you had a family," Chal said.

"Guys, guys," Peter stumbled up to us, "have you danced yet?" Abe and I shook our heads. "I know you haven't," Peter said looking at Abe with disapproval, "you've got two left feet. Strange for a noble, come on Cin-Nadya," he said taking my hand.

I smiled as we ran to the group. Peter immediately started dancing as if he was born doing it. I did for a while, catching Abe's eye more than once. He looked so out of place standing so still. I waved for him to come into the group. He smiled and my head exploded.

_I hit the ground immediately, cringing as the music began riotous and excruciating. Spots and swirls clouded my vision. The sun burned holes into my eyes, so I squeezed them shut, throwing my arms over my eyes. My mind felt as though it was ripped in two._

_We were somewhere, celebrating. I was in a green dress, Abe danced with me. He was certainly passable in courts. In my memory I was drowning in love for him. I think we were at a wedding. The blonde man! Adam! He was married to a girl named Thyme._

_I opened my eyes to the Gypsy Queen._

_"Mother!" I gasped._

_"Hush child," she said petting my hair, "you need rest. You are going to get your memory back, piece by piece though."_

_"Please," I breathed through tears of pain, "I don't want it. I'll make new ones." Mother sighed looking at me._

_"It can't be that bad," Chal said._

_"Chal!" Mother barked, "Take her pain, maybe you will kill yourself and rid us of your stupidity!"_

_"What should we do?" Abe asked taking me into his arms, "How do we stop them?"_

_"You don't want her to remember you?" Mother said. Abe looked down at me. My eyes were closed; I was trying to control my crying. He shook his head._

_"No, not like this," he said._

_"I can do nothing for you," Mother sighed, standing up._

_"No! Mother, please!" I begged reaching for her, still crying. I cried out as my mind shredded itself._

_I saw Abe crossing meadow, towards me in a palace uniform. It was raining. I looked down to see a deer._

_"Please!" Abe demanded, picking me up, "you must do something!"_

_"In all honesty, she should be dead," Mother said quietly, "I wish I could, but this is far beyond my power. See if something triggers it, like a place or a subject, and then avoid those."_

_"Cinder," Abe moaned in torment. I got another head ache. One that made me__scream__._

_Men ran on the cliff above us. Abe was carrying me. My leg was broken from the fall._

I fainted in Abe arms.

XXXXX

"Ah, so you've returned to us," Benjamin whispered as I stirred and opened my eyes, squinting at the rising sun. Abe was sleeping in a chair next to the window.

"So, how many attacks did you have since I last saw you?"

"Four?"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not sure of anything," I mumbled. Benjamin only nodded.

"What does it feel like?"

"Like my mind is being shredded, frozen, crushed, struck by lightning and lit on fire, all at once."

"My, my, did the Gypsies tell you anything?"

"Only to avoid what triggers them?"

"Is it so bad you will sacrifice you memory to not get another one?"

"Yes," I said bluntly, "definitely."

"And how does Abraham feel about this?" Benjamin asked.

"The same," Abe said, having woken up from his sleep. I looked very curiously at him. Abe held my gaze sadly.

"Well, according to Abe," Benjamin said sadly, "there is no place here that you do not have some memory of,"

"Then, perhaps we can limit it to one a day," I said thoughtfully. Benjamin nodded, but Abe only dropped his head in his hands. Benjamin left. We sat in silence.

For a long time.

A very long time.

I had to speak.

"I don't know who you are," I said, "but from what I saw at the gypsies you are very kind."

"I certainly hope you think so," Abe smiled weakly at me.

"Where should I go?" I asked him honestly.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused, "you'll stay here until we figure this out."

"You'd let me do that?"

"Why wouldn't I?" he said in confusion, but he started and grabbed a box, handing it to me. "Here, these are for you." I took the box and glanced up at him as I untied the string. Inside lay clear shoes, I could see right through them.

"What is it?"

"They're shoes, Thyme… a friend, wanted to gift them to you."

"How are they clear?"

"I've no idea," Abe smiled, "but it's a secret where she found them."

"You never cease to amazing me sir,"

"That's a difficult standard," he smiled, and I caught myself smiling as well.

XXXXX

"Well, you seem to be enjoying your time in doors," Abe said abruptly. I gasped and nearly fell from the ladder I was standing on.

"Don't do that!" I exclaimed trying to glare at him. I put my book back in its place and climbed off the ladder.

"Were you are afraid you'd fall?"

"I wouldn't have to be afraid if you didn't sneak up on me,"

"So you admit you were afraid!" he laughed.

"I admit nothing, what did you come to ask me?"

"How many attacks have you had today?" he said, becoming very sullen

"None," I reported, please with this number, "that's three days in a row, I feel as though I got them all back."

"Just curious," he shrugged with a smile, but his green eyes weren't as carefree as he pretended to be.

"You seemed very well to do when you came in," I said walking from the library.

"I do have something to tell you. There will be three dances, the first one is tonight," Abe said walking next to me.

"Do I have anymore memories of dancing?" I whispered skeptically.

"Have you had one of walking in the woods?" he asked hesitantly. I nodded as I blushed, I did remember that. He laughed, "Then no, you are safe."

"Then I will come," I laughed, before freezing, "will my step family be there?"

"I don't know," Abe said, "but I can tell you she wouldn't try to bother us."

I looked skeptically at him, but he pressed forward.

"I sent someone for you things," he said, "today people will be dressing like hunters," he smiled up at me as I walked a few steps up the stairs.

"You will be there?"

"If you want me to be,"

"Where are you headed?" I asked ignoring that question, as there was no answer I was willing to say.

"You know…Captain stuff," he said in a bored tone, looking pleadingly at me.

"That seem like it is a very important job. Maybe I'll go for a walk in the woods… close to the castle,"

"No!" he exclaimed, "the last time you went out you got a memory and it took me two hours to find you. No, I was hoping we could play with paint after this is done."

"Intriguing, but there's Brigham now," I said looking pointedly over his shoulder.

"Alright, I'll see you tonight?" he asked walking towards him.

I smiled and nodded, walking up the stairs.

I didn't quite know what to think of Abe. He seemed good enough, and from the numerous memories I had gotten back he seemed wonderful. But they felt like they were someone else's memories. I felt like they weren't complete either. He seemed almost too good to be real.

However, it felt as though I was on the precipice of plunging into love for him. But I couldn't quite allow myself to trust him. Therefore my feeling for Abe were admiration… but also caution.

**Please, please, please do the poll on my profile. We're coming to the end of this story, and I need another project or I'll have to start a blog or something...**


	22. Dances

It was all so crowded and grand, it was overwhelming. At first I couldn't see anything save arched ceilings, chandeliers, and the heads of people. I haven't had a headache yet, so the night was starting out well. I stood next to Arabella, Abrahams sister. She was dressed in a chocolate dress and hawk feather dangling from her blonde hair. I stood in my shabby huntress dress next to her, very aware of the difference in our appearance. I was very glad for the masks we all wore, it gave me a strange sense of confidence.

The crowds began to break up as we moved through the rooms. I stayed near to Arabella, who seemed to know an astonishing number of people, considering the fact that she was just 17. There was dancing in several rooms, including the throne room, which was already so large and bright.

Arabella and I edged our way around it, stopping to greet people every few feet. I kept looking for Abraham, who was probably standing at the end of that long line of ladies. When I realized that my heart sank. How would he ever escape the endless river of chit chattering girls?

Eventually I was introduced to a young man who asked me to dance. I went happily, longing to dance. Arabella wished me to have fun. He was polite enough, and I felt I was kind enough and we had fun. I didn't care enough for him to take him up on his second offer to dance;

Eventually, a dark haired man came and asked me to dance. Arabella smiled a very secretive smile, which made me curious.

"I don't believe I've met you yet," the man said as we danced.

"Ella, and you are?"

"Isaac," he responded, "are you an actual huntress?"

"Are you an actual prince?" I said

"I am," he said, with what sounded like a smirk, "what gave it away?"

"The fact that you were standing at the end of the line, as if you were some sort of prize." This made him burst out a loud laugh, causing a few people to turn and look at us.

"You speak incredibly honestly, for someone who won't reveal much about herself,"

"Yeah?" I asked, glancing quickly over the crowds, for Abraham.

"Are you looking for someone?" Isaac said, also looking around the room.

"I believe they are not here, so I shall try to give you my undivided attention Prince." This caused him to laugh again, and so this is how the night began to pass. Our banter and laughter throughout the night.

Some people came to ask to dance with me. Each time they came though Isaac would tell them, "no, this is my partner."

We danced again. Afterwards, Isaac saying that we should take a break. I nodded, the quiet and calm music creating a tranquil atmosphere. Isaac and I went into the banquet hall for a time.

"So, you've lived in the castle your whole life?" I asked

"Yes?" he said, "I mean, I've been outside the castle, and outside the country, and political trips. Is that what you mean?"

"Yes, where was your favorite place to have gone?"

"Oh, excellent question, give me a second to think about that one," Isaac said, tapping his finger against the table. I nibbled on some food as he thought.

"I believe… I'm going to say France… no Italy. Yes, Italy," he said.

"Are you sure?" I smiled

"Yes, I'll say Italy,"

"It's a great place, yes?" I said

"It is, I—wait, have you been to Italy then?"

"I think I have actually,"

"Wait, really? What's it like?"

"I-I think I have something from there, I need to go get it. Excuse me"

I ran out of the palace and down towards the town.

I ran to the place, my old house. I ran straight for the house, Isaac for some reason following close behind. I dashed up the stairs into Isabeaus old room. I scrambled under the bed and ripped up the boards under it.

"Cinder," Isaac said getting on his knees, "what's going on?"

"Here," I said, "these were my mothers, and they went to Isabeau, now they're mine. I just remembered they were here," I said handing Isaac a jewelry box. Underneath the jewelry box was a little notebook. Inside were all drawings and sketches from Italy. Back from my days with Leo.

We both jumped as we heard a carriage rolling down the drive. Isaac grabbed my shoulders.

"Run," he said, "Get back to the nuns."

"What about you?"

"I'm the prince, what can they do to me?" he laughed, leading me to the window and giving me a hand out. I nodded and zipped into the pigeon house, because I couldn't make it to the forest in time. I heard him run into the yard.

I waited too; eventually I heard the carriage roll to a stop.

"Your highness!" Sir said, as She and the sisters for once lost their ability to speak, "to what do we owe this pleasure?"

"A lady ran here, I do not know her name, but I believe she is in the pigeon house." I panicked, the fool, did he know I was here? Why did he just give my position away?"

"Oh," She said finding her voice, "than let us take a pick axe and beat it to pieces."

"That would probably kill her" the prince said bluntly

"She'll probably come out when Bartholomew hits it one time" Avoca laughed shrilly.

"Yes, don't worry Prince, we'll get her" Brannon cooed sickeningly.

I slid out of the pigeon house, and saw the sisters were falling all over the prince, having no shame. I dashed into the woods and to the orphanage.

XXXXX

I sprang from my bed, flying to the box on the floor. I ripped out the dress the gypsies gave me, the sapphire one. I grabbed the purple ribbon and dashed out the door, calling a goodbye to the nuns. I braided tiny braids into my flowing hair and tied the ribbon to hold it from my face. Then I snuck to Sir's house, picking forget me nots to weave into my dark hair.

The pigeon house had indeed been bashed to pieces; I could imagine Her face when she realized I had escaped. Oh the fury She must have had, to have me slip from her grasp again.

"Come along girls!" Sir called cheerily, too cheerily. I walked down to the carriage, hiding easily from them. The sisters strutted into the carriage, their vanity coming in waves. I sat on the back of the carriage quickly as it trotted down the road to the castle.

I jumped off before we got to the entrance and walked to the beginning of the line of carriages. I heard Avoca squeal in insulting amusement.

"Look mother, it's a real gypsy, she thinks she can get into the party!" she laughed. Step mothers face glowered out from the carriage. I was already handing my invitation for the day to the guard. He let me through and I walked into the front room, peering shyly into it.

My teal eyes grew wide and I smiled coyly as I saw all of the colours. The men were all dressed similarly, only in yellows and greens with reds and blues. The ladies were in brighter, louder colors and obviously everyone was enjoying themselves.

I laughed as the music was quick and lively, I knew the tune.

Isaac came fairly quickly this time.

Every time someone asked to dance with me the Prince would give his same reply. "This is my partner."

When we finally stopped dancing, breathless, the gypsy dances were fun, but took a lot of energy. It was three hours until night when we ate at the banquet table.

Arabella glided in with a man in yellow. She was in a bright sparkling blue dress with several small blue feathers woven into her hair.

"Hello Cinderella," she sighed, "how has this day been for you?"

"Very well," I said smiling at her, "and yourself?"

"I have had much fun," she smiled, "weren't you with the gypsies for a while?"

"Airy," Isaac said gently, smiling at her, "we don't let that get out."

"Oh, Malachi will not say anything, will you?" she asked looking up at the man in yellow. He smiled at her and said he wouldn't dream of it.

A headache ripped through my mind. Splitting my skull to shove another memory into my mind's eye. I rubbed my eyes, trying to alleviate them.

"Cinderella?" Arabella asked concerned, "what is wrong?"

"What do you see?" Isaac asked. I looked up at Isaac for a bit, before saying I needed to go back to my house. I jumped up and ran from the castle.

"Ella!" he cried as I bolted down the road, running with the wind. The gravel slipped and slid under my feet. I slowed down when I was close to my home.

"What do you need?" Isaac asked, completely breathless, gasping beside me.

"I need to get into Brannon's room," I said, "your letters are there."

"Why did you put them in their rooms?" he asked following me and giving me a boost to get into the house. I ran into her room and ripped the boards from the wall in her closet. I grabbed his letters and fixed it.

"Because they won't look in their rooms for my stuff," I said climbing out the window.

"Ah," he said, "but how did you get them there in the first place?"

"When they were gone in town for the day," I said. He smiled and looked down at me.

"Clever," he whispered, and I realized how close he was, how close I was leaning. The carriage rumbled onto the drive. I jumped and ran. Isaac turned towards it. I couldn't get to the forest so I scrambled up the pear tree. The carriage stopped.

"Again, your highness?" Sir asked walking up to him

"I'm afraid so," he said, "the unknown maiden has escaped again; I believe she's flown into the pear tree."

Isaac! What are you doing? Does he think I've made it into the woods?

"Your majesty, perhaps we shall take an axe and chop the tree down," She hissed respectfully.

"You are bound to have her killed aren't you?" he said.

"No," She gasped, "why would suggest—"

"Because the only solutions you come up with will kill her."

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Calling for her maybe?"

"Haven't you already done that?" Avoca said oozing charm

"Yes, but—"

"Then," Brannon breathed, "Our only option is to chop the tree down." Before Isaac could say anything Bartholomew hit the tree with an axe. I jumped from the tree into another, well above their heads. I jumped through two more trees before dropping to the ground and flying to the orphanage.


	23. Running

The nuns shook me awake. They said had a surprise.

"Just look Cinder; we've created a dress for you!" Sister Macmillan cried.

"Yes Ella," Sister Orson said handing a silver dress to me, "oh you'll look like a fairy princess when we're through!"

"Sister!" I said astonished, but laughing, "wha-?"

"Oh pish," Sister Orson said throwing her hands, "we're nuns, not dead. Besides, I believe He likes to a bit of fun now and again." Of course Sister Macmillan rolled her eyes at such a philosophy.

"Here, let's get her ready!" she said regaining her excitement and laughter. I washed very quickly, leaving my dark hair down. I pulled on the silvery dress and twirled in it. It flared out softly and swept across the ground as if it flew. The things I noticed were the sleeves, flowing things that only covered my shoulders

"Sisters!" I gasped as they skipped in with an array of white blossoms.  
"Cinder, we're nuns, not dead," Sister Macmillan repeated, pinning my hair away from my face.

"Yes Ella. We're doing this," Sister Orson said weaving the flowers into my hair.

"Look…" Sister Macmillan said drawing me to a pool in the garden. They were right; I did look like a fairy. I gaped at my reflection; never in my life did I expect to look so…pretty. I didn't recognize myself.

"Oh Ella," Sister Orson said hugging me, "you've helped us so much, thank you"

"Helped?" I asked still speechless from my reflection.

"The food you brought us," Sister Macmillan said, "and kept us from going insane, even if it was gypsy music"

"But, this is too much—"

"Ella, Mr. Becker and Thyme helped. Now do not let your foolish pride get in the way, take it like a lady and…and…and say _thank you!" _Sister Orson demanded

"Th-thank you Sister Orson," I said hugging her. I was flabbergasted at her almost angry speech, "and you too Sister McMillan."

"Bah," Sister Macmillan said, "twas nothing child, now go have fun afore we have to kick you out!" I nodded, hugging them both again and turned towards the lane.

I very nearly danced to the castle, smiling the whole way. I gave the invitation to the gawking guard and slunk up the steps to my usual entrance point. I found Arabella there waiting with a man with the customary mask.

"Hello Cinderella," she smiled at me. Her feather this time was of a vivid flamingo. Her dress was as light as a soap bubble. "Here, I was told that you have to be in the throne room all day today," she said.

I weaved my way there, avoiding anything that could have been **Her** or the sisters. I crept into the throne room; it was tall and long, golden and bright. It looked like a dream.

That is what set me on edge. The King and Queen sat on the thrones. I hid in a corner as **She** and the sisters walked by, gossiping like mad.

"The Prince, yes, he said he was the Prince!" Brannon laughed quietly

"Oh, really, because he also told me he was the Prince," Avoca sneered

"It seems," **She** hissed, "the room is full of Princes, only which one is the real one?" I decided I was in a dangerous position. So as proud and as ladylike as I could I strode past them, the silver dress glittering.

"Well, look at that, she certainly thinks she a princess" Avoca whispered.

"Yes, she does, doesn't she? Little prick, she'll be sorely disappointed. I believe the Prince is already gone," Brannon hissed. It took all my self-control to keep a proud, confident gait, when I was about to turn and flee. My walk tempered off, and I went back to being shy. I glanced up at the King and Queen, who kept glancing my way.

I scanned the crowds, looking for Isaac.

**She** and the sisters walked by, Avoca nudging Brannon and pointing at me. "Oooooo, look Princess Prick hasn't even been asked to dance!" she giggled. Her face soured a little as a man spoke from behind me.

"Good, Arabella found you," Isaac said sweeping me onto the dance floor.

People asked to dance; he turned them away with the usual statement.

We danced and danced until we grew tired. He and I eventually left the dance floor. The King and Queen looked at us. We walked into the garden, which if my memories serve me right, I laughed as much as ever with him.

"Do you remember that thing that flew in the wind?" Isaac asked looking at me. I nodded.

"Do you remember everything that day?" he asked. I nodded.

"Has anything changed?" he whispered. I understood his question and shook my head. That stopped him, and he turned to face me head on.

"Do you remember everything?" he asked.

"No,"

"Then why…?"

"Because of the things I do remember," I smiled at him. I looked at the ground in embarrassment. Isaac only brought his arms around me and held me close.

"I thought I lost you for a very long time," he whispered, letting me go. "Come on," he smiled, taking my hand and walking back to the castle.

We entered the throne room. Isaac led me up the stairs to introduce me to his parents. They seemed very nice and kind. Isaac's mother was over-joyed that this ploy worked. She didn't mind one bit about my station in life. The King didn't seem to care either way, just glad his wife's voice was not aimed at him.

Then I felt it.

**Her** glare. I nearly died. I felt as though a thick darkness was squeezing the life from me. I could not catch my breath. Everything felt slow. I felt numb. I could not register anything that was going on.

I turned slowly and clumsily. **Her** glare only grew. As I met her eyes as my very soul burned from the hatred I saw there. What was once numb had caught on fire. A white hot fire that threatened to consume my soul. I did what I knew how.

I ran.

I slipped through the crowds with relative ease. I heard the trumpets sound and I ran from the throne room down the hall. "Prince Isaac has chosen his bride!" I ran into Arabella, falling to the floor.

"Cinderella?" she asked confused, "where are you going?" I didn't stay to answer only bolted from her and out the castle.

However, someone had poured pitch all over the steps. My shoes were quickly lost and my feet frozen to the stairs.

Suddenly I felt nails biting into my flesh and me being ripped from the pitch. I was slammed into a carriage and heard Isaac shouting my name. I cried out for him, but the owners of the carriage jumped in. I found myself face to face with **Her**. **She** hit me so hard I fell to the seat, unconscious.

XXXXX

_**Isaac's POV**_

I pulled her clear shoes from the pitch. I could barely understand why she ran.

But my heart was breaking again. It couldn't take her being gone again. I already lost her once, after she agreed the first time.

Now I've lost her again.

I gripped the shoe, my temper trying to fight at the ice in my heart. I gazed over the road, waiting for Goliath.

Ripping the second shoe out of the pitch, I threw them both at a palace guard. Goliath walked out of the stables. I shouted for him. Goliaths head turned towards me and he broke into a run for me.

I lept over the pitch and bounded down the rest of the stairs. Goliath slowed only enough so that I could jump on him.

I pushed him faster, harder than I ever had before. Goliath-sensing my urgency- gave an annoyed snort and pushed faster anyways.

We flew down the road, not fast enough for me.

"Cinder!" I shouted, her name as I knew it, ripping itself from my lungs. "Cinder!" I shouted again.

I pushed Goliath a bit faster, seeing a carriage barreling down the road. Goliaths stride lengthened. We slowly pulled up alongside the carriage.

A sword shot out from it, jabbing Goliaths shoulder. He felt the blow, his stride suddenly short and painful. I lept off my horse, with his one last burst of energy.

Catching the carriage, I gave a glance back. My war horse had slowed to a stop, but seemed to be fine.

The carriage door slammed open. I climbed around to the other side. The wheels spinning and threatening to flatten me. Glancing in the window, I spied Cinder lying on the seat. Relief and strange tension tore at my heart.

We couldn't catch a break.

"There you are little Prince," a man said above me. A man with a Greek accent. I stared up, keeping my grip on the carriage.

There he was. I recognized his face, I'd met him once before during a contract meeting between our countries. I'd been told of his skill as a fighter.

"Maarku," I said

"Well remembered," he said, before slamming the sword down.

I swung that hand out of the way, swinging myself off balance in the process. The sword came down again. I swung back down to the luggage rack, careful of the wheels. I threw a box, somewhat blindly at Maarku.

He knocked it away quickly. But it gave me time to rip my own sword out. I blocked his blow. He slapped mine away. I ducked his and slashed his boot. He kicked at me.

"Cinder!" I barked as I dodged it and stabbed at him again.

"Ah, I was told," Maarku said, grunting as he parried well enough to display all his skill. "I told that she was your weakness. I can promise boy, I won't kill her."

"Why don't you take me instead?" I cried, as he slashed my arm, drawing blood.

"Why do I need another blue blood around? I have enough of those to worry about, now I'm just looking for one that will obey. We've been told she makes you into something of a fool. I can now attest to this."

I was astounded at the skill he had, to carry on a conversation, and also match my best efforts of swordsmanship. He stabbed again, making slight contact. Blood stained the side of my shirt.

"I know of no other pampered prince who would take off into the night, by himself, for one measly girl. Especially, when she's been nothing but trouble," he said slamming his sword down on me. I blocked it, but cried out in pain as the blow reverberated up my arm.

"Isaac?"

My heart began to race again.

"Cinder!" I cried, bringing my arm up to block another bone shaking strike. I felt the carriage sway followed by a shrill scream that ripped through the night. A scream that chilled me to my bone. Maarku even stopped and stared down at the carriage. He looked at me in concern. The scream did not belong to a person.

A second scream ripped into my soul. Cinder!

The carriage lurched to the side, two wheels coming up off the road.

Maarku fell down, gripping the roof. I clung to the side of the carriage.

I had to get to Cinder. I banged the hilt of my sword handle down on Maarkus hand. He gave a shout and pulled his hand away. He slid off the carriage and out of sight.

The carriage fell back to four wheels with a start. I adjust my grip on the sword and clung to the carriage to climb up around the wheel and into the carriage. I reached my blood streaked hand up to hold onto the top of the carriage, when the blood curdling scream ripped through the night, follow by Cinders.

I felt my heart tighten and twist as the breath was snatched from me.

I jumped over the wheel and swung around into the carriage.

But the door slammed shut before I could get in. I slammed the hilt of my sword, shattering the glass of the window. The inhuman scream exploded from the carriage.

"Cinder!" I shouted, my hand slipping on blood. Cinder gave a shout as well, followed by a thund. A second thund and the door flew open again, slamming into me. I nearly flew into the wheel. I saw a dark figure leap out into the night.

I figured it was Cinder, since I knew leaping out of a careening carriage was not as frightening as her step mother. I threw my sword, pushed away from the carriage and rolled to the ground.

As soon as I stopped rolling, I staggered up, spitting blood from my mouth.

"Cinder?" I shouted, looking around for her.

I saw a dark shadow moving in the trees.

I limped up to her, hoping that her memory was still intact. Praying that she remembered me still. My heart was frozen, awaiting the response that my Cinder would give me.

"Cin—" I began, but a clawed hand smashed itself onto my mouth. What revealed itself to me was a crazed bloodied version of Cinders step mother. She was hunched over, blood coating her hands and marks on her face. Her face screwed up as she gave a shrill laugh, her nails biting into my skin. I grunted as I felt the blood trickle down my cheek.

My heart stuttered as I heard the carriage crash. I instinctively went to look, but she pulled out a knife and plunged it into me. Her black eyes glinted horribly. I grunted again and fell to one knee.

She ripped the knife out; I could see her glance at my heart. But my vision was going dark. The loss of blood and also the second time of losing Cinder, was starting to take its toll.

I looked up at the devil woman, dots clouding my vision. The devil woman looked down at me, an interest in her eye.

"I wish you had married one of my daughters. No one will suspect me, not with that Greek there. Cinder, you and I were in the carriage, sabotaged by the Greek. I was the only survivor, it was terrifying," She said.

I saw, out of the corner of my eye, another form. My Cinder, emerging from the forest like the fairy she was. The determination on her face was impressive and also terrifying. She pulled from her side, my sword.

I looked back at Her, who looked down at me. I grabbed her hand, the one with the knife.

Cinder pulled the sword up and back, then she swung. I closed my eyes, knowing what would happen.

I heard the sword drop to the ground, followed by Cinder.

My eyes were immediately on her. I ignored the body and reached for her.

"Cinder," I said, but suddenly losing any words that I would have said. I was just so relieved she was alive.

I gathered her into my arms, forgetting all pain. She hugged me back; I could see tears glisten in the moonlight.

"Cinder," I said, stroking her hair, "we're going to be fine."

"How are we going to get back? You've been injured so badly," she whispered pulling away from me.

"We don't need to worry about that right now," I said, just holding her, "besides, I told Brigham where to go, he'll be around."


	24. Thousand

I climbed over the castle wall a month later, having gone on a long walk that morning. The September sun shone through a sparsely clouded sky. I snuck back into the castle through the kitchen. All the cooks and chefs were working with such intense concentration on the food it threatened spontaneous combustion. I fled from that room before I could be caught.

I ran up the stairs and down a long hallway, dashing to my new rooms. I needed to get to work on the day; the Queen would have my head if I was late. Someone caught me though.

"I have half a mind to lock you in your room," Isaac said

"You wouldn't!" I gasped.

"I would, do you know how much grief you've caused me today alone?"

"Are you sure you want to marry me then Sir?" I said sitting on the railing, mocking a glare.

"Of course I am," he said latching his arms around my waist. I looked pointedly at him, struggling to hide a smile.

"What about propriety?" I asked. He just grinned impishly and went to kiss me.

"What are you doing?" Thyme asked coming around the corner. I started and slid back on to the floor, out of Isaac's arms.

"What are you doing?" Isaac countered with a smile.

"I'm coming to find out where Aviana is,"

"Why?" I asked finding my voice.

"You're not going to wear that are you?" Thyme said horrified.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked

"It's a servants dress," Thyme exclaimed looking at it, "excuse us Isaac, Aviana needs to change." Isaac nodded and brushed a kiss on my forehead. I bit my lip and stole one from his lips before Thyme and I ran away.

XXXXX

I paced the hallway in front of the throne room. I was in a flowy silvery, shimmery dress. White flowers gleamed in my dark hair, which fell in loose curls under the frosty veil.

"Oh Ella, you look like the fairy queen! Again!" Arabella sighed, as Thyme laughed and Adam and Robin cracked a smile. Jacob was there as well, brimming with happiness. Brigham was somewhere with Isaac.

Nerves ripped up and down my core, sending terrible tremors into my limbs.

"Nervous?" Thyme trilled, "I'm sure he's as nervous as you are."

"He is," Adam confirmed. It did nothing to quell my anxiety though.

"It'll be fine Lark," Jacob laughed putting a hand on my shoulder. I jumped at his touch, however, nearly flying out of the castle.

"Aviana!" Robin cried catching my trembling frame before it could fly away.

"Yes?" I asked with a quiet voice so unlike my own.

"Calm down,"

"I c-c-can't," said the unknown voice

"It'll be fine," Thyme laughed lightheartedly, pulling the veil down over my face, "trust me." I did not want to hear that voice again, so I only nodded.

The doors opened slowly, much too slowly for me and my will to fly. Arabella and Malachi walked into the room. Thyme and Adam went next, then Robin and Philip. My shaking hand gripped Jacobs arm as if for my life.

Jacob laughed and shook his head, but I peered around the side of the door to see the whole millions of audience rise.

Not for the first time I wished Isaac's mother had let this be a quiet affair.

Jacob led me to the doorway, I stepped carefully, about to fly down the aisle to Isaac.

I smiled quietly at him, locking eyes. He looked as ecstatic as propriety allowed him to be. I saw in his eyes an unrestrained happiness. This made me smile with more confidence and Jacob had to pat my hand to slow me down. I bit my lip and continued to walk, gazing at Isaac.

I left Jacob, with a small kiss, and then I beamed at Isaac, who looked so happy he looked as if he would crack all this pomp and propriety.

I don't remember the rest of it. A horribly formal event that required almost no brain, and dictated there be no emotion shown.

Isaac and I already broke that rule, several times, by glancing at each other. We both struggled to contain our mirth and utter bliss. The man had to glare at us several times, and some people in the audience were noticing the man's near constant glares.

We eventually did make it through the ceremony, which allowed Isaac and I one brief kiss. Brigham clapped Isaac on the shoulder in congratulations and we were swept into a dinner.

Isaac and I sat down near the King and Queen.

"So Aviana, correct?" the Queen began

"Yes, or Ella, whichever is easier," I said thoughtfully. Arabella nodded next to me.

"I call her Cinder-Ella," she said sweetly as her mother looked confused. "Aviana is too fairy for me, why is that Ella?" Arabella sighed again.

"My mother, Ella, loved fairies. Mother, my sister Isabeau and I would look everywhere for them."

"Aviana will do, thank you, how did you and Isaac meet?"

"I was on a walk," I said simply, "I love walks, and Isaac happened on me."

"Walks?" the King asked, "where do you walk?"

"Everywhere," I shrugged as Isaac coughed back a laugh.

"Are you ill?" the Queen asked her son, who nodded waving at us to continue. I laughed and stood up.

"Going for a walk?" his mother asked. I smiled shyly at her as I nodded. She and her husband nodded their consent.

I walked to the door and slid a cloak on, feeling much more secure inside a cloak. It had been a long and stressful day. I had had to prove myself on more than one occasion and Isaac had had to convince everyone to trust him.

It's been a very long, very hard day, not nearly as nice as people make a wedding day out to be. It seemed more like a gathering of royals and nobles to discuss other solutions to problem **not** solved by a marriage.

I wandered the gardens for a time, wondering how I would ever survive a life inside the castle.

I gasped as something caught me from behind.

"You love to do that, don't you?" I asked him as he laughed.

"You ought to know it's me by now," Isaac said turning me around.

"Am I to expect you to be there every second from now on then?" I asked with a small smile, turning to go back inside.

"Wait," he said taking my hand, something glinting curiously in his eye.

He stared into my eyes. My teal eyes were probably wide. His slowness tortured me, but his thumb slid along the side of my cheek, sending chills down me. I smiled and bit my lip nervously as I knew what he was trying. I looked down, shyer then I had been on any previous kiss. His hand slid onto my cheek, drawing my coy gaze to look in his ecstatic green eyes. I shyly lifted my lips to his, eager for the kiss, but frightened at the same time. My heart beat wildly as he slid his hand into my hair

A wonderful fire rushed through me as he touched me. His arm wrapped around my waist. His breath grazed my lips. Quickly, with an almost wild look in his eye, he tightened his hold on me and pressed his lips to mine.

Scarcely knowing what to do, I just did the same, just as recklessly. I was spellbound in the moment.

"What **are** you doing?" we heard someone exclaim. I gasped, but kept my arms around Isaac, and looked to see Brigham.

"What does it look like?" Isaac asked, as breathless as I was.

"You know," he said walking up to us, "I expected this from you Isaac, not so with you Cinder."

"Where's Aurora?" I asked sliding away from Isaac.

"Dancing with her father, but don't change the subject."

"What is the subject?" Isaac asked

"You two have been missed, I suggest Isaac stays out here for a time as Cinder—Ella—Aviana? Whichever," he smiled good-naturedly, "you go in and talk with people." I nodded and left them, catching Isaac's eye as I walked back.

Thyme caught my arm as soon as I walked in, Adam beside her.

"Aviana," she gasped, "you can't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Leave for so long, where were you? Isaac and Brigham went to find you. Everyone thinks you've run off!" she said drawing me up to the front where everyone could see me.

"Cinderella," Arabella said walking up to me, taking my arm, "where've you been?" Thyme nodded at us and went to dance with Adam.

"On a walk?" Aurora asked, laughing and winking at me.

"Yes, it was a lovely walk," I smiled at her.

"Oh?" her mother asked, "where? We must walk there if it drew you away for so long."

"Of course," I said drawing up a lie, "down near the south east part of the castle there's a long narrow trail and stretches along a small creek. There are many flowers and trees there, it's very peaceful."

"Sounds lovely," Aurora's father said standing up and drawing his wife with him. "Care to join me?" he asked. She nodded and stood up.

"Lair," Aurora whispered with a laugh.

"What did you want me to say?"

"The truth,"

"I went for a walk and Isaac caught up with me."

"And?"  
"He kissed me,"

"And?"

"That's it, we just—" I was cut off by a noble of some sort offering congradulations.

XXXXX

"Had fun?" Isaac asked as we walked up the stairs

"I did," I smiled mischievously, "especially that last song."

"I thought you'd like that," Isaac said as we stopped by a door. He leaned against the railing and faced me.

"I didn't realize princes were allowed to listen to anything like that," I looked slyly at him.

"They're not, but no one can regulate what a captain hears," he said stealing a kiss.

"Are you always going to nick those? Honestly, you're almost as bad as I am," I said narrowing my eyes playfully.

"Bad as you are?" Isaac laughed, "You've only kissed me twice,"

"Twice?" I smiled softly, "Surely more than that,"

"Nope," Isaac whispered and I found we were quite close, "I would've remembered."

"Mmmm? Seems my memory is still terrible," I mumbled. This time I closed the gap, prepared but still happily surprised at his enthusiasm. I met his fervor head on with a similar force of my own. The kiss in the garden was superseded by this.

We froze as we heard footsteps. Isaac reached around me and opened the door, causing a mess of furry tails and wet noses to fly out.

"Jip! Kale! Get out!" Isaac commanded as the dogs shot out of the room and down the stairs. There was a fire lit in this room, making it warm. Two chairs and a couch sat before the fire. A night gown lay on one of the chairs, I grabbed it, eager to get out of this dress. I ducked into a second room and shut the door.

I heard Isaac's laugh from other room though.

"I never expected to live this long you know,"

"Live to 24?"

"Live to actually fall in love with a lady,"

"I'm not a real Lady, we both know that," I said walking out of the room in a white nightgown. It was cut off at the knee. It was very loose and flowy.

"You're a lady t-to me," Isaac stuttered as he threw his jacket into a chair and un-tucking his shirt.

"Is that a stutter?" I laughed softly, eyeing him mischievously.

"Course it is," he tried to cover, "it's pretty cold in here." He sat down on the couch. Then he drew me down to his level, with a roguish gleam in his eye. I smiled and stole a kiss. I smiled as I looked at him.

"I guess my plan worked," I said kissing him.

"How many kisses are in this plan?"

"A thousand," I kissed him, "everyday,"

"Deal," he said pressing four or five kisses to my lips. By the time the sixth one started Isaac picked me up off the couch and carried me into a bed room. He set me on the bed and let go of me.

"A thousand?" he asked looking down at me.

"Thereabouts," I said shrugging.

"Every day?" he asked.

"Every day," I smiled.

"I'm sure I can manage that," he murmured as he pressed his lips to mine, "Since you asked."

"I didn't hear a complaint," I smiled as he smiled.

"Why on earth would I complain about that?" he whispered, making me wildly happy.

**Done.**


	25. um

I need someone to help me.

I'd really like to get this on amazon.

Not at all sure how to do that


End file.
